The Dark Knight Season 1
by dcfanforlife
Summary: This is my take on a Batman series starring Benjamin Mckenzie The OC as the Dark Knight. This Series takes my place in the same time frame of my Man of Steel Series which takes place in the Smallville Universe. Episode 8 is Now Up!
1. 101 Reoccurrence

The Dark Knight

101 Recurrence

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

[FLASH BACK SEQUENCE] [1993]

EXT-CRIME ALLEY-NIGHT

We see a young boy(Bruce) walking with his parents(Martha and Thomas Wayne) down a alley coming from the theater. Bruce pretends to have a sword in his hand acting as Zorro.

Bruce Wayne

Ha! You are no match for my superior swordsmanship.

Pan to Thomas and Martha smiling. Pan back to Bruce swinging his arm around with a wide cocky grin.

Bruce Wayne

I'll rescue the princess from the evil king.

Pan to the sky as lightning strikes and thunder is heard. Pan to Thomas Wayne taking out an umbrella. Rain begins to fall.

Thomas Wayne

Come on Bruce. Get under the umbrella.

Pan to Bruce getting in the middle of his father and mother. They continue to walk as they see a man(Joe Chill) in torn clothing and hat walking towards them. Pan to Thomas unnerving.

Thomas Wayne

Bruce. Martha, stay close to me.

Martha Wayne

Thomas?

They continue to walk, Joe steps in front of them. He pulls out his gun. Zoom to the barrow. Then to Joe's face.

Joe Chill

Give me everything you have.(looks to Martha's neck)starting with the lady's pearls.

Thomas Wayne(calm)

Easy relax. Just relax. (reaching for his wallet)there just take it and leave.

Joe grabs the wallet. Pan to Bruce who looks terrified gripping his mother's arm. Joe looks to Martha's neck.

Joe Chill

I said Jewelry too.

Joe grabs her necklace.

Thomas Wayne

No!(jumping in between)

Joe shoots out of reflex. The bullet hits Thomas's heart. Pan to Bruce shocked.

Martha Wayne

(Screams in horror)

Joe snatches the necklace and shoots Martha in the chest. Pan to young Bruce terrified. Pan back to Joe Chill running away. Pan to Bruce falling to his knees in front of his parents bodies. The camera zooms out.

[PRESENT TIME][OCTOBER]

INT-JAPAN CASSANDRA'S COTTAGE-NIGHT

Zoom in as we see a much older Bruce's face. His eyes pop open. Sweat dripping from his forehead. Pan to a woman in a white robe standing in front of the bed.

Cassandra

Same nightmare, Mr. Wayne

Bruce Wayne(getting up and doing push ups)

Its nothing.

Cassandra

You shouldn't hold on to the past. If you do the nightmares will continue.

Bruce Wayne

The past is what keeps me going.

Cassandra

So you say. You're ready to resume your training?

Pan to Bruce standing up looking serious. He nods yes.

Cassandra

Very Well. Come on then Mr. Wayne

[FADE OUT] [OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

Benjamin McKenzie...Bruce Wayne/BatmanJames Gandolfini...Rupert ThorneTim Conway...Alfred PennyworthHillarie Burton...Vicky ValeJoshua Jackson...Harvey DentMary Elizabeth Winstead...Rachel DawesKeith David...Lucius FoxKerr Smith...Jack Napier

Paula Napier_(Amand Detmer)_Jack Napier's pregnant wife that he loves so much and would do anything for. She tries her best to comfort him when she Crane_(Jesse Spencer)_A psychtrist for Arkam Criminals. Later will be explained about him and what he is up to.

GUEST STARRING

ANGELINA JOLIE...CASSANDRA

[ACT I]

INT-OUTSIDE CASSANDRA'S-MIDNIGHT

We see pile of coal and fire underneath while Cassandra is standing on it. Pan to Bruce watching from the sides.

Bruce Wayne

Does it hurt or do you not feel it?

Cassandra

You always feel pain. You can't ignore it but you can embrace it.

Bruce Wayne

umm. I understand.

Cassandra

Do you now? Show me.

Pan to Bruce taking off his shoes. He proceeds to walk in on the coal. He touches it. He flinches a little. He keeps walking closer to the center. The closer he gets the hotter it gets.

Bruce Wayne(jumping off)

Ah! Ah! Jesus!

Cassandra(shaking her head)

You think too much Mr. Wayne. That is why your not capable of doing it. Clear your mind of all things and walk.

Bruce Wayne

Okay.

Bruce closes his eyes and holds his arms out.

Bruce Wayne(thinking)

Clear my mind. Clear my mind.

Bruce walks on the coal again. He continue to walk to the center. He stops and opens his eyes. Him and Cassandra are staring eye to eye for at least ten seconds.

Cassandra(smiling)

Congrats, Mr. Wayne you pass the first test.

CUT TO:

INT-GOTHAM CITY DISTRICT ATTORNEY'S-DAY

We see a man(Harvey Dent) in a black business suit with a red tie flipping a coin. He is sitting in a chair behind a desk. On the opposite side is a beautiful brunette woman(Rachel Dawes) in white silk shirt and black long business skirt.

Harvey Dent

I'm all ears. What do you suppose we do?

Rachel Dawes

I don't know. But we can't let a guy like a Thorne run Wayne Enterprises.

Harvey Dent

I know. But we need to find incriminating evidence that will stick. We've been on a wild goose chase for the past five months.

Rachel Dawes

Gotham is darker than ever and he is one of the reasons for it.

Harvey Dent

You don't have to tell me, I know. Everyone afraid to touch this guy and others like him. How can a guy like that be able to run a multi company like Wayne Enterprises.

Rachel Dawes

He's the second person to have bought the most shares the first being Bruce

Her head lowers. Pan to Harvey whose expression softens.

Harvey Dent

I'm sorry Rachel about Bruce. I know he was your best friend. Its been five years.

Rachel Dawes

Yeah. Well at least I can do for him not let this thug run his families business to the ground.

Harvey Dent

Well. Lets get started then. We have a kingpin to bring down.

Pan to Rachel smiling.

INT-JAPAN CASSANDRA'S COTTAGE-NIGHT

We see Bruce sitting on a chair and Cassandra cooking stew.

Bruce Wayne

Can I ask you a question Cassandra?

Cassandra

I already know. Why, Right?(pan to Bruce confused look)Why do I stay alone in a Cottage. I guess I can take you back to my childhood. I was born in Russia and I was accused of being a witch a harlot and among other things. Hearing all this my parent sent me away out of fear.

Bruce Wayne(sympathetic)

I'm sorry Cassandra.

Cassandra

Its okay. I survived well on my own.

Bruce Wayne

Again I'm sorry Cassandra.

Cassandra

Again. Its okay Mr. Wayne

Bruce Wayne

You know Cassandra, you don't have to call me Mr. Wayne. Bruce is just fine.

Cassandra(smiling)

Goodnight Mr. Wayne.

Cassandra smirks. Pan to Bruce smiling.

INT-CASSANDRA COTTAGE-DAY

We see Cassandra leaning on the doorway. Pan to Bruce slowly opening his eyes. He looks to Cassandra.

Cassandra

I was wondering when you get up. Training continues now.

EXT-OUTSIDE CASSANDRA'S COTTAGE-DAY

We see Cassandra and Bruce standing face to face. She points with her right hand. Pan to a fence with five bottles on it.

Cassandra

Do you ever wonder how much the human body can endure, Mr. Wayne?

Bruce Wayne

Sometimes, yes. Why?

Cassandra walks to the fence. Pan to Bruce eyeing her questionably. Pan to Cassandra grabbing one of the bottles.(slow motion-She hits herself with one of the bottles-/slow motion)Pan to Bruce shocked expression. Pan to Cassandra as blood leaks out from her forehead.

Bruce Wayne(concerned)

Cassandra!

Cassandra(holds up her hand)

I'm okay. Mr. Wayne. I feel nothing. Remember what I've taught you, to deal with pain is to embrace it.

Bruce Wayne

Right. But aren't you afraid of Brain damage or perhaps blood loss.

Cassandra

I know my limits Mr. Wayne

Young Teen(O.S.)

Well if it isn't the freak and her boyfriend.

Pan to a group of teens five precisely. Each of them have Bats, chains and knives.

Cassandra

Your trespassing all of you leave at once.

Young Teen 2

Oh we'll leave alright, after we teach you a lesson on helping out an outsider. Especially his kind.

Young Teen 3

Yeah Witch!

Cassandra

I pose no trouble to you or to anyone else helping him. The ways of dealing with pain can be taught to anyone. Now leave before your mothers hear of this.

Young Teen

Whatever bitch.

Bruce stepping in front of Cassandra.

Bruce Wayne

Leave now.

Young Teen

What you going to do rich boy?

Pan to the teens laughing.

Bruce Wayne

I'm not going to warn you again.

Young Teen 1

Rich boy thinks he's tough. Were going to show him otherwise.

The group of teens surround him and Cassandra.

Cassandra

You should have stayed out of this.

Bruce Wayne

What and miss my chance at being a hero.

Pan to Teen 1's fist as he swings at Bruce. Bruce dodges and round house kicks teen 1. Teen 2 grabs one of the bottles and hits Bruce in the head. The glass bottle shatters.(slow motion-Bruce swings zoom into his fist going through the glass punching teen 2-slow motion)Teen 2 falls to the ground. Teen 3 hits Bruce with a with a piece of wood from the fence. The wood breaks on his back.

Bruce Wayne(turns to him)

Big Mistake, kid.

Bruce uppercuts Teen 3. He lifts to the air and lands on his back. Pan to teen 4 and teen 5 staring at each other.

Teen 4

I'm out of here.

Teen 1,2,3,5 follow after. Pan to Bruce standing sternly. Pan to Cassandra walking inside the cottage. Bruce looks to the door confused.

CUT TO:

INT-CASSANDRA'S COTTAGE-DAY

We see Cassandra packing Bruce's things. Pan to Bruce walking in.

Bruce Wayne(confused)

Cassandra? What's going on?

Cassandra

You have to leave Mr. Wayne

Bruce Wayne

Why? I just saved your life.

Cassandra(facing him)

My life was not threatened. They would of left eventually. I saw something dark in you Mr. Wayne something really dark, that even frightened me.

Bruce Wayne

What about training?

Cassandra

You've learned all you need to learn from me. You have no reason to be here anymore.

Bruce Wayne(confidently)

Yes. Its time I returned to Gotham.

Bruce picks up his suitcases. He walks to the door.

Bruce Wayne

Good-bye, Cassandra

Cassandra

Good-bye. Bruce

Pan to Bruce walking out the door. The door shuts.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS]

[ACT II]

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-DAY

We see a group of business men sitting at a long table. Seems to be a meeting. Pan to a man(Rupert Thorne) in a black business suit with a blue tie.

Rupert Thorne

All right gentlemen, ready to begin?

Business Man 1

I don't know that I like the idea of building a nuclear weapon.

Pan to Rupert Thorne sitting in the chair by the window.

Rupert Thorne

I recall having this conversation before. I think the project can benefit Wayne Enterprises.

Business Man 2

And how is that Thorne?

Rupert Thorne

Look Gentlemen. Well the government believes Iraq is holding weapons of mass destruction. What better way to help our fellow country.

Business Man 3

This is nonsense. Thomas Wayne would of never consider this.

Rupert Thorne

Thomas Wayne is dead. His idealism won't work in this day and age. Give that some thought gentlemen.

CUT TO:

INT-GOTHAM GAZETTE EDITOR'S OFFICE-DAY

We see the Editor at his desk looking over some articles. On the opposite side we see a woman(Vicky Vale) dressed in a light blue shirt and matching skirt fumbling her fingers nervously.

Vicky Vale

As you can see I have my sources to prove everything, sir.

Editor

Yes I can see that. You know Ms. Vale you have the talent, but it lacks depth. It lacks interest. I want some thing worth while. I'll hire you but your on probation.

Vicky Vale

Thank you, sir. You won't regret it, I promise.

Editor

I surely hope not. I expect great things from you Ms. Vale.

Cut off on Vicky smiling proudly.

INT-AIRPLANE-NIGHT

We see Bruce and Alfred. Bruce is looking out the window. Pan to Alfred looking at Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

What is it Alfred?

Alfred Pennyworth

Well, sir care to explain your plan on saving Gotham?

Bruce Wayne

What I've learned from my travels. Criminals don't fear man. But as a symbol, I can be something more.

Alfred Pennyworth

And what might this symbol be?

Bruce Wayne

I don't know yet. I do know I have explanations to do when I get back.

Alfred Pennyworth

Yes. Especially if the world thinks your dead.

Bruce Wayne(chokes on the wine)

Wait what (coughs)? You had me declared dead?

Alfred Pennyworth

In my defense, you were gone for six years. I had to come up with something.

Bruce Wayne

Very well, lucky I left everything to you then.

Alfred Pennyworth(jokingly)

Yeah well make sure not to mess up the place. I might need you clean the garage. Wash all the cars and especially the Ferrari that's my favorite.

Bruce smirks. Pan to Alfred closing his eyes.

INT-WAYNE MANOR-NIGHT

We see Bruce and Alfred whose carrying Bruce's luggage.

Alfred Pennyworth

So sir, how does it feel to be back home?

Bruce Wayne

Great Alfred.

Bruce looks to the stair railing.

[FLASHBACK SEQUENCE][1993]

INT-WAYNE MANOR-NIGHT

We see Thomas Wayne and Martha by the front door.

Martha Wayne

You know he's really excited about this movie?

Thomas Wayne

I know dear. He dresses like him everyday.(calling for Bruce)Bruce! Were going to be late!

Bruce Wayne(o.s.)

Coming Father!

Pan to as we see Bruce slide the railing of the stars.

Bruce Wayne

I'm ready father.

Thomas Wayne

Now Bruce, what did me and your mother tell you about sliding the stair rail.

Bruce Wayne

That I can get seriously hurt.

Martha Wayne

That's right little man. Your father and I wouldn't want that.

Bruce Wayne

Mother! Father! I won't get hurt I seen Zorro do it all the time.

Pan to Thomas and Martha smiling.

Thomas Wayne

Lets go. We don't want to be late for Zorro!

Pan to the Wayne family walking out the door. Pan to top of the door was a Bat flying around.

[PRESENT DAY][2008]

INT-WAYNE MANOR-NIGHT

We see Alfred staring at Bruce concerned.

Alfred Pennyworth

Everything alright sir?

Bruce Wayne

Yeah Alfred, Everything's fine.

INT-JACK NAPIER'S RESIDENCE-NIGHT

We see Jack Napier and his wife Paula Napier in the kitchen. Pan to Paula who is pregnant.

Paula Napier

Where were you? Jack I was worried.

Jack Napier

I went out looking for a job.

Paula Napier(angry)

Bullshit Jack. You were out at the bar with your friends again.

Jack Napier

No I wasn't why do you always assume I'm out drinking.

Paula Napier

Cause I smell it on your breath.

Jack Napier(yelling)

Okay you caught me! I was out drinking again with the fellas.

Paula Napier(yelling back)

When you should be out looking for a job!

Jack Napier(still yelling)

For your information I found a job! That I why I went out drinking to celebrate! Surprise!

Paula Napier

What?

Jack walks out leaving Paula in the kitchen. She sighs.

INT-GOTHAM BALL ROOM-NIGHT

We see people dancing and socializing. Pan to Vicky Vale interviewing Rupert Thorne.

Vicky Vale

Tell me something Mr. Thorne, what plans do you have for Wayne Enterprises?

Rupert Thorne

Well Ms. Vale, I'm not going into any details but I promise you this Wayne Enterprises will rise to further heights than before.

Vicky Vale

What about the rumors of Rupert Thorne being a Gotham City kingpin. What do you say to that?

Rupert Thorne

I say Vicky I have no idea of those rumors. I assure you their untrue.

Pan to Harvey and Rachel by the drinks and food table. Both are staring at Rupert Thorne.

Harvey Dent

Look at him. Bet he's feeding the media lies. I wouldn't be surprise, if he sees himself as a saint.

Rachel Dawes

Whose the girl interviewing him? I never seen her before.

Harvey Dent

Vicky Vale. She was just hired at the Gotham Gazette.(Rachel looks at him)What I make it a habit to know people.

Rachel Dawes

A habit huh?

Pan to the front door of the ballroom. Bruce Wayne enters. The room silence as he walks in. The classic music stops. Pan 360 at everyone's shocked reactions. Then pan to Harvey and Rachel.

Harvey Dent

Hey what's with everyone?(looks to Rachel who is shocked)Rachel? Rachel? You okay? Looks like you've seen a ghost.

Rachel Dawes

I did. Bruce?

She walks slowly to the crowd.

Bruce Wayne

What's the matter everyone? You all look live you've seen a ghost.

Rupert Thorne(walking over to Bruce)

Mr. Bruce Wayne alive and well.

Bruce Wayne

Rupert Thorne, I assume.

Rupert Thorne

You assume right.

Bruce Wayne

So your the guy running my father's company. I'll love to talk about that.

Rupert Thorne

Stop by the office on Monday.

Bruce Wayne

I'll be there. Now if you'll excuse I have to explain my miraculous resurrection.

Rupert Thorne

I'm for one am all ears but it'll have to wait.

Bruce smiles and walks off to a group of people. He begins to laugh. Pan to Vicky Vale looking at Bruce and smiling.

Vicky Vale(smiling confidently)

The story of lifetime just landed right in my lap.

She picks up a cup of champagne and sips it. while still smiling at Bruce. Pan to Harvey and Rachel.

Harvey Dent

Well aren't you going to speak to him?

Rachel Dawes

I don't know what to say. The last time we talked was the Joe Chill trial.

Harvey Dent

Hello or Hey is always good way to start a conversation.

Rachel gives Harvey annoyed look. Pan to Bruce Wayne as he looks at Rachel. (Slow motion-Their eyes connect-Slow Motion)

Bruce Wayne(to the group)

Excuse me.

Bruce walks over to Rachel and Harvey

Bruce Wayne

Rachel Dawes. Its been long time.

Rachel Dawes

Yeah especially if your suppose to be dead.

Bruce Wayne

Yeah I see my exaggeration of my death perceives me.

Rachel Dawes

Where have you've been Bruce?

Bruce Wayne(looks to Harvey)

Whose your friend?

Harvey Dent(extending his hand)

Harvey Dent.

Bruce Wayne

Bruce Wayne. So Mr. Dent How do you know Rachel?

Harvey Dent

We work together. I'm a DEA.

Rachel Dawes

He became my partner the day after you left.

Bruce Wayne

So you two are an item?

Harvey Dent

No. Even though I tried...believe me.

Bruce Wayne(smiles)

Then you wouldn't mind me asking Rachel out for dinner tomorrow night. So we can catch up.

Rachel Dawes(unsure)

Uh Yeah sure. Why not?

Bruce Wayne

Great. I'll have Alfred pick you up at eight tomorrow night.

Pan to Rachel nodding smiling uncomfortably. Pan to Harvey and Bruce staring at each other intensity. Pan to Vicky Vale walking over to them.

Vicky Vale

Mr. Bruce Wayne back from the dead.

Bruce Wayne(intrigued)

And who might you be?

Vicky Vale

Vicky Vale Gotham Gazette.

Bruce Wayne

Well. Its a pleasure Ms. Vale. But I have to get going.

Vicky Vale

I would really like to interview you, Mr. Wayne.

Bruce Wayne

Maybe some other time, Ms. Vale. (to Rachel)See you tomorrow night Rachel.

Bruce walks off. Pan to Rachel smiling. Pan to Harvey gulping glass of wine. Pan to Vicky Vale sighing.

EXT-GOTHAM DOCKS-NIGHT

We see men taking crates from a boat using a forklift. A crooked cop is talking to one of Throne's top men(Ace).

Crooked Cop

Lets make this quick. I don't have all day.

Ace

You just make sure the flunkies don't mess anything up.

Crooked cop

I have to admit Thorne shipping the drugs through Wayne Enterprises is pretty smart.

Ace

Whatever.

Pan to the men putting the shipment into a blue van.

Ace

Tell me. Are you ready to become rich?

He smiles evilly as the Crooked cop nods.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS]

[ACT III]

INT-WAYNE MANOR-NIGHT

We see Bruce standing in the living room in front of the fire place staring at the picture of his parents above it. Alfred Walks in with tea and set the table next to the brown and red inside chair. Alfred looks to Bruce staring at the picture.

Alfred Pennyworth

You know Master Bruce, I remember when your parents brought you home. They were so happy. Your father was so proud. Your mother would hold you gentle but tightly never wanting to let you go.

Bruce turns to Alfred and smiles.

Bruce Wayne

Thanks Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth

So Master Bruce. What are you going to do about Rupert Thorne?

Bruce Wayne(taking a cup of tea)

Truthfully Alfred, I don't know. But I know what kind of guy Thorne is. And he isn't good.

Alfred Pennyworth

I agree sir. How's the symbol coming along?

Bruce Wayne

Not so good. I haven't really thought of anything. Something that will strike fear into the underworld of Gotham.

Pan to a Bat flying around Bruce's parents picture. Bruce stares at it sternly. His facial expressions of that of revelation to him.

Alfred Pennyworth

Bats. Nasty old things, if I do say so. I thinks its a cave under the manor. Just my opinion.

Bruce Wayne

I think I just found my symbol.

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES(OFFICE)-DAY

We see Bruce sitting in a chair wearing a black suit with a red tie. Pan to the other side we see Rupert Thorne in a black suit and a green tie.

Rupert Thorne

Tell me Mr. Wayne What is it you want to talk about? The company went public before your resurrection.

Bruce Wayne

Don't worry I'm not here for the company. I'm here for a job. I want to get know my father's company.

Rupert Thorne

A job you say. What kind of job are you interested in?

Bruce Wayne

Weapons Engineering.

Rupert Thorne

Umm. That's Fox's department. I'll let him know.

Bruce Wayne

And who is Fox?

CUT TO:

INT-WEAPON'S ENGINEERIGN-DAY

We see elderly black man(Lucius Fox)sitting in a chair. He is wearing a grey suit with a black tie. Pan to Bruce walking towards him. Pan to Lucius looking at him and smirks.

Bruce Wayne

Your Lucius?

Lucius Fox

Why yes I am. And you must be Bruce Wayne. I guess the dead can stay among the living.

Lucius smiles. Pan to Bruce smirking.

Bruce Wayne(jokingly)

Yes I came back to haunt Wayne Enterprises.

Lucius Fox

(laughs)What can I do for you Mr. Wayne?

Bruce Wayne

I just want to look around. See the things my father took part of.

Lucius Fox(unconvinced)

Okay. Be my guess.

Pan to Bruce walking around. He notices an armored suit.

Bruce Wayne(intrigued)

Hey Lucius. What is this?

Lucius Fox(getting up)

Ah. That's a prototype meant for the army. That suit can take bullets from long range and knife proof.

Bruce Wayne

What about close range?

Lucius Fox

Let say the soldier wouldn't live long.

Bruce Wayne

Can I borrow this?

Lucius Fox

Well Mr. Wayne, are you planning on taking crossfire.

Bruce Wayne

No I'm in a mood for rock climbing.

Lucius Fox

Rock climbing?

Bruce Wayne

You know Mr. Fox, I appreciate if Thorne doesn't find out.

Lucius Fox

My lips are sealed Mr. Wayne. Besides I see all this belongs to you anyway.

Bruce Wayne

Thank you.

EXT-ALLEY-NIGHT

We see a woman gripping her purse walking an alley. Two men are following her.

Man 1

Hello baby. Let us holla atcha.

The woman speeds up.

Man 2

Hey get over here bitch!

The woman began to run. The two men chase after her.

Woman(terrified)

Please. Leave me alone.

Man 1 grabs her from the back and slams her into a wall.

Man 1

Give up the goods darling.

Man 2

Both the goods.

Man 2 looks at her dress. Pan up to Bruce on the roof in the armored suit. He throws on a black mask. Pan back to the woman and the two men.

Woman

Please don't.

Bruce Wayne(masked)

Let her go!

Pan to the two men.

Man 1

Who the hell is this guy?

Bruce Wayne(masked)

(to the woman)Run!

Bruce jumps from the roof to the ground. He hurts his ankle while landing but he plays it off. The woman looks on.

Man 2

You in whole lot of trouble man.

Bruce Wayne(masked)

Trying to rape a woman. I don't tolerate that.

Man 1(laughs)

Are you suppose to be intimidating. Ha! I seen fat cops more intimidating than that.

Man 2

Your just a guy in a mask. Johnny take him out.

Johnny

My pleasure Tony.

Johnny walks towards Bruce(masked). Bruce gets in fight stance of jiujutsu. John swings and Bruce dodges and uppercuts Johnny in the chin. He flips and falls on his stomach. Pan to Tony looking on.

Tony Zucco

Okay. You asked for it.

Tony runs to Bruce with a knife. Pan to the woman looking worried. Pan to Bruce grabbing Tony's hand and twisting it. Tony drops the knife.

Tony Zucco

Oh shit!

Bruce then back fist Tony in the face. Tony stumbles. Bruce sides kicks him hitting him in the stomach. Tony falls on the trash cans. Tony passes out. Bruce ties Tony and Johnny together. Pan to the woman walking up to Bruce(masked).

Woman

Thank you. Who are you?

Bruce Wayne

Hope.

Bruce runs the alley as the police show up.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE MANOR-DAY

We see Bruce laying in the bed. Pan to Alfred walking in with tea.

Alfred Pennyworth

Tea sir?(Bruce waves his hand no)Very well. How's the ankle sir?

Bruce Wayne

Fine Alfred. They weren't intimidated or frightened. I think its time I put that Bat symbol to work.

Alfred Pennyworth

And how's that?

Bruce Wayne

Alfred.(sitting up)Can you make me a cowl?

Alfred raises his eyebrow.

INT-GOTHAM GAZETTE-DAY

We see the editor looking at Vicky Vale sternly.

Editor

So you want me to assign you to Bruce Wayne returns. I must say, I don't know about that. Your still a rookie in my eyes.

Vicky Vale

You said that you have hopes for me. Here's my chance to prove it. Bruce Wayne announced dead and he mysteriously reappears alive and well.

Editor

I do see a story there Vale. Tell you what find out something concrete and I'll go with it.

Vicky Vale

Thanks.

EXT-WAYNE MANOR(GARDEN)-DAY

We see Alfred and Bruce standing over a well.

Alfred Pennyworth(uncertain)

Are you sure about this Master Bruce?

Bruce Wayne

Positive. Hold the rope and I meet you down there.

Alfred Pennyworth

I think I'm fine up here sir.

Bruce Wayne

Afraid? Its only bats.

Alfred sighs. Bruce bounces down the well.

INT-CAVE-DAY

We see Bruce and Alfred looking around the cave. (The cave is similar to Batman Begins). Bats surround the cave walls.

Alfred Pennyworth

Frightful little things.

Bruce Wayne

You always had a thing for Bats Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth

As do you Master Bruce.

Pan to Bruce walking and notices an elevator.

Bruce Wayne

This elevator leads to the manor.

Alfred Pennyworth

Indeed it does. And we had to take the well.

Pan to Bruce smuging.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-DAY

Were out side of Thorne's office as Bruce walks up and attempts to knock but eavesdrop on a conversation Thorne is having.

Rupert Thorne

Tell Ace. I want him at the dock again tonight. I don't care that his wife is sick. Tell him be at the docks or he'll be under the docks. Him and his wife. I want no screw ups.

Pan to Bruce walking off.

Bruce Wayne

What are you up to Thorne?

INT-WEAPONS DIVISION-DAY

We see Bruce walking in. Pan to Lucius.

Lucius Fox

Ah. Mr. Wayne, what can I do for you today?

Bruce Wayne

I was wondering if you have any static cloth or silk material.

Lucius Fox

Static cloth?

Bruce Wayne

Yes for gliding. I like to glide on free time.

Lucius Fox

I think I might have something for you Mr. Wayne(getting up and going to a table)It was meant be used as a back up parachute.

Bruce Wayne

What happened?

Lucius Fox

You know how these things work. They felt it was a waste for something not important.

Bruce Wayne

You don't say.(looks to Fox)I'll take it.

Lucius Fox

Have fun gliding Mr. Wayne

Bruce Wayne

You know Mr. Fox If your uncomfortable-

Lucius Fox

I told you before Mr. Wayne, all this is yours anyway.

Pan to Bruce smirking.

INT-WAYNE MANOR-DAY

We see the front door of Wayne Manor. We hear a door bell rings. Alfred opens the door and see a pissed off Rachel.

Alfred Pennyworth

Rachel my dear. Come in.

Pan to Bruce walking up.

Bruce Wayne(to himself)

Rachel.

Rachel Dawes

What happened last night? I waited.

Bruce Wayne

I'm sorry something came up. I should of called I know.

Rachel Dawes

Yeah you should of. Not just last night, but the whole entire five years you've been gone.

Bruce Wayne

Rachel I-

Rachel Dawes

I really thought you were dead. Where were you?

Bruce Wayne 

I have to get going.

Rachel Dawes

So your not going to answer my question. That's the second time you avoided it.

Pan to Bruce not saying anything. Pan to Rachel hurt.

Rachel Dawes

Bye Bruce.

Rachel walks towards the door.

Alfred Pennyworth

Bye Rachel.

Rachel Dawes

Bye Alfred.

Rachel walks out the door and Alfred closes it. He looks to Bruce disappointed.

Alfred Pennyworth

You should always keep your friends close. Master Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

I don't have time for a lecture Alfred. Did you make the cowl?

Alfred Pennyworth

Yes. And if I might add I worked all day on it.

Bruce Wayne

Looking forward to seeing it.

Him and Alfred head to the elevator to the cave.

INT-CAVE-DAY

We see a desk with a cowl that looks like a bat.(It resembles the Batman 89 version)

Bruce Wayne

Alfred it looks great. Really out did yourself.

Alfred Pennyworth

Keep the compliments coming.

Bruce Wayne

Rupert Throne has a guy name Ace at the docks.

Bruce walks to the armor suit. He sprays black paint over it. He gets a dryer and blows over the paint. He take black boots from a table. Bruce puts on the armor suit and the boots. He puts on the cape. Bruce picks up the cowl. He notices the black bat over the yellow background.

Bruce Wayne(to Alfred)

Your idea?

Alfred Pennyworth

Of course sir.

He places the cowl on his head. His back is turned to Alfred. He slowly turns towards Alfred. Pan to Alfred frightened.

Bruce Wayne

Well, how do I look?

Alfred Pennyworth

Terrifying.

Bruce Wayne(sinister)

Gotham City. Get ready for the Batman.

Zoom in on his serous face.

[FADE OUT] [ACT III ENDS]

[ACT IV]

EXT-GOTHAM DOCKS-NIGHT

We see Ace waiting for someone. He seems to be checking his watch. Pan to Batman on the roof watching.

Ace(thinking)

Its nearly ten O'clock. Where is he?

A boat horn is heard. Pan to Ace looking up.

Ace

About time. I hate to wait.

Pan to the ship as it docks. A few goons in forklifts with crates come out the ships door. the men in the forklifts head to a warehouse.

INT-WAREHOUSE-NIGHT

The men in forklifts park the forklifts. Pan to we see a blue van parked in the middle of the warehouse.

Ace

Alright you two fill the bags and put it in the van. You other two keep watch outside and whistle if the cops come or something doesn't feel right.

The two goons nod and head out of the warehouse. Pan to the other two getting some black bags from the van. Ace opens the crates. Inside the drugs look like x-pills.

Ace

Fill the bags I don't want to be here longer than I have to.

Pan to the door as gunshots is heard. Pan to goons looking and Ace.

Goon1

What the hell is that?

Ace

I don't know check it out.

Goon1 head to the door. He looks back to Ace.

Ace

What, are you scared?

Goon1 turns back to the door. He pulls out his gun. As he gets closer to the door. He is grabbed.

Goon1

Ahhh!

Pan to Ace with a worried expression. He points to Goon 2, 3, 4 and 5

Ace

Hurry up and pack it quickly. I don't know what's going on but I don't want to find out.

Pan to Goon2 looking up terrified. Pan to Ace looking at him.

Ace

What the hell is wrong with you?

Ace looks up and sees Batman hanging from the ceiling.

Ace

What in the Sam hell-

Pan to Batman swooping down and grabbing Goon2 and throwing him into the van. Pan to Goon 3,4, and 5 shoot. Batman throws batarangs knocking their guns out of their hands. He glides into the middle of them. He punches goon3, and kicks goon4. Goon5 looks terrified. Batman punches him in the nose. Pan to Ace, he takes off running. Pan to Batman taking out his grappling gun. He shoots the hook, hooking with Ace's legs. Ace falls to the ground.

Ace

Damn! You know who your messing with! huh!

Batman drags him to him. Ace pull out a gun. Batman kicks it out of hand. He grabs him by his collar.

Ace

What? Who are you?

Batman(sinister)

I'm Batman

He head butts him and leaves him hanging from the ceiling. He ties the goons up together. He then walks to the crate of drugs to examine it.

Batman

This isn't x(he puts one in his belt)

Pan to the Police walking in.

Cop(pointing his gun)

FREEZE!

Batman

Not tonight.

Batman throws a gas bomb to the ground. Pan to the ground. Pan to the cops coughing as Batman uses his grappling gun to escape from the roof. The smoke clears

Cop1(to Cop2)

Was that just a giant bat.

[FADE OUT] [ACT IV ENDS]

[ACT V]

INT-THORNE'S MANSION-DAY

We see Thorne sitting in his chair behind his desk. He is talking on the phone and his expression changes to anger.

Rupert Thorne(angered)

Your telling me a man dressed up like a bat has broken our operation.

INT-DISTRICT ATTORNEYS-DAY

We see Harvey and Rachel talking

Rachel Dawes

Well Ace isn't talking He says he's the master mind behind it.

Harvey Dent

Which we know is not true. We both know Thorne is behind it all.

Rachel Dawes

Yeah but we don't have enough proof.

Harvey Dent

What do you think of this Batman character.

Rachel Dawes

To me nothing more than Urban Myth.

Harvey Dent

Okay, lets gamble on it.

He pull out a coin. Pan to Rachel rolling her eyes. 

Rachel Dawes

Great the coin. I swear Harvey that coin is going decide your whole life one of these days.

Pan to Harvey smiling. "Michael Price and Dan Walsh Ain't No Love in the heart of the City" is playing in the background.

Harvey Dent

My lucky coin. Handed to me by my father and his father. Can't go anywhere without it. Now back at the bet. Heads, Batman exists, tails he's just a myth.

Rachel Dawes

Okay, I'm in. What's the bet?

Harvey Dent

If I win you'll have dinner with me.

Rachel Dawes

And if I win.

Harvey Dent

We'll see.

Harvey flips the coin. Pan to the coin flipping in the air.

CUT TO:

EXT-FRONT OF AXIS CHEMICALS PLANT-DAY

We see Jack Napier standing at the entrance way. He walks in slowly.

INT-WAYNE MANOR-DAY

Bruce is staring at the picture of his parents on the wall.

Alfred Pennyworth

I'm sure their very proud, sir.

Pan to Bruce looking to Alfred.

Bruce Wayne

Thanks. But theirs so much have to do for Gotham.

Alfred Pennyworth

It seems the Batman is already front page.

Bruce takes the newspaper.

Bruce Wayne

"Drug Deal Busted by Man Bat." Doesn't even sound threatening.

The door bell rings.

Alfred Pennyworth

I'll get it sir.

Alfred leaves the living room to answer the door. Bruce continues to look at the article.

Alfred Pennyworth(o.s)

A miss Vicky Vale is here to see you.

Pan to Vicky walking from the back Alfred. 

Vicky Vale

So Mr. Bruce Wayne. Do you like my article?

Pan to Bruce raising an eyebrow confused.

Bruce Wayne

Not very interested in urban myths.

Vicky Vale

Telling me you don't believe in Urban Myths.

Bruce Wayne(stepping up to her)

Is that on or off the record Ms Vale.

Vicky Vale

Are you flirting with me, Mr. Wayne?

Bruce smiles. Pan to Vicky smiling back.

CUT TO:

EXT-GOTHAM CITY-NIGHT

We see Batman standing on a ledge looking over Gotham. Zoom in to his eyes as they open and he jumps from the ledge." the song ends'

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]


	2. 102 Lawbreaker

The Dark Knight

102 Lawbreaker

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

INT-CLUB X-NIGHT

We see people dancing and the lights are dim. Everyone is carrying colorful glow and dark batons. "T.I.'s Whatever You Like" is playing in the background.

INT-OWNER'S OFFICE-NIGHT

We see a man at a desk. Two guys with guns walk with black bags.

Club Owner

Is that the stuff? It better be or did you come in to annoy me?

Guy 1

Yes sir. It took a lot of money to get it from the cops.

Club Owner

You got to Bullock, I swear that guy is crooked than a faggot.

Guy 2

I hear that.

Guy 1 and 2 sit the bags on the desk. They unzip the bags. The club owner looks in the bags and picks one of the drug pills up. He examines it.

Club Owner

Looks like X.

Guy 2

They say its something called Lawbreaker.

Pan to the Club Owner looking at him like he's stupid.

Club Owner

Lawbreaker? That's sounds umm, interesting. Just past a sample to get customers, you know the routine.

The two guys nod.

INT-CLUB X-NIGHT

We see woman dancing with a man. As one of the guys from the owner's office approach them.

Guy 1

Hey try this. Its guarantee to give you the best kick of your life.

Man

No Thanks.

Woman

Don't be such a pansy Michael.

Michael

Alicia?

Alicia grabs the pill and drinks from her cup. Zoom into her eyes as it glows red.

Woman

Wicked.

Michael

Are you okay?

Alicia

I don't have time to hang out in this stupid club.

Pan to Alicia walking away.

Michael

Alicia!

Guy 1

Whose next?

CUT TO:

INT-OUTSIDE THE CLUB-NIGHT

We see Alicia walking and stop as she sees some bikers. She approaches them.

Biker Leader

Hey there darling would you like to ride my bike?

Pan to Alicia smiling seductively.

Alicia

Yeah. I'll love to ride your bike.

She punches the Biker Leader off his bike and jumps on it. She rides off. Pan to Michael walk out of the club.

Michael

Alicia!

Biker Leader

That bitch stole my bike!

Pan to Alicia. She throws her arms up

Alicia

Woohoo! Yeah!

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

Benjamin McKenzie...Bruce Wayne/BatmanJames Gandolfini...Rupert ThorneTim Conway...Alfred PennyworthHillarie Burton...Vicky ValeJoshua Jackson...Harvey DentMary Elizabeth Winstead...Rachel DawesKeith David...Lucius FoxKerr Smith...Jack Napier

GUEST STARRING

BEN DAVIS...HARVEY BULLOCK

[ACT I]

INT-JEWLRY STORE-NIGHT

Panel 360 as we view the inside of the Jewelry Store. The store seems to be closed as the lights are off. Pan to the front entrance door as two men in mask approach. One of the men punched through the glass door and opens it.

Masked Man 1

Alright, just grab what's valuable.

Masked Man 2

Got it.

The two begin smashing glass cases and grabbing valuable jewelry. A creak is heard. Pan to the door as a man with a shotgun walks out pointing it at the two men.

Store Owner

You have the count of five to drop the bag and leave my store. NOW!

Masked Man 1(holding his hands up)

Easy old timer. You wouldn't want to have a heart attack.

Store Owner

Three! Four!

Masked Man 1

Cool It!

Store Owner

Five!

A thud is heard and the store owner falls to the ground. Pan up as we see another masked man.

Masked Man 3

I hope you guys didn't soil your self.

Masked Man 2

Paul. Always on time.

Paul

Alright. You guys grab the stuff.

Masked Man 2 runs to a corner to grab some jewels.

Woman(o.s.)

Herbert!

Paul

Grab the woman!

Masked Man 1 runs to the woman and grabs her.

Herbert(lifting his head)

Rhonda!

Paul

Shut up old man! Alright guys time for us to split.

Masked Man 2

Let me grab this beautiful red diamond.

He goes to grab for it but is snatched in the air and thrown into a wall.

Masked Man 1

What the? Whose there?

Masked Man 1 takes out a knife. We see a batarang thrown at a masked man's hand resulting in him dropping the knife. He looks at the batarang.

Masked Man 1

Paul. What's going on?

Paul

I have no idea. Grab the stuff and lets go.

He goes to grab the bags but is kicked in the chest. He falls back laying on the ground gripping his chest.

Masked Man 1

He kicked me in the chest! Son of-

Pan to Paul looking shocked and so is Herbert and Rhonda. Pan to Batman standing over masked man 1.

Paul

Your the Batman. Its unreal.

Batman squints his eyes. He begins to walk towards Paul.

Paul(frantically)

No stay back! Stay away from me!

He pulls out a gun and points it at the store owner Herbert. Batman throws the batarang at his hand causing him to drop the gun. Pan to Paul holding his hand. Pan to Batman's fist.

[FADE OUT]

CUT TO FIVE MINS LATER

We see Paul and the other two crooks hanging from the ceiling by a wire. Pan to Herbert talking to a fat cop(Harvey Bullock).

Harvey Bullock

So Tell me what happened?

Herbert

Well Officer Bullock, I caught these three punks robbing me and the Batman stopped them.

Harvey Bullock

The Batman huh?

Herbert

Yeah. He didn't stick around long. He just vanish in thin air.

Harvey Bullock

Right!(to officer)The Batman strikes again. The Commissioner isn't going to like this.

INT-WAYNE MANOR-NIGHT

We see a Clock. The clock slides to the right. Bruce walks out in a dark blue shirt and blue jeans. Pan to Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth

Sir. Ms. Vicky Vale called. She says for me to tell you can't hide from her.

Bruce Wayne

She's very persistent.

Alfred Pennyworth

Yes she is sir. So what are you going to do about it Master Bruce?

Bruce Wayne

What do you mean Alfred?

Alfred Pennyworth

Ms. Vale is very attractive woman.

Bruce Wayne

I'm going to stop you right there. I'm going to see Lucius in the morning.

Alfred Pennyworth

For what sir?

Bruce Wayne

I need a car. I'm finding harder to evade the Gotham P.D. I'm hoping Lucius will have something for me.

Pan to the T.V. and the news is on. A reporter is talking about Alicia(woman who stole the biker's bike)

Reporter

A young woman named Alicia Akers was taking into custody for robbing the ATM. The odd thing about the situation is she doesn't appear to remember anything about it. Sources say the last thing she remembers is being at the club with her boyfriend.

Pan to Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

Odd. I'm going to bed Alfred.

Bruce walks off. The phone rings. Alfred picks it up.

Alfred Pennyworth

Wayne Manor.

The other person hangs up. Alfred hangs up.

Alfred Pennyworth

Odd.

INT-GOTHAM P.D. HEADQUARTERS-NIGHT

We see police officers and Harvey Bullock sitting in chairs. Standing up front facing them is Commissioner Fields holding a newspaper that says" Batman Strikes Again"

Commissioner Fields

This Vigilante is making mockery of our department. I don't like this. I want this flying rodent found. You got it, no one takes the law into their own hands. No one! Catch him at all cost!

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES WEAPONS DEPARTMENT-MORNING

We see Lucius looking over some paper work. Pan to Bruce walking in.

Lucius Fox

Well if it isn't Mr. Wayne. What can I do for you?

Bruce Wayne

I hate to keep bothering you. But I have question for you?

Lucius Fox

What is that?

Bruce Wayne

Do you have a car?

Lucius Fox

Yes I do. It gets me to work everyday.

Bruce Wayne(smirks)

No. I mean something for me for racing.

Lucius Fox

Do you plan on street racing Mr. Wayne.

Bruce Wayne

Well I do like to live fast and furious.

Lucius Fox

So you do Mr. Wayne. I guess rock climbing gets old. (he smiles)

Bruce Wayne

You don't have to-

Lucius Fox

Like I said Mr. Wayne, your the rightful owner of Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce Wayne

Do you have anything?

Lucius Fox

I think I've got something for you.

Lucius Fox walks off and Bruce follows.

Lucius Fox

The company back in the 80s were working with NASCAR to build a racing car. The car was design to model the corvette. I tell you this the baby sure is fast.

They stop at a covered car. Lucius smiles at Bruce. He lifts the cover. Its reveals black corvette.

Bruce Wayne

It looks like a regular corvette.

Lucius Fox

Don't let the appearance fool you.

Lucius pops open the hood. Shows an odd looking engine.

Bruce Wayne

Very odd engine.

Lucius Fox

That's because its not meant for any other corvettes it was pacifically design for this one.

Bruce Wayne

Why a corvette?

Lucius Fox

It was the popular car at the time.

Bruce Wayne

About the engine.

Lucius Fox

Give it a text drive. You'll see the difference.

INT-CORVET-MORNING

We see Bruce and Lucius in the driver and passengers seat.

Lucius Fox

This engine gives the car the capability to go faster than a normal car speed. 120 miles is nothing compared to this.

EXT-OUTSIDE CORVET-MORNING

We see Bruce driving the corvette around the parking lot.

INT-CORVET-MORNING

Bruce looks to Lucius and then to the handle.

Lucius Fox

Can you handle it?

Bruce Wayne

We'll see.

Bruce pulls the handle and the force knocks him and Lucius back.

EXT-PARKING LOT-MORNING

The corvette speeds as fire comes from the pipe in the back. Bruce performs a donut and stops.

INT-CORVET-MORNING

Bruce looks to Lucius and smiles.

Lucius Fox

What do you think?

Pan to and zoom into Bruce face as he smirks.

Bruce Wayne

Fast and Furious.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-WAYNE MANOR-DAY

We see Vicky Vale snooping around and the living room. She is looking through his drawers.

Vicky Vale

Okay Mr. Wayne. What are your secrets?

She continues look around. Pan to Alfred walking in. Vicky continues to snoop.

Alfred Pennyworth

Umm! Umm!

Vicky turns around quickly.

Vicky Vale(nervously)

Hello. I'm just rearranging.

Alfred Pennyworth(smiling)

Really. Here I thought that was my job. Didn't know Master Bruce was replacing me with a maid.

Vicky Vale

I just thought I'll give you a hand.

Alfred Pennyworth

Right. Well since your here Ms. Vale why not have a cup of tea with me. That way I won't tell Master Bruce you were here snooping.

Alfred smiles. Vicky Vale smirks and follows Alfred to the Kitchen.

INT-DISTRICT ATTORNEY'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Harvey looking in the mirror flipping his coin. He smirks. Pan to Rachel storming in the office. She slams her papers on the ground.

Harvey Dent(concerned)

What's wrong?

Rachel Dawes

Its nothing.

Harvey Dent

You call nearly breaking a door nothing(pauses) Is this about Bruce.

Rachel Dawes

I tried calling him to say I'm sorry for going off on him the other night but he doesn't return my calls.

Harvey Dent

Maybe he's busy.

Rachel Dawes

Too busy for his childhood friend.

Harvey Dent

We can cancel the dinner reservations. If your not up to it.

Rachel Dawes(comes close)

No, I'm up for it. Matter fact I'm looking forward to it.

She smiles. Pan to Harvey with wide grin.

Harvey Dent(smooth)

Great.

EXT-STREET CORNER-DAY

We see two guys standing on a corner. They both are carrying duffle bags.

Guy 1

Do you actually think we can market off this? Its called Lawbreaker. Lawbreaker!

Guy 2

I think its kind of catchy.

Guy 1 just looks at him like he's crazy. Pan to a car driving up to them.

Man in Car

I heard this where we can get the new good.

Guy 1

Yeah we might have something. Maybe.

Man in Car

Good. I'm looking for a fix. How much?

Guy 2

Fifty Bucks.

Man in the Car

50 bucks? That's a little steep.

Guy 1

You get 10 in a bag. Take it or leave it.

Man in the Car

Okay(takes out his wallet)

He hands Guy 1 50 dollars. Guy 2 reaches in the duffle bag and pulls out one freezer bag with Lawbreaker in it.

Man in the Car

Hope this is worth it.

Man in the Car drives off. Pan to Guy 2.

Guy 2

Asshole.

INT-MAN IN THE CAR-DAY

We see the man pop one of the Lawbreakers in his mouth. His eyes glows red. He step on the gas and begins to speed up.

INT-WAYNE MANOR-DAY

We see Alfred and Vicky sitting in the kitchen at a table.

Vicky Vale

Really(laughs)I wouldn't peg Bruce Wayne as a Zorro fan.

Alfred Pennyworth

Oh yes. Master Bruce loved Zorro.

Bruce Wayne(walking in)

Alfred I need-

He sees Vicky and is confused.

Alfred Pennyworth

Well Master Bruce. Vicky has stopped by to talk to you. I'll leave you two alone.

Alfred begins to walk out. Bruce whispers in his ear.

Bruce Wayne

I need your help with a car. I need you to fix it up to match my personality.

Alfred Pennyworth

Right away sir.

Alfred leaves. Pan to Vicky smiling Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

What is it you want to talk about?

Vicky Vale(pulling out her pad)

First thing everyone wants to know. is Where has Bruce Wayne been?

Bruce Wayne

Traveling.

Vicky Vale

Why announce your death?

Bruce Wayne

Just a mistake.

Vicky Vale(unconvinced)

Right. How about-

Bruce Wayne

How about you and me dinner tonight? I know a great restaurant.

Vicky Vale

Sorry Mr. Wayne I don't mix business with pleasure.

Bruce Wayne

What's a little business without a little pleasure.

Vicky Vale

Are you try put on your charm?

Bruce Wayne

Depends, is it working?

Vicky Vale

Okay. Mr. Wayne, you have a date. As long as we do a real interview.

Bruce smiles. Vicky leaves with a smile. Alfred walks in with a smile.

Alfred Pennyworth

Which suit should I put out?

Pan to Bruce smirking.

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-NIGHT

We see Rupert Thorne walking out of the office on the phone.

Rupert Thorne

Now that's what I like to hear. Whatever they do while on it is there problem. That why I have you Bullock. Make sure it doesn't come back to me.

Rupert Thorne hangs up. Pan to Lucius Fox looking at him.

Rupert Thorne

What the hell you looking at?

Lucius Fox

I was just leaving Mr. Thorne.

Rupert Thorne

Right.

INT-NAPIERS RESIDENCE-NIGHT

We see Paula Napier getting dressed up. Pan to Jack walking up to her.

Jack Napier

Are you ready dear?

Paula Napier

Just give me a minute.

Jack Napier

I have reservations for eight.

Paula Napier

I'm coming.

Paula finishes and Her and Jack walk out the door.

INT-RESTAURANT-NIGHT

We see Harvey and Rachel walk in. They approach a podium with a waiter waiting.

Harvey Dent

Dent party of two.

Pan to Bruce and Vicky Vale walking in. The waiter looks to him.

Waiter

Mr. Bruce Wayne. Your table is ready.

The waiter brushes past Harvey.

Harvey Dent

Okay. And I'm not here.

Rachel Dawes

Don't worry about it we can leave.

Bruce and Vicky Vale approaching Harvey and Rachel.

Bruce Wayne

Do you guys need a table?

Harvey Dent

Yeah that will-

Rachel Dawes

That's fine I don't need any favors.

Bruce Wayne

Come on Rachel your my best friend.

Rachel Dawes

Right.

Harvey Dent

Since were already here.

Bruce Wayne

Great It'll be a double date.(to Vicky) you don't mind?

Vicky Vale

Doesn't matter. I only want my interview.

Harvey Dent

I guess its settle.

He looks to Rachel and smiles nervously. Bruce signals the waiter to put two tables together.

CUT FIFTEEN MINS LATER.

Pan to Bruce and Harvey laughing.

Bruce Wayne

I never seen Rachel so upset.

Rachel Dawes

Enough about me. Lets talk about you Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

I'm sure they don't want to hear about me.

Vicky Vale

I'm all ears to learn more about the billionaire playboy.

Rachel Dawes

Lets start off with Where you've been for the past six years.

Bruce Wayne

Traveling.

Rachel Dawes

Got so busy traveling that you couldn't keep in touch with your suppose best friend.

Bruce Wayne

Rachel. I-

Rachel Dawes

It doesn't matter.

Vicky Vale

Now this is juicy.

Bruce Wayne

I have to use the restroom.

Bruce gets up. He walks to the bathroom.

INT-MEN'S BATHROOM-NIGHT

We see Bruce walk in. He notices Jack Napier talking to himself.

Jack Napier

I give and I give. I take her out to eat and she complains.

Bruce Wayne

Are you okay?

Jack Napier(faces Bruce)

Yeah. Its just my wife were having problems. I get a job at a plant and she critise me for it. I get my first paycheck and I take her out to eat and she complains.

Bruce Wayne

I'm sorry to hear that.

Jack Napier

I always wanted to be a comedian. I wanted my stage name to be Joker.

Bruce Wayne

Well its never too late. I might even be there to see your first act.

Jack Napier

According to my wife it is. I just need to relax. Lucky my friend hook me up with this.

He pulls out the Lawbreaker drug pill.

Jack Napier

Its called Lawbreaker, my friend says it will relax me.

Bruce Wayne

Isn't that a drug?

Jack Napier ignores him and puts in his mouth. Bruce notice his eyes glow red.

Bruce Wayne

Are you okay?

Jack Napier(smirks)

I'm just fine.

Jack walks out with a big smile. Pan to Bruce concerned.

[FADE OUT] ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-RESTAURANT-NIGHT

Bruce walks out the bathroom. He looks to Jack Napier arguing with a waiter.

Waiter

Hey. Calm down sir. I wasn't looking at your wife.

Jack Napier

So my wife isn't attractive.

Waiter

No that not it, she is attractive.

Jack Napier

I thought you said you weren't checking her out. Your thinking funny bob huh? You some kind of Joker. Now I have to kick your ass.

Paula Napier

Jack! What is wrong with you?

Jack punches the waiter. Pan to the other people staring in aw.

Paula Napier(shocked)

Jesus! Now you have everyone staring at us.

Jack Napier

So what?

Pan to the police walking in.

Paula Napier

This is so embarrassing. This is too much stress for the baby. Now you're going to jail.

Jack Napier

Its hell of lot of better than listening to your damn voice.

Pan to Paula shocked. The police drag Jack out. Pan to Bruce going back to the table.

Rachel Dawes

What was up with that guy?

Harvey Dent

I have no idea.

Bruce Wayne

I'm calling it a night. I don't really feel good.(He looks to Vicky)I'll have Alfred take you home.

Vicky Vale

Okay. Are you going to be okay?

Rachel Dawes(concerned)

Yeah Bruce. You okay?

Bruce Wayne

Yeah just fine. Nice seeing you again Harvey.

Bruce walks out.

EXT-OUTSIDE-NIGHT

We see Bruce walking to a limo. Standing outside of it is Alfred.

Bruce Wayne

Something has come up. I need to check something out.

Alfred Pennyworth

What is it sir?

Bruce Wayne

A drug called Lawbreaker. I need to find out about it. I met a guy who used it. His whole personality changed. Take me back to manor and comeback and pick up Vicky.

Alfred Pennyworth

Will do sir.

Bruce Wayne

Thank you Alfred.

Bruce gets in the back. Alfred gets in the driver seat. They drive off.

INT-BATCAVE-NIGHT

We see Bruce and Alfred coming off the elevator.

Bruce Wayne

How's the car?

Alfred Pennyworth

Take a look, sir.

Bruce looks. Pan to the corvette that looks more like a bat. With the batwings pointing outward. The front is closed in bat ears.(the batmobile is model after Batman Tim Burton and Batman TAS)The batmobile is facing the water fall.

Bruce Wayne

You really put your all into this Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth

Yes I did. Try not to get reckless. Even though I can't count on that.

Bruce Wayne

I'm heading out. Don't worry I won't be reckless that much.

Bruce walks to a room and reveals the Batman attire. He puts it on.

Batman(looks to Alfred)

Don't wait up.

Batman pushes the button and the Batmobile opens on top. He jumps in and pulls off.

INT-STREET CORNER-NIGHT

We see the same two guys. Pan to Bullock pulling up to them in his squad car.

Guy 1

Bullock. What do you want?

Harvey Bullock

Thorne wants me to check up on you two idiots.

Guy 1

Everything's going fine. The duffle bag is nearly empty.

Harvey Bullock

Good. You want a freaking medal. Well the boss want you two to meet with Sid the Squid at the Diner.

Guy 2

What for?

Harvey Bullock

Re-up. The stuff is making a killing despite the circumstances. **B**e there and try not to sound like idiots.

Harvey Bullock drives off.

EXT-ALLEY-NIGHT

We see a guy in beat down clothes. He pulls out a bag of Lawbreaker drug pills. Pan up to Batman swooping down grabbing the guy.

EXT-ROOFTOP-NIGHT

We see Batman holding the guy over the ledge.

Guy

Jesus!

Batman

Lawbreaker. Where did you get it!

Guy(terrified)

I don't know!

Batman

Whose the source! I know you know something. (he looks over the edge of the rooftop.)How high is this ten or fifteen feet.

Guy

Please don't!

Batman

Then tell me about Lawbreaker!

Guy

Okay Okay. A cop by Harvey Bullock. He'll tell you everything. Word on the street is its a meeting tonight at Gotham Diner.

Batman tosses him to the side and jumps off the edge.

INT-GOTHAM DINER-NIGHT

We see Harvey Bullock and the two dope guys enter the diner. Pan to a man(Sid the Squid)sitting at a table surrounded by his entourage all them carrying automatics.

Harvey Bullock

Sid the Squid.

Sid the Squid

Bullock(he signals to the diner clerk)

Diner Clerk forces other customers out. He walks to the back himself.

Harvey and the two other guys sit down.

Sid the Squid

So your here for a re-up.

Harvey Bullock

Yeah. Must say your stuff is a knockout minus the troublesome effects.

Sid the Squid

That's why its called Lawbreaker. It enhances chemicals that triggers the brain to make people react to things they normally don't do.

Harvey Bullock

You don't say.

EXT-ROOF OF THE DINER-NIGHT

We see Batman kneeled on the roof listening.

INT-GOTHAM DINER-NIGHT

As Sid the Squid and Harvey continue to talk the lights shut off.

Sid the Squid

What the hell? You set me up!

Harvey Bullock

No!

Sid the Squid pulls out his gun so does his entourage. Harvey Bullock pulls out his gun so does the two dope guys. Sid the Squid flips the table over. They continue the gun fight. Pan to a batarang soaring across the air knocking Harvey and Sid's gun out of their hands.

Sid the Squid(looking up)

What in God's name?

Pan to Batman swooping down tackling Sid. He throws two batarangs knocking the entourage guns out their hands. He punches two and kicks another. Pan to Harvey Bullock calling for back up.

Harvey Bullock

Back up! Batman! Requesting all cars! Gotham Diner!

Batman throws three ropes wrapping Harvey and the dope guys. The two dope boys drop their guns. Batman walks to Bullock. He picks up and slams him to the wall.

Batman

Tell me about your boss! Who orders the drugs!

Harvey Bullock

No way. He'll ice me!

Batman

You think I won't.

Harvey Bullock

Please I know nothing.

Pan to the door as Cop sirens are heard. Two police officers bust through the door.

Cops

Freeze.

Pan to Bullock on the ground. Pan to the cops confused.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

EXT-GOTHAM'S DINER-NIGHT

We see Commissioner Fields, Harvey Bullock, and other police officers. Pan to officers taking Sid the Squid and his entourage into custody.

Commissioner Fields(phone)

I want choppers, squad cars road blocks for Batman! We will not lose him!

EXT-ALLEY-NIGHT

We see Batman jump in the Batmobile.

INT-BATMOBILE-NIGHT

Batman starts the engine. A screen pops up. Revealing Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth

Vicky is at home safe and sound sir.

Batman

Good. Thanks Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth

What is your plan Master Bruce? They have you surrounded with no way out.

Batman

Easy Alfred. Break through and out run them.

Alfred Pennyworth

Bloody hell. Do be careful sir.

EXT-FRONT OF DINER-NIGHT

We see the police surrounding the Diner. Pan to two cops.

Cop 1

Do you hear that?

Cop 2

Sounds like an engine running. A mighty powerful sounding engine.

Pan to the Batmobile coming out of the alley. He breaks through two police cars.

Cop 1

Jesus!

Cop 2

Lets go! Lets go!

INT-BATMOBILE-NIGHT

Batman

Alfred. I need to shake the cops. Why I can get the recording to Rachel or Harvey. Did you connect the spikes like I asked.

Alfred Pennyworth

Yes sir. Try not to kill anyone

Batman

I'm no murderer Alfred.

EXT-CHASE-NIGHT

The police cars are behind the Batmobile as they pursue him.

Cop in Car

Pull over. This is your last warning.

INT-BATMOBILE-NIGHT

Batman flips a switch.

EXT-CHASE-NIGHT

A line of spikes come out the back of the Batmobile. The two cop cars hit them and they crash into each other. Pan to two other cops dodging them. They continue to pursue Batman.

Cop Car 2

Pull Over Now!

Pan up to the police choppers.

INT-BATMOBILE-NIGHT

Batman

This is getting out of hand. I have to shake them.

Batman pulls the lever. The force knocks him back in the seat.

EXT-CHASE-NIGHT

We see the cops view of the Batmobile. Fire comes from the back. The Batmobile speeds up.

Cop 3

We're loosing him.

The Batmobile sharp turns and goes into a tunnel. The lights go off.

EXT-TUNNEL-NIGHT

The cop cars enter the tunnel.

Cop Car 4

I can't get a visual.

Pan to the Batmobile exiting the tunnel.

Cop Car 3

We lost him.

INT-BATMOBILE-NIGHT

Batman

I've lost them Alfred. I'm going to meet Rachel.

Alfred Pennyworth

Please try not to frighten her sir.

Batman

Don't worry Alfred. I'm sure Rachel can handle it.

EXT-DOWNTOWN NIGHT

We see the Batmobile hit a corner, turning into a parking lot.

INT-DISTRICT ATTORNEY'S OFFICE-NIGHT

We see Rachel walk in. She goes for the light switch.

Batman

No lights.

Rachel jumps.

Rachel Dawes

Oh my God. How'd you get in here?

Batman

I have something for you. Its to get things moving.

Rachel Dawes

Get moving for what?

Batman

Reshaping Gotham. Its not to far from saving.

Batman hands her a tape.

Rachel Dawes

What is this?

Batman

A tape of Sid the Squid and Harvey Bullock. Its not much yet but its a beginning.

Rachel Dawes(looking at the tape)

Sid the Squid and Bullock the cop. How did you get this?

She looks up to see him gone. Pan to a confused Rachel.

[FADE OUT] [ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

We see Bruce in the bed. Pan to Alfred walking in with tea.

Alfred Pennyworth

Long night sir.

Bruce Wayne

Sleep during the day and out at night.

Alfred Pennyworth

I guess this will be a bad time to tell you that Ms. Vicky Vale called.

Pan to Bruce's eyes open.

Alfred Pennyworth(cont'd)

She seemed pretty worried about you as was Rachel.

Bruce Wayne

Rachel too huh?

Bruce gets out of bed and begins doing push-ups.

Alfred Pennyworth

What are you going to do about them, Master Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

Nothing. I don't have time for a love life.

Alfred Pennyworth

Maybe you should consider a social life. People will wonder What exactly does Bruce Wayne do with his life?

Bruce Wayne

I could play the playboy type, borrow some characteristics from Jason.

Alfred Pennyworth

I must say Ms. Vale is a beauty.

Bruce Wayne

Why don't you date her.

Alfred Pennyworth

Too young for me.

Bruce smirks.

INT-DISTRICT ATTORNEY'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Rachel and Harvey listening to the tape given to her by Batman.

Harvey Dent

My God. How did you get this?

Rachel Dawes

Doesn't matter.

Harvey Dent

This isn't much, but we definitely can start something with this.

Rachel Dawes

We can bring down Thorne if we get one them to crack.

Harvey Bullock

We might get Bullock. If he wants to keep his job. Are you ready to start this?

Rachel Dawes

Lets get this ship a sailing. Thorne is going down.

Harvey Dent

Bet your ass he is.

Harvey stare at Rachel and she stares back.

Cut off on their looks to another.

INT-NAPIER'S RESIDENCE-NIGHT

We see Jack walk into the house. Pan to Paula looking at him.

Paula Napier

Did you enjoy jail?

Jack Napier

I don't remember what happen. I remember going to the bathroom that's it.

Paul Napier

Do I really annoy you Jack?

Jack Napier(He walks to her and hugs her)

Of course not. When the baby comes. We'll be like a real family. I promise.

Cut off on their hug.

INT-GOTHAM GAZETTE-DAY

We see Bruce walking in. "Lifehouse Somebody Else's Song" is playing in the background. Pan to people staring in awe. The editor rushes to shake Bruce's hand.

Editor

Mr. Bruce Wayne its an honor.

Bruce Wayne

Hello. I'm wondering if Vicky Vale is in.

Editor

Oh yes Mr. Wayne she's at her desk.

He points to Vicky who is typing.

Bruce Wayne

Thank you.

Bruce walks to her desk.

Bruce Wayne

So this is Gotham Gazette, nice.

Vicky Vale

Seems your feeling better.

Bruce Wayne

Yes I am. Alfred told me you called. Listen I felt we never got to know each other. Would you like to give it another try?

Vicky Vale

I don't know. I have to check my schedule.

Bruce Wayne(smiles)

Well if your free. Give me a call.

Bruce walks off. Pan to Vicky intrigued. The song ends.

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-DAY

We see Rupert Thorne in his chair talking on a cell phone.

Rupert Thorne

Yes. This is a problem. We have to make sure they don't interfere. Make sure of it.

Intense melody is playing and cuts off.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]


	3. 103 Divide

The Dark Knight

103 Divided

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-DAY

We see a guy going into Thorne's office. Pan to Rupert Thorne looking at the guy(Paul Warner)dressed in a white shirt and red tie with black dress pants.

Rupert Thorne

Must be the new intern guy.

Paul Warner

Yes sir. I would like to say its an honor-

Rupert Thorne

Just do what you have to do. I hate kiss asses.

Paul Warner

Yes sir.

Rupert Thorne

Get out of my office.

Paul Warner walks out of his office.

Paul Warner

What an asshole.

Pan to a few employees carrying a large crate. Pan to Paul looking at it skeptically.

EXT-CAR CHASE-NIGHT

We see a green beetle car sharp turning a corner. 15 seconds after, we see the batmobile turning the corner.

INT-GREEN CAR-NIGHT

THUG 1

Man this guy won't let up. Will he?

THUG 2

Keep the car steady.

Thug 2 sticks his body out the window.

EXT-CAR CHASE-NIGHT

Thug 2 pulls out a 9mm.

THUG 2

Eat this Bats!

Thug 2 fires the gun. Pan to the Batmobile as the bullets bounce off. Pan to Thug 2.

THUG 2

SHIT!

INT-BATMOBILE-NIGHT

We see Batman flipping a switch.

EXT-CAR CHASE-NIGHT

A machine gun pops up from the right side of the Batmobile. The machine gun fires and hits the green beetle in the back tires. Thug 2 gets back in the car. The car begins to swerve and runs into a lamp post. The Batmobile stops and opens. Batman jumps out. Pan to Thug 1 getting out the beetle car.

Thug 1

Come on hurry up before-

Pan to Batman on top of the car. He jumps off the car and tackles the thug to the ground and punches him out cold. Pan to Thug 2 terrorfied.

Thug 2

Please! Please!

Batman comes closer. Police sirens are heard. Pan to Thug 2 covering his eyes. He removes his hands to see Batman gone. Pan to two cop cars stopping in front of the crashed beetle. Pan to Harvey Bullock and a man with glasses(Lt. James Gordon)wearing a white collar with a brown tie, and brown pants suit, with a tan trench coat getting out of the car. Lt. James Gordon looks around, along with Bullock.

Harvey Bullock

Something tells me the bats been here.

Lt. James Gordon

Yeah. But hes not the concern now.

He looks to the two thugs. Cut off on Lt James Gordon.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

Benjamine Mckenzie...Bruce Wayne/BatmanJames Gandolfini...Rupert ThorneTim Conway...Alfred PennyworthHilarie Burton...Vicky ValeJoshua Jackson...Harvey DentMary Elizabeth Winstead...Rachel DawesKeith David...Lucius FoxKerr Smith...Jack Napier

Guest StarsTopher Grace...Paul WarnerWiley Pickett...Lt. James GordonBen Davis...Harvey Bullock

[ACT I]

INT-WAYNE MANOR-MORNING

We see Bruce laying in the bed tiredly. Pan to Lucius sitting on his bed. Bruce opens his eyes.

Bruce WayneLucius? What are you doing here?

Lucius FoxWe need to talk, Mr. Wayne.

Bruce Wayne(sitting up)If your here this early, I take it its important.

Lucius FoxVery important .

CUT TO:LIVING ROOM

We see Bruce(dressed)sitting to Lucius sitting on the other side on the foot seat.

Bruce WayneWhats going on Lucius?

Lucius FoxTell me Mr. Wayne, how long do you plan on letting Thorne run your family's company.

Bruce WayneI have no interest in being ceo.

Lucius FoxDon't take me as fool Mr. Wayne. We both know what Thorne is about.

Bruce WayneYes. But what can I do? I'm just a trust fund billionaire.

Lucius FoxWe both know your more than that.

Lucius gets up and begins to walk to the door.

Lucius FoxDon't let your legacy crumble, Mr. Wayne. I'm sure Alfred will agree.

Lucius walks out the door. Pan to Alfred walking in.

Alfred PennyworthYou know Master Bruce, he's right.

Bruce WayneI know Alfred. I have to act, and quick.

INT-COMMISSIONER FIELD'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Commissioner Fields and Lt. James Gordon.

Commissioner FieldsI assign you to the vigilante Batman. Bullock is telling me your disregarding my orders.

Lt James GordonNo offense Commissioner, but I don't see Batman as a problem at this point.

Commissioner FieldsReally Gordon. What is the problem?

Lt James GordonYou know the problem very well. crooked cops and kingpins that appear untouchable.

Commissioner FieldsI don't like that attitude Gordon. Do your job or will see how long you'll be a Lt.

Lt Gordon walks out the office.

CUT TO:

INT-GOTHAM HEADQUARTERS-DAY

We see Lt. Gordon coming out of the office. Pan to Bullock approaching him with three other cops.

Harvey BullockIf it isn't the bat lover.

Lt James GordonOh. Bullock. How your still a cop, I will never get it.

Harvey BullockYou know how it is Lt. just play the undercover card.

Lt. James GordonYou don't say.

Officer 1Whose side are you on Gordon?

Officer 2 and 3Yeah Gordon.

Lt. James GordonI'm on the side I've always been on, the law.

CUT OFF ON LT. JAMES GORDON

INT-INTERROGATION ROOM-DAY

We see Rachel and Sid the Squid. Sid the Squid's lawyer is sitting next to him.

Rachel DawesTell me sid or is it Robert?

Sid the SquidSid is just fine.

Rachel DawesBet your a real tough guy, huh?

Sid the SquidI can be tough with you baby.

Rachel Dawes(smirks)So who order the Lawbreaker sid?

Sid the Squid(laughs)Really expect me to tell you that. Sid the Squid ain't no rat, doll face.

Rachel DawesReffering to yourself in 3rd person, cute. Real gangsta huh? Tell me how much does Thorne pay?

LawyerYou have no proof my client is working for Thorne.

Sid The SquidThe ceo of Wayne Enterprises, why would I know him?

Rachel DawesCut the bull Sid. We both know Thorne is your business partner. Give him up maybe you'll do six months to a year tops.

Sid the SquidLike I said I don't know Thorne. Get it right princess.

LawyerIt seems to be going nowhere Ms. Dawes, my client obviously doesn't know anything.

Rachel DawesI suggest you get your client to talk or hes going to be going to jail for a very long time. So choke on that.

Rachel walks out the door. Pan to the Lawyer whispering in his ear.

INT-OUTSIDE INTERROGATION ROOM-DAY

We see Rachel approaching Harvey who is looking at Sid through the window.

Harvey DentHes not going to rat on Thorne.

Rachel DawesThen we get Bullock.

Harvey DentCommissioner Fields and the rest of the P.D. is backing Bullock. They swear they sent him undercover.

Rachel DawesWe both know thats not true. I don't get it Harvey, I thought you wanted Thorne.

Harvey DentI do. I want him so bad that I'm willing to do anything.

Rachel DawesWhat about trusting the Batman?

Harvey DentWhat?

Rachel DawesBatman. I got the tape from him. Thanks to him we have a lead.

Harvey DentWhat? And your just telling me this now.

Rachel DawesI'm sorry okay. I didn't want to alarm you with it.

Harvey DentI think its a little too soon to be trusting Batman.

Rachel DawesLook what hes doing for the city Harvey. He's giving the people hope.

Harvey BullockHe's a man who hides behind a mask.

Rachel DawesWe all hide behind masks Harvey.

CUT OFF ON HARVEY AND RACHEL.

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-DAY

We see Lucius walking into Thorne's office.

Rupert ThorneLucius Fox. I'm suprise your not in engineering since you spend most of your time there.

Lucius FoxThats good Mr. Thorne.

Rupert ThorneWhat do you want Fox?

Lucius FoxI've come to tell you that the new project never made it to my department.

Rupert ThorneWhat! Where the hell is it?

Lucius FoxIf I knew that I wouldn't of wasted my time coming here, Mr. Thorne.

CUT OFF ON AN UPSET RUPERT THORNE.

INT-GOTHAM COFFEE SHACK-DAY

We see Bruce and Vicky walking in.

Bruce WayneKind of surprised you called. Didn't think you were interested.

Vicky ValeI'm very interested, who exactly is Bruce Wayne.

Bruce WayneStick around Ms. Vale, you may find out.

Vicky ValeReally?

Pan to Harvey and Rachel walking in.

Harvey DentI'm just saying Rachel we don't know what his true intentions are.

Rachel DawesI think his true intensions are to help Gotham.

Harvey BullockYou think-

Rachel DawesBruce. Vicky Vale.

Bruce WayneRachel and Harvey we run into each other again I see.

Rachel DawesHow convient.

She looks to Vicky and smiles.

Bruce WayneWhat were you guys arguing about?

Harvey DentBatman.

Vicky ValeWhat about him?

Harvey DentRachel thinks we can trust him.

Vicky ValeWhy not?

Rachel DawesExactly!

Bruce WayneMaybe the fact he wears a mask.

Harvey DentThats what I said. Glad to see we're on the same page Bruce.

Vicky ValeMaybe he has a secret identity, protecting loved runs.

Rachel DawesExactly. If he shows his face, his loved one will be at risk.

Harvey DentBull.

Bruce looks to Rachel. He snaps out of his trance.

Bruce WayneA guy who dresses like a bat clearly has issues. Serious issues.

Harvey DentAgreed.

Pan to and upset Vicky and Rachel.

INT-OUTSIDE GOTHAM BANK-NIGHT

We see Paul Warner outside the bank with some type of suit on. The suit is green and grey with black mask. He presses a button. A clone of himself appears next to him.

Paul WarnerReady for this?

Paul Warner(copy)Oh yes.

Pan to the back of them as we watch them walk into the bank.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK}

[ACT II]

INT-BANK-NIGHT

We see Paul(real) walking across the floor as Paul(copy) ties up hostages.

Paul Warner(real)Alright. Everyone just calm down. We're just going take your money and other valuables. We're not here to hurt anyone.

Paul Warner(copy)Speak for yourself. Any of you move. I'll kill you and I mean that sincerely.

The hostages tremble with fear. Paul(real)approaches the copy.

Paul Warner(real)Whoa. Man we're not killing anyone.

Paul Warner(copy)So weak. Lucky I'm here. Grab the money from the safe and we can leave.

Paul Warner(real)Hey I'm the mastermind of this plan!

Paul Warner(copy)Right. Get the money!

The real Paul Warner walks to the back to the safe.

CUT TO:

INT-BULLOCK'S CAR-NIGHT

We see Lt. Gordon sitting in the passager seat waiting for Bullock. Gordon stares out the window watching Bullock beat up a teenage drug dealer. Bullock takes the drug dealers money and walks back to the car. He gets and turns to Gordon.

Harvey Bullock(showing him the money)You want half of this?

Lt. James GordonCome on Bullock. You know me, no thanks.

Harvey BullockYou know Gordon the good cop routine is played out in Gotham. Maybe you should think about surviving. You have a wife and son, start thinking about them.

He tries to offer the money to him again. Lt. Gordon refuses again.

Lt. James GordonI do think of them. What they'll think of me if I take that money.

Pan back to Bullock shaking his head.

Police RadioCalling all cars! Calling all cars! Bank Robbery in progress.

Harvey BullockBank Robbery. I'm betting the bat head is on the move.

Bullock starts the car and drives off.

INT-OUTSIDE GOTHAM BANK-NIGHT

The police have the bank surronded. Bullock and Gordon arrive. Lt. Gordon walks to a cop car and grabs a megaphone.

Lt. James GordonAlright. We have you surronded. Come out with your hands up.

CUT TO:

INT-GOTHAM BANK-NIGHT

We see Paul(real)running towards Paul(copy) with bags frantically.

Paul Warner(real)The cops man! The cops. Oh God were going to jail.

Paul Warner(copy)Calm down! It seems someone sounded the police. Was it you?

He gets in the Bank Clerk's face.

Bank ClerkNo. No. I swear.

Paul Warner(copy)Sure.

He points the gun in the Bank Clerk's face.

Paul Warner(real)Stop this. We're not going to kill anyone.

Paul Warner(copy)Shut up! Your acting like a coward. You want something you have to be willing to do anything.

The lights shut off. The hostages scream.

Paul Warner(real)The cops cut the power.

Paul Warner(copy)The cops? I don't think so.

Pan to a batarang coming from the right and hitting Paul(copy)in the hand forcing him to drop the gun.

Paul Warner(copy)What the?

Pan to Batman swooping and snatching Paul(copy) and knocks him out cold. Pan to Paul(real)scared.

Paul Warner(real)Jesus! I'm out of here!

Paul turns around and starts running. Pan to Batman firing his grappling gun hooking to Paul(real). Paul splits himself again.

BatmanWhat the?

The real Paul gets away as the copies is caught. Pan to Swat breaking the door as the lights come back on. Pan to Batman gone. Lt. Gordon walks in with Bullock.

Harvey BullockSeems like we missed him again Lt.

Lt. James GordonWe got who we needed. Cuff them.

The officers grabbed the two copies of Paul. Lt. Gordon pulls off one of their masks. Bullock removes the other one. Pan to Bullock and Gordon confused.

Lt. James GordonTwins?

Harvey BullockReally does take two doesn't it. Get them out of here.

The officers take the two fake Pauls away. Bullock looks to Gordon as he looks puzzled.

Harvey BullockWhat's eating you Lt?

Lt. James GordonSomething doesn't feel right. I find it odd thats all.

Harvey BullockDon't think on it too hard Lt.

Bullock walks out. Lt. Gordon looks around the bank. Pan to Batman behind it.

BatmanThis wasn't a normal bank robbery.

Lt. James Gordon turns to face Batman.

Lt. James GordonI could arrest you. I should that is.

BatmanBut you won't.

Lt. James GordonNo. I think your doing Gotham good. Giving hope in the streets. What about this Bank Robbery?

BatmanI tried to stop one of them.

Lt. James GordonTried to stop one of them? Theirs another?

BatmanFirst it was two. I took one down. I caught the other but he divided himself in two.

Lt. James GordonDivided? How?

BatmanThats what I have to find out. It could be possible the two you have aren't the real bank robber.

Lt. James GordonBut Clones.

BatmanExactly.

Lt. James GordonHow do you suppose he was able to do it?

Pan to see Batman gone.

Lt. James GordonI'm sure hope I'm right about you.

Pan to Bullock walking in.

Harvey BullockWho you talking to Gordon?

Lt. James GordonNo one.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-DAY

We see Paul walking the hall nervously. He runs into Lucius.

Lucius FoxHey there Paul. Back for a second day I see.

Paul WarnerHey, Mr. Fox.

Paul tries to brush past him. Lucius grabs his shoulder gently.

Lucius FoxAre you okay there, Paul?

Paul WarnerJust peachy Mr. Fox. Just have to get back to work.

Paul walks off quickly. Pan to Lucius suspicious look. Pan to Bruce behind him.

Bruce WayneLucius. I need to talk to you.

Lucius turns to face him.

Lucius FoxWhat about?

Bruce WayneIts a matter of importance.

Lucius nods.

CUT TO:

INT-ENGINEERING DEPARTMENT-DAY

We see Bruce and Lucius by his table.

Lucius FoxWhats the problem?

Bruce WayneI ran into a friend that can divide himself into two.

Lucius FoxDivide? As in split?

Bruce WayneRight. Does Wayne Enterprises have something like that?

Lucius FoxNo. Not that I know of.(thinking of something)No. Wait a minute.

Lucius rolls his seat to his computer.

Bruce WayneWhat is it Lucius?

Lucius FoxTheir was project Thorne planned on working on. Its an electrical device that causes duplication.

Bruce WayneWhat happened to it?

Lucius FoxIt was stolen.

Pan to Bruce's skeptical look.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-ENGINEERING DEPARTMENT-DAY

We see Bruce and Lucius still talking.

Bruce WayneWe need to find out whose likely to take it.

Lucius FoxThe new intern Paul Warner was acting nervously today when I was talking to him.

Bruce WayneWhere is he now?

Lucius FoxI don't know. He brushed past me, in a hurry.

Bruce WayneI'll check him out.

Lucius FoxDidn't know Paul was friend of yours Mr. Wayne.

Lucius smirks. Bruce smirks back and walks away.

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-DAY

We see Thorne coming out of his office. Pan to Harvey Dent behind him.

Harvey DentWell if isn't Rupert Thorne. I was hoping to run into you.

Rupert Thorne(facing him)Harvey Dent or is it Two-Face Harvey?

Pan to Harvey shifting uncomfortably.

Rupert ThorneYeah. I heard about you Dent. I did my research.

Harvey Dent(getting in his face)You don't know a damn thing about me. But I know you. I know you hired Sid the Squid.

Rupert ThorneIf thats true Dent. Prove it.

Thorne tries to past him Harvey grabs him by his collar and slams him into a door.

Harvey DentI won't let you get away. I will bring you down Thorne. By any means necessary.

Harvey lets him go and walks away. Pan to Thorne smirking.

Rupert ThorneBig Bad Harvey.

CUT TO:

INT-BATCAVE-DAY

We see Bruce on the Batcomputer. Pan to Alfred walking with tea. He sits on a table.

Alfred PennyworthFind out anything sir?

Bruce WayneYeah. Paul Warner, graduated Gotham High last year. All around student, very high in the scientific field.

Alfred PennyworthBut, why would he want to rob a bank with such academics?

Bruce WayneIt seems his mother was diagnose with cancer not too long ago. She needs surgery.

Alfred PennyworthHow awful.

Bruce WayneYeah. I'm going to see Gordon.

Alfred PennyworthCan you trust Gordon?

Bruce WayneHe was the one who caught Chill Alfred, and came to see me.

Alfred PennyworthThe same cop. What are the odds, sir? Now your both trying to save Gotham.

Bruce smirks.

CUT TO:

INT-WARNER'S RESIDENCE-DAY

We see a woman laying in a bed with i.v. standing over her is Paul.

Paul WarnerDon't worry mother. I'm going to get the money to save you. I promise whatever it takes.

Paul presses a button and splits himself in two.

EXT-DOWNTOWN GOTHAM-NIGHT

We see people going to the ATM standing in line. Pan to the two Paul's staring at them.

Paul Warner(copy)Don't wuss out this time.

Paul Warner(real)I won't.

Pan to the ATM line. We see Rachel and Vicky.

Rachel DawesYou know not to sound rude. Well, I hope you don't take it that way but your not that bad.

Vicky ValeThanks. I guess. Your not that bad too.

Rachel DawesNo. I thought you were just a groupie, clinging to Bruce for his fame and money.

Vicky ValeWow. Way to judge.

Rachel DawesI know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judged you like that.

Vicky ValeIts okay. I understand. Just being a good friend. Or is it something more?

Pan to Rachel off guard reaction. Before she can say anything the two approach with guns pointing at the people including Rachel and Vicky.

Paul Warner(real)Alright everyone just empty all of your money from your accounts and hand it to my partner here.

Man(stepping up)Why should we? I won't be intimidated.

Paul(copy)walks up to him and shoots him in the head. Pan to see the poeple scared.

Paul Warner(real)Jesus! What the hell man! You freaking shot him!

Paul Warner(copy)Did you not say whatever it takes?(to the people)Now empty out your accounts. Now!

Pan to Paul(real)scared as are the hostages.

CUT TO:

EXT-GORDON RESIDENCE-NIGHT

We see Lt. Gordon stepping outside to take the trash out. He throws the trash bag in the trash can.

Batman(o.s)Paul Warner.

Pan to Batman staying in the shadows.

Lt. James GordonHow'd you find out where I live?

BatmanI make it an habbit.

Lt. James GordonPretty bad habbit. Wondering if your stalking me.

BatmanI only stalk the ciminals.

Lt. James GordonPaul Warner. Who is that?

BatmanAn intern at Wayne Enterprises. He stole a classified device. The device was made for duplicating purposes.

Lt. James GordonSo this Paul Warner stole it while interning there?

BatmanHe has a mother who has cancer. She needs surgery.

Lt. James GordonHe's stealing money to save his mother.

BatmanThat will be my guess.

Lt. Gordon gets a call. He picks up his cell.

Lt. James GordonHold on Bullock. What happened?...Jesus.

Gordon hangs up.

Lt. James GordonYour guy is holding up an ATM. He killed a man.

Lt. Gordon looks to see Batman gone.

Lt. James GordonI sure hope you stop him.

Lt. Gordon runs into the house. He come back out and heads to his car. The car speeds off.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

EXT-GOTHAM DOWNTOWN-NIGHT

We see police cars surronding the building in back of the ATM. Pan to Gordon pulling up. He walks over to Bullock.

Lt. James GordonI want him alive.

Harvey BullockHopefully, thats all I can say Lt.

Lt. James GordonHe's desperate. He's trying to save his mother. We have to try and negotiate with him.

Harvey BullockHow do you-?

Lt. James GordonDoesn't matter. I want him alive.

Harvey BullockTheir hold up in the Old Gotham Bank. Several hostages including District Attorney Rachel Dawes and some reporter Vicky Vale. One of them killed a man already. Wait a minute Lt. What do you mean he theirs two of them like the last time.

Lt. James GordonThey were clones last time. The reason why they vanish in holding.

Harvey BullockCloning. This getting little sc-fi here.

Lt. James GordonExplain later. I'm going in.

Harvey BullockWhat are you nuts? Let swat handle it.

Lt. James GordonSwat are trigger happy. I want him alive remember.

Lt. James Gordon makes his way through the officers.

CUT TO:

INT-OLD GOTHAM BANK-NIGHT

We see hostages tied up, including Vicky and Rachel. Pan to Paul(real)pacing and Paul(copy)watching him.

Paul Warner(real)What are we going to do? We're not going to make out of this.

Paul Warner(copy)Will you calm down.

Paul Warner(real)Calm down! You killed a man.

Paul Warner(copy)So what?

Paul Warner(real)My mother wouldn't like us doing this.

Paul Warner(copy)Screw your mother! Lets get the cash!

Paul Warner(real)She's the reason why were doing this!

Paul Warner(copy)No you dragged us down too long.

Paul(copy)removes the mask.

Paul Warner(real)Your nothing but a copy. Not real, a fake!

Pan to Vicky and Rachel.

Rachel DawesWe have to do something.

Vicky ValeI think were not capable at the moment since were tied up.

A phone is ringing. Paul(copy) answers.

Paul Warner(copy)The negotiator. Who is this?

EXT-OUTSIDE-NIGHT

Lt. James GordonThis is Gordon. I want to help you.

INT-OLD GOTHAM BANK-NIGHT

We see Batman in the shadows. Pan to Paul(copy)

Paul Warner(copy)Help me? Listen Gordon all I want is a way out of here or I'll start popping hostages.

EXT-OUTSIDE-NIGHT

Lt. James GordonListen Paul, it doesn't have to be this way. I'm sure your mother will agree.

INT-OLD GOTHAM BANK-NIGHT

We see Batman untying the hostages. He come across Vicky and Rachel.

Vicky ValeSo your the Batman. I thought you'll be taller.

Batman doesn't say anything.

BatmanTheirs an exit in the back. Take it and look for Gordon.

Rachel DawesWhat about you?

BatmanI'm going to put an end to this. Go now.

The hostages begin going out the back. Pan to Paul(real)watching. He doesn't say anything. Pan to Paul(copy)noticing.

Paul Warner(copy)What the hell!

Pan to Batman standing in front of the hostages as they escape. Paul(copy)looks to Paul(real).

Paul Warner(copy)You were just going let our leverage escape. You idiot!

Paul Warner(real)I don't want to do this. I'm turning myself in and your going back somewhere deep inside of me.

Paul Warner(copy)What about mother? Your going to let her die.

BatmanDon't let your darkside win Paul.

Paul Warner(copy)You shut up!

BatmanYour in control Paul. Not the clone.

Paul Warner(real)Your right. But I killed a man. Theirs no freedom for me after this.

BatmanI can help you Paul.

Paul Warner(copy)Shut up! Don't let him poison us. The money to save your mother what about that. You said whatever it takes we said whatever it takes!

BatmanYour mother wouldn't want this, Paul. I read up on you. You have a gifted mind. Put it to some good.

Paul(real)takes off the mask and drops his gun.

Paul WarnerNo!

Pan to the door as Swat kicks it in. They see Paul(copy)with a gun and fire.

BatmanNo wait!

The bullets hit the copy. He falls to the ground so does the real Paul. Pan to Lt. Gordon running in, to see both on the ground.

Lt. James Gordon(grabbing a swat officer)What have you done!

The copy vanishes. Swat looks at Batman.

Lt. James GordonDon't shoot!

They look at Gordon. They look back to see Batman gone. Pan back to Gordon's look of failure.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERICAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-DISTRICT ATTORNEY'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Rachel at her desk in deep thought. Pan to Harvey walking in worried.

Harvey DentRachel. I heard what happened. Are you okay?

Rachel DawesI'm fine Harvey. Batman saved us. Stick that to your Batman's true intentions theory.

Harvey DentI still don't trust him. But I'm grateful that he saved you. I guess I'm willing to give him a shot.

Rachel DawesYou know having a gun pointed to you really makes you think on your life.

Harvey DentI bet it does

Rachel DawesI mean I don't want to waste my life wondering or regretting.

She gets out of her seat and kisses Harvey. Harvey shocked but kisses back."Linkin Park What I've Done"is playing in the background.

CUT TO:

INT-GOTHAM HEADQUARTERS-DAY

We see Harvey Bullock and Gordon talking.

Harvey BullockI know you got help from the Batman Lt.

Lt. James GordonReally.(turns to face him)Are you going to rat me out?

Harvey BullockNo. I'm just going watch the Batman stab you in the back. He's a vigilante Lt. He has no moral code, not like you.

Lt. James GordonSo says a cop who takes bribes and steals from drug dealers. Don't talk to me about morals.

Harvey BullockHe'll betray you down the line. Heed my warning Lt.

Lt. Gordon walks away.

INT-WAYNE MANOR-DAY

We see Bruce watching the t.v. Pan to the t.v.

AnnouncerBillionaire Bruce Wayne made a surprising donation to woman named Tanya Warner for surgery. For those who don't know she is the mother of recent bank robber Paul Warner. She was diagnose with cancer three months ago.

Pan back to Bruce standing in the living room deep in thought. Pan to Vicky behind it.

Vicky ValeThat was very generous of you Bruce.

Bruce WayneI just hope its enough.

Vicky ValeWhat?

Bruce WayneNothing. What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me.

Vicky ValeNo I'm not mad at you. Just was upset. But thats not what important now. I just wanted to say I would like for us to try.

Bruce WayneTry what?

Vicky ValeGetting know each other.

Bruce WayneOn or off the record?

Vicky ValeOff the record.

Vicky steps closer to him. Bruce looks into her eyes. She puts her hand on his face.

Bruce WayneTheir are things about me-

Vicky ValeDoesn't matter now.

She kisses him and Bruce kisses her back. Pan to Alfred walking in and notices them.

Alfred PennyworthOh dear.

He walks out. Pan back to Bruce and Vicky kissing. The song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]


	4. 104 Heat

The Dark Knight

104 Heat

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

INT-BUSINESS BALL-NIGHT

We see Rupert Thorne associating with other business ceos.

Rupert Thorne

Well Jan even though Jancorp is up 20% in stocks, expect Wayne Enterprises will come out on top.

Jan Johnson

Maybe if Thomas Wayne were alive. The stocks show Wayne Enterprises falling from the top five.

Rupert Thorne

Just for now. Thomas Wayne is dead and gone. I'm running the show now.

Jan Johnson

Running it straight to the ground that is.

Pan to Bruce walking in with Vicky on his arm. Everyone surrounds them. Pan back Thorne and Jan.

Jan Johnson

If you'll excuse me, I should greet the true ceo of Wayne Enterprises.

Jan sips from his wine glass and walks towards Bruce. Pan to an angry Rupert Thorne walking off.

Jan Johnson(making his way through)

Mr. Bruce Wayne. I haven't seen you since you we're a toddler.

Bruce Wayne

Jan Johnson. It has been awhile, should of know you'll be here. Wouldn't expect you to retire.

Jan Johnson

Retire? I'm still healthy and strong as an ox.

Bruce Wayne

My father always said you were stubborn.

Jan Johnson

Stubborn as a mule Bruce.(looks to Vicky)Who is this lovely lady?

Vicky Vale

Vicky Vale, reporter. Gotham Gazette.

Jan Johnson

Reporter? You know how to pick em Bruce.

Vicky Vale

I hope that's a compliment.

Jan Johnson

Feisty. She's a keeper Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

That she is Jan.

Jan gets a phone call.

Jan Johnson

Excuse me.(picks up and walks off)Hello.

Pan back to Bruce and Vicky.

Vicky Vale

He doesn't seem that bad.

Bruce Wayne

Yeah. Him and my dad were close. Him, Victor Powers, and my dad were best friends.

Vicky Vale

Really? Interesting.

Bruce seems to be looking for someone.

Vicky Vale

Who are you looking for? Another woman perhaps? huh?

Bruce Wayne(smirks)

No. I was looking for an old friend of mine, Jason. Seems he didn't come.

Pan to Jan approaching them upset.

Jan Johnson

I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me, I have to go.

Bruce Wayne(concerned)

What's wrong Jan?

Jan Johnson

Jancorp just caught on fire.

Jan walks off. Pan to a confused Bruce and Vicky.

[OPENING CREDITS]

BENJAMINE MCKENZIE...BRUCE WAYNE/BATMAN

JAMES GANDOLFINI...RUPERT THORNE

TIM CONWAY...ALFRED PENNYWORTH

JOSHUA JACKSON...HARVEY DENT

MARY ELIZABETH WINSTEAD...RACHEL DAWES

HILARIE BURTON...VICKY VALE

KEITH DAVID...LUCIUS FOX

KERR SMITH...JACK NAPIER

GUEST STARS

JAMES VAN DER BEEK...GARFIELD LYNNS/FIREFLY

JESSE SPENCER...JOHNATHAN CRANE

WILEY PICKETT...LT. JAMES GORDON

[ACT I]

EXT-OUTSIDE JANCORP-NIGHT

We see firefighters and police officers examining the scene. Pan to Jan arguing with the officers. Pan to Lt. Gordon walking off into an alley.

EXT-ALLEY-NIGHT

We see Gordon stop in the center of the alley. Pan to Batman in the shadows.

Batman

What happened?

Lt. James Gordon

Not much to tell. Firefighter say it isn't arson.

Batman

Then what cause the fire?

Lt. James Gordon

They said electric wiring from the basement.

Batman

Doesn't sound right. Too simple.

Lt. James Gordon

You think its something more?

Batman

Yes. I'll get back to you.

Lt. James Gordon

How can I get in touch...(turns to see Batman gone.)with you?

Cut off on Gordon walking out of the alley.

INT-RACHEL'S APARTMENT-DAY

We see Rachel lying in bed with Harvey.

Rachel Dawes

We should really get out of bed.

Harvey Dent

Or...We can stay in bed all day.(kisses her)All night.

Rachel Dawes

As much as I would love that. We have to find something on Thorne by all cost.

Harvey Dent

Right. But last night, it was incredible.

Rachel Dawes

I know. But we have work to do.

Harvey Dent

Maybe we can let Gordon help?

Rachel Dawes

Lt. James Gordon? Can we trust him?

Harvey get out of bed and puts his pants on.

Harvey Dent

I don't know but he seem like a decent guy.

Rachel Dawes

I'll go talk to him. I know the good and the bad cops pretty well.

Harvey Dent(getting close)

And how is that?

Rachel Dawes

That's my little secret Mr. Dent.

Harvey Dent

Well Ms. Dawes. I have to uncover that secret.

Cut off on Harvey and Rachel kissing.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-DAY

We see someone in a grey suit with rocket on his back in form of wings. He is holding a silver gun.

Mystery Man

Thorne. Its done.

Rupert Thorne

I see. Good job Mr. Lynn.

Garfield Lynns

I told you its Firefly. I want my money Thorne.

Rupert Thorne

And you'll get your money once you carry out the rest of your job.

Firefly

That wasn't part of the deal. I need that money!

Rupert Thorne

Tell me. Firefly why would I pay you for incomplete work? You get your money after you finish the rest of the list.

Firefly(sighs)

Fine. What's next?

Rupert Thorne

I want you take out Kanecorp.

Firefly heads out the window.

Rupert Thorne

Remember Garfield-

Firefly

I know, make it look like an accident. No leads back to you, Thorne. You worry too much.

Rupert Thorne

Just get the job done. Fast!

Firefly walks out the door. Pan to Thorne looking serious.

INT-WAYNE MANOR-DAY

We see Alfred cleaning the living room. The phone rings. Alfred answers.

Alfred Pennyworth

Wayne Manor Alfred Pennyworth speaking.

Voice on Phone

Vergon lives! You die soon traitor.

The voice hangs up.

Alfred Pennyworth

My word. Who is this?

Pan to Bruce walking in. He sees Alfred worried.

Bruce Wayne(concerned)

Alfred? What's wrong?

Alfred Pennyworth

Nothing sir. Just the wrong number.

Bruce Wayne

Okay.

Alfred Pennyworth

Sir. Ms Vale called wondering if dinner is still on tonight.

Bruce Wayne

Tell her I'm not feeling well. I have a long night tonight. Something about Jancorp's fire doesn't add up.

Alfred Pennyworth

What do you think it is sir?

Bruce Wayne

I don't know Alfred, but call it institution.

EXT-KANECORP-NIGHT

We see Firefly land on the roof of Kanecorp.

CUT TO:

INT-KANECORP-NIGHT

We see Firefly walking around the Kanecorp generator basement. He looks to the generators. Pan to Firefly taking out his gun.

Firefly

Lets get down to business.

CUT TO:

We see front view of Kanecorp as it explodes from the bottom. The explosion makes it way to the top.

Cut off on the view of Kanecorp on fire and people on sidewalks screaming.

[FADE OUT][ACT I END][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

EXT-KANECORP-NIGHT

We see police officers and firefighters putting out the fire. Pan to Lt. Gordon and Batman.

Batman

Any casualties?

Lt. James Gordon

No. Thank heavens. Two fires in two nights back to back.

Batman

Both were major corporations.

Lt. James Gordon

Coincidence?

Batman

I don't believe in coincidences. Its a connection between the two and I'm going to find out what.

Lt. James Gordon

I hope so.

He looks back to see Batman gone.

INT-GOTHAM GAZETTE-DAY

We see Vicky and her editor talking.

Editor

You know Vicky I had high hopes for you. You came to me ingered to do the Bruce Wayne story but you gave me nothing.

Vicky Vale

I know. But things changed.

Editor

Why? Because your dating the guy.

Vicky Vale

One of the reasons.

Editor

You're a reporter Vale. Start thinking of your career instead of your fairytale love life.

Vicky Vale

Whatever. I think I can manage both. What about these fire stories?

Editor

Both were just accidents. Electrical wiring.

Vicky Vale

Two major corporations so happen to catch fire night after the other. Coincidence, I think not.

Editor

Get on the story Vale. Make sure you have proof.

Vicky Vale

Oh I'll have proof and then some.

Cut off on Vicky's determined face.

INT-BATCAVE-NIGHT

We see Bruce on the Batcomputer.

Alfred Pennyworth

Any connections sir?

Bruce Wayne

Yes. I should of seen from the start. Both Jancorp and Kanecorp were both higher in stocks than Wayne Enterprises.

Alfred Pennyworth

Do you think Thorne is behind it?

Bruce Wayne

It does fit his M.O.

Alfred Pennyworth

What's next sir?

Bruce Wayne

Maybe I should pay Thorne a late night visit.

Cut off on Bruce staring at the screen.

INT-GOTHAM HEADQUARTERS-NIGHT

We see Lt. Gordon coming out of Commissioner Fields office. Pan to Rachel approaching Gordon.

Rachel Dawes

Lt. James Gordon. Lt. Gordon. I would like a word with you.

Lt. James Gordon(facing her)

And you are?

Rachel Dawes

Rachel Dawes D.A.

Lt. James Gordon

I heard about you. You and Harvey Dent trying to bring down Thorne.

Rachel Dawes

Right

Lt. James Gordon

What can I do for you Ms. Dawes?

Rachel Dawes

Your help I hope. I know you know about Thorne.

Lt. James Gordon

The Whole city know about Thorne. From Gotham to Metropolis to Keystone City knows about him.

Rachel Dawes

Then you'll help us bring him down.

Lt. James Gordon

I would love to help bring that thug down Ms. Dawes. But we have to come up with a plan. Thorne has power over the whole city. We have to find something on him and make it stick.

Rachel Dawes

So your in?

Lt. James Gordon

Count me in Ms. Dawes. But right now I have a fire starter to find.

Rachel Dawes

Fire Starter? I thought they were wiring accidents.

Lt. James Gordon

Two major corporations catching fire doesn't make sense.

Rachel Dawes

I know what you mean.

Cut off on Rachel and Gordon.

INT-WAYNE MANOR-DAY

We see the front door and the bell rings. Pan to Alfred opening it and its Vicky Vale.

Alfred Pennyworth

Ah Ms. Vale. What a pleasure.

Vicky Vale

Pleasure to see you too Alfred. Is Bruce here?

Alfred Pennyworth

Yes right this way.

Alfred leads Vicky into the living room with Bruce staring at the picture of his parents above the fire place.

Alfred Pennyworth

Umm. Umm. Ms. Vale is here to see you.

Bruce turns around to see her. He smiles.

Bruce Wayne

Hey Vicky. I thought I wasn't suppose to see you until tonight.

Vicky Vale

That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have to cancel tonight. I have to work on the fire story. I'm sorry.

Bruce Wayne.

Its okay. I understand, we can reschedule. But please becareful Vicky.

Vicky kisses Bruce and he kisses back.

Vicky Vale

Don't worry about me Bruce. I'm reporter I can take the heat.

Vicky kisses him again and walks out.

Bruce Wayne

This left my night free to investigate.

Cut off on Bruce.

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-NIGHT

We see Thorne on the phone.

Rupert Thorne

Good. Mr. Lynns. That What I like to hear. Your next target is Powercorp. Get it done.

Batman(in the shadows)

Thorne!

Rupert Thorne

What the devil!

Batman walks out of the shadow.

Batman

Should of known you were behind the fires.

Rupert Thorne

The Batman. You know your making a name for yourself. What do you say we strike a deal.

Batman

Not interested.

Batman walks closer to him. He grabs him by the collar.

Batman

What's the next target Thorne!

Rupert Thorne

I don't know what your talking about.

Batman drags Thorne to the window and opens it.

Batman

I wonder Thorne, can you fly?

Rupert Thorne(scared)

Jesus Christ. Powercorp. Okay. Don't throw me out.

Batman(walking off)

Nice meeting you Thorne.

Thorne looks up to see Batman gone.

Cut off on him angry.

INT-POWERCORP-NIGHT

We see Firefly walk through the generator basement. He spots the generator.

Firefly

Eureka. Easy money.

Batman(jumping down from the ceiling)

Your account has just been cancelled.

Firefly

The Batman. So its true.

Batman

And you are?

Firefly

Firefly is my name and starting fires is my game.

Batman

Well the game ends now.

Firefly

The fly versus the Bat. I like that. Draw Batman.

He pulls out his gun and shoots. A line of fire head towards Batman but he dodges. Part of the floor catches on fire.

Cut off on their glares at each other in fighting positions.

INT-GOTHAM GAZETTE-NIGHT

We see Vicky on computer. She clicks on something on the page with the mouse.

Vicky Vale

Well I'll be.

Editor

What you got Vale?

Vicky Vale

Both JanCorp and Kanecorp were both ahead of Wayne Enterprises in the stock market.

Editor

What are you getting at Vale?

Vicky Vale

Rupert Thorne and if this list is right then Powercorp is next. I have to go.

Vicky runs out. Pan to the editor confused.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-POWERCORP-NIGHT

We see Batman and Firefly still in fighting stance.

Firefly

I must say you do live up to the rumors.

Batman

Why are you doing this?

Firefly

To get paid duh!

Batman takes out a batarang and throws it at Firefly. Firefly shoots his gun and the fire melts the batarang.

Firefly

You have to do better than that.

Batman looks up to the ceiling to see the water sprinklers. He begins to run towards Firefly.

Firefly

Dumb idea.

Firefly points his gun. Pan to Batman flipping over him as Firefly shoots. The catches Batman's cape and the sprinklers turn on. The water gets into Firefly's gun causing it to malfunction. Pan to Batman rolling on the ground putting the fire out.

Firefly(tosses the gun)

Time to skedaddle.

He pushes a button to activate his jet pack. He hovers in the air.

Firefly

Nice chatting with you Bats.

Firefly flies out the basement window. Pan to Batman standing up. He has burn holes in his cape. His eyes squint as he is looking out the window.

EXT-OUTSIDE POWERCORP-NIGHT

We see Vicky getting out of a cab. She spots Firefly coming out of the basement window. She gets out her camera and takes a picture.

Vicky Vale

Got you.

CUT TO:

INT-DISTRICT ATTORNEY'S OFFICE-NIGHT

We see Rachel and Harvey sitting at their desks talking.

Harvey Dent

So Gordon is on board?

Rachel Dawes

He said we need to get something on Thorne and make it stick.

Harvey Dent

Where do we start?

Batman(stepping from the shadows)

We can start with me.

Harvey Dent

Jesus!

Rachel Dawes

Do you just make a habit in just sneaking up on people.

Harvey Dent

So you're the Batman?

Rachel Dawes

You have something on Thorne?

Batman

Thorne hired a man named Firefly to burn down Wayne Enterprises competition. Meaning Jancorp and Kanecorp.

Harvey Dent

How do you know all this?

Batman

Let say I paid Thorne a visit and ran into his hired Thug at Powercorp. I stopped him from torching it but he got away.

Harvey Dent

We need proof of this. Do you have it?

Batman hands him a bag with Firefly's gun in it.

Batman

Firefly's fire gun.

Harvey Dent

This may not be enough.

Rachel Dawes

We'll need something more.

Batman

When I capture Firefly you guys get him to give up Thorne.

Rachel and Harvey look at Firefly's gun.

Harvey Dent

How can we contact you?

Harvey Dent looks up to see him gone. Pan to Harvey confused. He looks to Rachel.

Harvey Dent

The Batman, I guess he's okay.

Cut off on Rachel smiling.

INT-GOTHAM GAZETTE-NIGHT

We see Vicky running in heading straight to her computer.

Vicky Vale

I got something.

Editor

What?

Vicky Vale

A picture of our Arsonist.

She upload the picture on the computer. Pan to editor.

Editor

Well I'll be. You really starting to step up Vale.

Vicky Vale

Thanks Tom, that means a lot I think.

Tom Finger

Who you think it is?

Vicky Vale(determined)

I don't know but rest assure Vicky Vale will find out.

Cut off or Vicky's determined face.

INT-AXIS CHEMICALS-NIGHT

We see Jack Napier working late alone. Pan to the door as their is a knock.

Jack Napier

Who could this be?

Jack opens the door. Pan to see Garfield Lynns in jeans and white shirt.

Jack Napier

Garfield? What are you doing here?

Garfield Lynns

I need to check on something. Don't bother me.

Garfield brushes pass him. Pan to Jack confused and cuts off.

INT-RUPERT THORNE'S MANSION-NIGHT

We see Rupert Thorne sitting at his desk in his home office. Pan to Firefly with a new fire gun in his hand.

Rupert Thorne

You failed me Lynn.

Firefly

Wasn't my fault the Batman got in my way. Who told him Where I was? Thorne?

Rupert Thorne

Doesn't matter. Get back to Powercorp and heat it up.

Firefly

Fine but this is the last time. I want my money Thorne.

Rupert Thorne

And you'll get it. I promise.

Firefly flies out Thorne's window.

Cut off on Thorne's smirk.

INT-ENGINEER DEPARTMENT-NIGHT

We see Lucius working on something. Pan to Batman walking out of the shadows.

Batman

I need a favor Lucius.

Pan to Lucius.

Lucius Fox

Little late for Halloween Mr. Wayne.

Batman

I need a cape that is fireproof.

Lucius Fox

I think I have something for you.

Cut off on Batman and Lucius.

INT-POWERCORP-NIGHT

We see Firefly come in through the basement window.

Firefly(to himself)

You better have my money Thorne.

Vicky Vale(coming from the boxes)

I knew you'll be back.

Firefly

Who are you?

Vicky Vale

Vicky Vale, Gotham Gazette and your busted buddy.

Firefly

I don't think so hot mama.

Cut off on him grabbing her.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-POWERCORP-NIGHT

We see Vicky tied up. Pan to Firefly spreading gas in a line to the power generator.

Vicky Vale

You won't get away with this. The cops are already on their way.

Firefly

Let them come. They can't stop me.

Batman(V.O.)

But I can.

Firefly and Vicky look up to see Batman jump from the ceiling tackling Firefly to the ground. Firefly kicks Batman off him. Batman rolls over and jumps on his feet.

Firefly

Jeez Batman you becoming a pest and that suppose to be my job.

Batman

You have stop this now Firefly.

Firefly

No way. I'm getting paid a whole lot of money just for blowing up some buildings.

Firefly fires his gun. Pan to Batman covering himself with his cape. Pan to the fire coming out of the gun. The fire hits Batman.

Firefly

A torch Bat. I like that.

Pan to Vicky terrified. Pan to the fire mixing with the gas line. A line of fire heads for the generator.

Vicky Vale

No!

Vicky tries to get loose but fails.

Firefly

That's my cue. Nice meeting you Ms. Vale. Too bad its the last.

Firefly flies out the window. Pan to Batman walking out the fire.

Vicky Vale

Batman the fire!

Batman looks to the fire heading for the generator. He runs toward and grabs a fire extinguisher on the way. He sprays the fire putting it just in time before it reach the generator. Batman walks to Vicky and unties her.

Vicky Vale

That's twice you saved me. I'm starting to think I have dark guardian angel or Bat watching over me.

Batman(police sirens is heard)

Tell the cops what happened.

Vicky Vale

What are you going to do?

Batman

To catch a fly.

Batman jumps out the basement window.

EXT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-NIGHT

We see Rupert Thorne in his office pacing. Pan to Firefly flying in through the window.

Firefly(grabbing Thorne)

Thorne! I want my money! Now!

Rupert Thorne

I trust Powercorp is up in flames.

Firefly

Trust me. Jason Powers is going to feel the heat. But I need to get out Gotham ASAP!

Batman

Don't count on it.

Rupert Thorne and Firefly turn to see Batman come from the shadows.

Batman

You're both are going down tonight.

Rupert Thorne

What are you talking about Batman. I had nothing do with him.

Firefly

Why Thorne you!

Firefly puts his gun in Thorne's face.

Firefly

Tell me Thorne can you take the heat?

Pan to Batman throwing a batarang knocking the gun out of his hand. Firefly tries to fly out the window. Pan to Batman throwing two metal weight ball on both ends. It wraps around Firefly and he falls on Thorne's desk breaking it.

Batman

Your fires just been put out.

Rupert Thorne

I couldn't of said it better myself.

Batman(slams Thorne to the wall)

You're going down for this Thorne.

Rupert Throne

Please. You know I have the judges in my pocket. You'll never convict me.

Batman grabs Firefly and heads for the window.

Batman

Just watch me.

Batman takes out his grappling gun and shoots out the window. He jumps out with Firefly on his shoulder. Pan to Thorne smirking.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-GOTHAM GAZETTE-DAY

We see Tom reading the front page of Gotham Gazette. Pan to Vicky smiling proudly.

Vicky Vale

How's that for front page news. Not even Lois Lane can out scoop me.

Tom Finger

Great Story Vale. Really starting show some good journalism.

Vicky Vale

Good. Try great journalism. I might just unmask the Batman.

Tom Finger

Watch what you say Vale. I might take you that offer.

Pan to Vicky smilling. "Gained the World by Morcheeba" is playing in the background.

Tom Finger

You have plans for lunch?

Vicky Vale

Yes with Bruce.(checks her watch)Matter of fact I'm late. see ya Tom.

Vicky leaves. Pan to Tom smiling.

INT-DISTRICT ATTORNETY'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Bruce sitting at Rachel's desk. Pan to Harvey walking in upset.

Harvey Dent

I don't believe it!(sees Bruce)What are you doing here?

Bruce Wayne

I was hoping I could see Rachel. What's wrong?

Harvey Dent

It doesn't concern you Wayne. Rachel isn't here she's at the Gotham Police Department. Now run along to your trust fund.

Bruce Wayne

Tell Rachel we need to talk.

Bruce goes to walk out. Harvey grabs him by the collar and slams him into the door. Pan to Bruce shocked.

Harvey Dent

Stay away from her! She's my girl Wayne!. I won't let you poison her.

Bruce Wayne

Harvey? What the hell?

Harvey Dent(calming down)

Bruce? I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I'm sorry.

Bruce Wayne

I have to go meet Vicky for lunch.

Bruce walks out confused.

Cut off on Harvey walking to the mirror.

INT-GOTHAM P.D.-DAY

We see Commissioner Fields, Lt. Gordon, and Rachel.

Lt. James Gordon

You can't be serious. We have motive and convict ready to make a deal.

Rachel Dawes

I mean how can you not put Thorne on trial. He hired Lynns to take out his competition.

Commissioner Fields

What proof?

Lt. James Gordon

The proof we just presented to you. Jancorp and Powercorp, not to mention Firefly.

Commissioner Fields

Fireflty is insane. He didn't know what he was talking about.

Rachel Dawes

Says who?

Johnathan Crane

Says me.

Pan to Johnathan Crane dressed in a grey suit walking up. Lt. James Gordon and Rachel look back at him skeptically.

Johnathan Crane

Pardon my rudeness. The name is Johnathan Crane.

The song ends. Cut off on Crane smiling.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]


	5. 105 Narcotic

The Dark Knight

105 Narcotic

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

HELLFERN'S OFFICE-NIGHT

We see a man(Dr. Karl Hellfern)dressed in a scientist coat working with chemicals. Pan 360 view of his office. The office is filled with scientific tools. From chemistry cylinders to, etc. Pan to Dr. Karl's assistant walking in on the phone.

Assistant

Dr. Hellfern phone call. Its Gotham City Bank, something about your account.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

What? Give me the phone!

Dr. Karl snatches the phone from her.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

Yes this is him. What is this about? I'm in the middle of an important research...What! Bankrupt! That's not possible! I suggest you find out the problem!

Dr. Karl throws the phone to the wall breaking it. Pan to the assistant jumping.

Assistant

Is everything okay Dr. Hellfern?

Dr. Karl Hellfern

No! I'm broke and I don't have enough money to fund my research.

Assistant

What about a loan?

Dr. Karl Hellfern

We're you not listening? I'm bankrupt, do I have to put in more simpler terms for you? I'm broke! I'll never have enough money to pay back a loan. No I have to find another way.

Assistant

What is that sir?

Dr. Karl Hellfern

I don't know yet. I have to figure out something.

Pan to the T.V. as we an anchor talking.

News Anchor

Coming up tonight. The top five richest citizens of Gotham City.

Pan back to Dr. Karl staring at the T.V. grinning evilly.

Assistant

What is it Dr. Hellfern?

Dr. Karl Hellfern

I think I have an idea, a great idea.

Cut off on his evil grin.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

BENJAMIN MCKENZIE...BRUCE WAYNE/BATMAN

JAMES GANDOLFINI...RUPERT THORNE

TIM CONWAY...ALFRED PENNYWORTH

HILARIE BURTON...VICKY VALE

JOSHUA JACKSON...HARVEY DENT

MARY ELIZABETH WINSTEAD...RACHEL DAWES

KEITH DAVID...LUCIUS FOX

KERR SMITH...JACK NAPIER

GUEST STARRING

MICHAEL KELLY...DR. KARL HELLFERN

MATT BAR...JASON POWERS

WILEY PICKETT...LT. JAMES GORDON

BEN DAVIS...HARVEY BULLOCK

[ACT I]

We see Alfred in the kitchen staring off into space. Pan to Bruce walking in. He watches Alfred concerned.

Bruce Wayne

Alfred? What's wrong?

Alfred Penny

Nothing sir.

Bruce Wayne

Nothing? You were staring off into space, you've been doing that a lot lately. Are you sure your okay?

Alfred Pennyworth

I'm fine Master Bruce, just tired sir.

Bruce Wayne

Maybe you should take off Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth

Heavens no sir. To much work to do. You'll be a mess just for one day.

Alfred stands up quickly and walks out. Pan to Bruce looking skeptical.

Bruce Wayne(to himself)

What's going on Alfred?

Cut off on Bruce looking worried.

INT-DISTRICT ATTORNEY'S OFFICE-DAY

We see Harvey and Rachel going through documents.

Rachel Dawes

Well it seems Dr. Jonathan Crane checks out but I still don't trust him.

Harvey Dent

Especially if he thinks Garfield Lynns isn't in his right mind. He knew perfectly well what he was doing. We almost had Thorne.

Rachel Dawes

I know, but we can't let that discourage us. We will find dirt on Thorne and make his grave with it.

Harvey Dent

I won't rest till that man is in a cell.

Rachel face saddens. Harvey notices.

Harvey Dent

Rachel. What's wrong?

Rachel Dawes

I was thinking about Bruce. I haven't talked to him in awhile. We use to be closer than that.

Harvey Dent

Sometimes friends drift apart, Rachel and you can't help that.

Rachel Dawes

Not me and Bruce.

Harvey Dent

Well you have me. I'm here, good old Harvey Dent at your service.

Cut off on Rachel smiling.

EXT-DOWNTOWN-DAY

We see a black car across the street from a jewelry store.

INT-BLACK CAR-DAY

We see Dr. Karl's assistant in the driver's seat and Dr. Karl on the passengers side.

Assistant

What are we waiting for Dr. Hellfern?

Dr. Hellfern

Well my lovely not too bright assistant, Ms Veronica Vreeland enjoys shopping for jewelry.

Assistant

Rich people, always spend their money on unnecessary things. Like diamonds or pearls. What a pity.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

Just shut up.

EXT-DOWNTOWN-DAY

We see Veronica walking out of a jewelry store with a number of bags. She gets into her limo.

INT-VERONICA'S LIMO-DAY

Veronica gets in and shuts the door.

Veronica Vreeland

To my home driver and make it quick I want to try on my jewelry.

Pan to the driver as he turns around revealing to be Dr. Karl Hellfern.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

I'm sorry but will be taking a detour.

Veronica

What in the-

Dr. Karl sprays a gas in her face knocking her unconscious.

EXT-DOWNTOWN-DAY

We see the limo drive off. Pan to the black car following.

INT-DOCKS-NIGHT

We see Thorne and his right hand man Ace. Pan to two goons dragging a guy tied up and blind folded in front of Thorne. Pan to Thorne shaking his head.

Rupert Thorne

Jacob. Jacob. Word on the street is your trying to sell me out to Falcone.

Pan to Jacob mumbling no. Thorne turns to Ace.

Rupert Thorne

Send him to bed with the fishes.

Ace

You got it.

Thorne walks off. Pan to Ace and the goons grabbing Jacob. They take him to the ledge of the docks. Ace pulls out a 9mm with a silencer.

Ace

Goodnight Jacob. Say hello to my mother for me.

Ace shoots Jacob in the head and he falls flat on his face.

Ace(to the goons)

Make sure to put cement on his feet.

Ace walks off. Cut off on Ace's back.

INT-POWERCORP-NIGHT

We see Jason Powers dressed in blue suit with a red tie standing and looking out of his office window.

Intercom

Sir, a visitor is here to see you.

Jason Powers

Who is it?

Intercom

Mr. Bruce Wayne

Jason Powers

Send him in.

Jason sits at his desk. Bruce walks in.

Jason Powers

Well if it isn't my old friend Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne

Hello Jason.

Jason Powers

What's brings you to Powercorp?

Bruce Wayne

Hoping to catch up with an old friend. You didn't return any of my calls.

Jason Powers

Well you know how it is Bruce, I have to run a business more than I can say for you.

Bruce Wayne

Right.

Jason Powers

Lets cut to the point. I know why your here Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

Really and why is that Jason?

Jason Powers

You want me to help with Thorne. I'm sorry but I can't get involved.

Bruce Wayne

Can't or won't Jason?

Jason Powers

Won't. I don't get into Thorne's affairs and you know why.

Bruce Wayne

Wouldn't you rather see him behind bars.

Jason Powers

I rather see him in a casket.

Bruce Wayne

Justice will be served for your father Jason.

Jason Powers

Whatever.

Pan to the T.V. showing the news.

News Anchor

Breaking News! One of the top five richest Gotham citizens was kidnapped tonight.

Pan to Bruce and Jason's shocked expressions. Pan back to News Anchor.

News Anchor

Number 3 on the list Veronica Vreeland never made it home from her daily Jewelry shopping. Authorities already considering abduction.

Pan to Bruce and Jason.

Bruce Wayne

Excuse me Jason. Something has come up.

Bruce walks out. Pan to Jason confused.

Cut off on Jason

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-DR. KARL'S LAB-NIGHT

We see Dr. Karl and his assistant. Pan to Veronica Vreeland tied up by a rope in a chair.

Veronica Vreeland

What exactly is it that you want?

Dr. Karl Hellfern

What's with the stupid question? Money of course.

Assistant

You rich ones aren't so bright are ya?

Veronica Vreeland

If its money you want let me go and I'll get it for you. Trust me.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

How stupid do you think I am?

Veronica Vreeland

How do you expect to get the money to you if I'm here tied up?

Dr. Karl Hellfern

Through the bank of course. The one that handles your money, your accountant. But first I have to get everyone else from that list.

Cut off on Dr. Karl's evil grin.

EXT-OUTSIDE VERONICA'S MANSION-NIGHT

We see police officer going into Veronica's home searching for clues. Pan to Lt. Gordon standing by the car Batman appears behind him.

Batman

Find anything.

Lt. James Gordon

Not yet. Right now their looking for clues such as death threats, you know the etc.

Batman

Their not going to find anything.

Lt. James Gordon

What makes you say that?

Batman

Cause I've already searched. No connections to her where about.

Lt. James Gordon

You'll think a ransom would of been made by now. If it were for money.

Batman

I don't know but I intend to find out. Something doesn't feel right.

Lt. James Gordon

I get the expression nothing ever feels right with you.

Pan to see Batman gone.

Lt James Gordon

I still have to get use to that.

Pan to Bullock walking towards Lt. Gordon.

Harvey Bullock

The team didn't find anything. No death notes.

Lt. James Gordon

I know. Lets move out and see if we can find a lead.

Harvey Bullock

I seen you talking to him and I don't like it.

Lt. James Gordon(getting in car)

Objection dully noted.

Cut off as they drive away.

INT-RESTUARANT-NIGHT

We see Vicky in a blue sparkly dress waiting for Bruce.

Vicky Vale

You really keep a girl waiting Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

But not too long.

Pan to see Bruce smiling with a rose in his hand.

Bruce Wayne

I hope this makes up for it.

Vicky Vale(taking the rose)

Your playboy charm wins again, but will see how far it takes you.

Bruce Wayne

I say it can take me pretty far.

Vicky Vale

Like I said we'll see. So your going to tell me why you kept this beautiful woman waiting?

Bruce Wayne

Late night meeting.

Vicky Vale

Same excuse.

Bruce Wayne

I'm an very important man

Vicky Vale

I can see that, but your girlfriend would still like to see you at late nights sometimes.

Bruce Wayne

At night I'm very busy. How about early morning and late breakfast.

Vicky Vale

I'll think about it.

Cut off as they kiss.

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-NIGHT

We see Rupert Thorne coming out of his office. Pan to Rachel standing behind him. Thorne turns to face her.

Rupert Thorne

Ms. Dawes, what a pleasant surprise.

Rachel Dawes

Jonathan Crane, is he on your payroll too Thorne?

Rupert Thorne

Wow. Very subtle Ms. Dawes, for your answer I have to say I have no idea who Crane is.

Rachel Dawes

I know very well you know who Crane is. A psychiatrist you hired to claim Garfield Lynns insane why he wouldn't spill the beans on you.

Rupert Thorne

So determined aren't you Ms. Dawes. You really want to see me behind bars?

He walks closer to her. Pan to Rachel standing her grounds.

Rupert Thorne(in her face)

It won't happen.

Thorne walks off. Pan to Rachel determined.

CUT TO:

EXT-GOTHEM BAR-NIGHT

We see two men drinking beer out of mugs. The two men we see are the fourth and fifth on the list. Bob Finger and Bill Kane. Bob is wearing a black suit and red tie, and Bill is wearing the blue suit and black tie.

Bob Finger

So how does it feel to be one of the richest men in Gotham?

Bill Kane(drinks out his mug)

It feels great.

Bob Finger

Lets get out of here. Got another meeting tomorrow.

Bill Kane

I'll have my driver drive us home.

Bill and Bob walk out of the bar.

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSIDE BAR-NIGHT

We see Bob and Bill stumble to the limo. They get in.

INT-BILL'S LIMO-NIGHT

Bill Kane

Alright driver, take me and my buddy Bob home.

Pan to Dr. Karl and his assistant in the front seats.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

Will get you home but theirs going to be a detour first.

Dr. Karl turns to them and smiles sinisterly.

Bill and Bob

What the?

Gas comes from the vent of the limo, knocking them unconscious.

EXT-OUTSIDE-NIGHT

Cut off on the limo driving off.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

EXT-ROOF OF GOTHAM P.D.-NIGHT

We see Lt. James Gordon standing in center of the roof. Pan to Batman coming from the shadows.

Batman

Another two from the list have been kidnapped.

Lt. James Gordon

Then we know who he's after next.

Batman

Jason Powers, and Bruce Wayne

Lt. James Gordon

Right. I'll get a team to watch over them.

Batman

No, then the kidnapper will know something is up. We have to make it non obvious stay in the shadows.

Lt. James Gordon

Like you.

Batman

Keep close eyes at a distant. Jason Powers will probably next.

Lt. James Gordon

How can you be sure?

Pan to see Batman gone.

CUT TO:

INT-GOTHAM GAZETTE-NIGHT

We see Tom and Vicky sitting at her desk.

Tom Finger

Bob Finger and Bill Kane. What do they have in common?

Vicky Vale

All three were on the list of Gotham's wealthiest citizens.

Tom Finger

Right. Lets check that list and see whose next.

Tom opens a file containing the list on the computer.

Tom Finger

Bruce Wayne and Jason Powers

Vicky Vale(worried)

Bruce.

Vicky runs out the Gazette.

INT-WAYNE MANOR-NIGHT

We see Alfred and hear a knock at the door. Alfred walks to the door and answers it. Vicky walks in.

Vicky Vale

Hey Alfred. Is Bruce here? Its important.

Alfred Pennyworth

I'm sorry Ms. Vale but Master Bruce is at a late night meeting.

Vicky Vale

When will he be back? He may be in danger.

Alfred Pennyworth

Danger? How?

Vicky Vale

Someone is kidnapping the top 5 wealthiest citizens in Gotham. Bruce is one of them.

Alfred Pennyworth

I'll make sure I'll deliver the message. Don't worry Ms. Vale Bruce will be fine.

Vicky Vale(really worried)

Right. Mind if I stay here until he gets back.

Alfred Pennyworth

Of course Ms. Vale.

Cut off on Vicky and Alfred.

INT-DR. KARL'S OFFICE-NIGHT

We see Dr. Karl, his assistant, Veronica, Bob, and Bill.

Bill Kane

Veronica? What's going on?

Dr. Karl Hellfern

Its simple. I'm going to use my pollen gas to control your accountant to wire all your money to my account. Brilliant plan, wouldn't you say?

Bob Finger

Insane!

Dr. Karl Hellfern

Insane! I think not, it was insane for them to decide me bankrupt the greatest scientist of all time. Now!(to his assistant)You will find Mr. Powers and Mr. Wayne.

Assistant

What will you do?

Dr. Karl Hellfern

See the accountant.

INT-POWERCORP-NIGHT

We see police officer surrounding Jason Powers office. We see Jason at his desk.

Jason Powers

Are you sure this is necessary?

Officer

Yes Mr. Powers. The abductor seem to be going for everyone on that list.

Jason Powers

I am not worried about an abductor. I won't be babysitted by Gotham's finest.

Cut off on Jason drinking a glass of scotch.

INT-DR. KARL HELLFERN'S OFFICE-NIGHT

We see Dr. Karl, Bob, Bill and Veronica. Bob, Bill and Veronica have tubes stuck in their noses.

Veronica Vreeland

What is this?

Dr. Karl Hellfern

This my dear is my machine I've been working on. It generates pollen gas extract. You see if your accountant doesn't cooperate. You will die, my gas will kill you shutting down your brain and eventually your heart.

Pan to them terrified.

Dr Karl Hellfern(cont'd)

Now since all of you have same accountant. This makes it a lot easier. Now what's the number to your accountant?

CUT TO:

INT-POWERCORP-NIGHT

We see Jason and the officers.

Jason Powers

I refuse to be cooped up.

Pan to the vents as gas spreads through the room. The cops and Jason begin to cough and pass out. Pan to the door as Dr. Karl's assistant walks in. She looks to Jason.

Assistant

Your coming with me Mr. Powers.

CUT TO:

INT-GOTHAM BANK-NIGHT

We see a small man dressed in a brown suit.

The Man(approaching the bank)

My name Edward Jones and I'm the accountant for Veronica Vreeland, Bob Finger and Bill Kane. I'm here to transfer their money in this account.

Bank Clerk

Dr. Karl Hellfern?

Edward Jones

Yes. I'm in a hurry.

EXT-OUTSIDE BANK-NIGHT

We see Edward leaving the bank and head towards a alley.

EXT-ALLEY-NIGHT

We see Edward opening his cell phone dialing a number.

Edward Jones

Yes its done so you will let them go. But you said-

Pan to the roof as Batman swoops down and snatches Edward and zip back up to the roof.

INT-ROOFTOP-NIGHT

We see Batman holding Edward by the collar over the roof.

Edward Jones

Jesus Christ!

Batman

You're the accountant and the money for the rich. You just made a transfer. To who!

Edwards Jones

I can't say

Batman

I can't say if I can catch you if you fall off this roof. I'm not playing games here.

He shakes him over the ledge.

Edward Jones

Okay! Okay! Dr. Karl Hellfern!

Batman

The scientist?

Batman jumps from the roof with Edward in his arms.

CUT TO:

INT-G.P.D. ROOF-NIGHT

We see Lt. James Gordon. Pan to Batman walking out of the shadows.

Batman

I have something for you, Dr. Karl Hellfern.

Lt. James Gordon

That crack scientist, wasn't he known for-

Batman

Creating pollen gas extract. It turns out that he just went bankrupt the day of the abductions.

Lt. James Gordon

Which explains why he kidnaps the richest in Gotham.

Batman

He used their accountant to transfer the money.

Pan to Bullock walking in on the conversation.

Harvey Bullock

Ain't this a peach.

Lt. James Gordon

Not now Bullock.

Harvey Bullock

I just wanted let you know Lt. that abductor has gotten to Jason Powers.

Lt. James Gordon

What?

Pan to see Batman gone.

Cut off on Bullock and Gordon.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

We see Jason Powers, Dr. Karl, Veronica, Bob and Bill.

Jason Powers(opening his eyes)

What's going on? What's with the tubes?

Dr. Karl Hellfern

I hate to explain myself twice. But I have a question for you Mr. Powers whose the one who handles your money? You have your very own accountant separate from the others.

Jason Powers

I'm not telling you a damn thing.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

I wonder if your friend Bruce Wayne is as stubborn.

Jason Powers

Bruce? Leave him out of this.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

I can't he's one of the top five. Number 1 to be exact. it seems both of you use the same secret accountant and if you won't tell me then maybe he will.

Pan to Karl's assistant walking in.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

Tanya? Where's Bruce Wayne?

Tanya

I can't find him, sir. He's not at his mansion or anywhere else.

Jason Powers

You won't find him. He knows your coming for him.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

Where is he?

Jason Powers

I don't know. Wouldn't tell you if I did. Whatever your plan was backfired.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

You're going to tell me your accountants name or I'll kill Ms. Veronica Vreeland.

Veronica Vreeland(terrified)

No! Please! No!

Jason Powers

You'll find that I don't give into blackmail or demands.

Veronica Vreeland

Tell him what he wants to know.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

You should really listen to her.

Bob Finger

Listen you have our money, why do you need more?

Dr. Karl Hellfern

To fund my research?

Tanya

I could be persuasive Dr. Karl.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

Tanya not now! Jason I will kill all of them!

Jason Powers

I won't be intimidated. My father once said never let anyone intimidate you or they will always have control over you.

Pan to the ceiling as we see Batman moving in the shadows.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

Have it your way Jason.

Dr. Karl pulls out a small white remote out his coat. Pan to the others worried. He gets ready to push the button. Pan to a batarang coming from the ceiling and hitting Dr. Karl's hand. He drops the remote and it slides down a vent. Pan to Batman dropping down from the ceiling.

Batman

Let them go Hellfern.

Tanya

Batman!

Dr. Karl Hellfern

Well if it isn't the famous Batman. You really are starting to bring hope to Gotham.

Batman

It ends now Dr. Karl.

Dr. Karl Hellfern

Dr. Karl doesn't suit me. Call me Doctor Death, since that's what your fin to be.

Pan to Tanya behind Batman. She gets ready to swing. Batman grabs her arm and flips her over. Pan to Veronica

Veronica Vreeland

Save us Please!

Doctor Death

You won't stop my plans.

Doctor Death throws a gas bomb at Batman. Gas starts circulate around him

Batman(putting on his gas mask)

You have to do better than that.

Doctor Death trembles with fear as Batman gets into his face. Batman punches him out cold.

Cut off Batman standing over an unconscious Doctor Death.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-WAYNE MANOR-MORNING

We see Bruce in the kitchen with Alfred. Alfred lays a plate of eggs and bacon on the table in front of Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

I know your hiding something from me.

Alfred Pennyworth

Sir, I'm not hiding anything from you.

Bruce Wayne

I notice you've been real jumpy when the phone rings. Being paranoid. You don't have to tell me but I will find out.

Alfred doesn't say anything. We hear the door bell. Alfred walks out the kitchen to answer the door."ONE REPUBLIC SAY(ALL I NEED)"is playing the background. Pan to Rachel walking in.

Bruce Wayne(shocked)

Rachel? What are you doing here?

Rachel Dawes

I came to see how you were. We don't talk that much anymore. Part of that is my fault.

Bruce Wayne

No its not your fault. Rachel, I disappeared for six years without letting you know if was dead or alive. I let you believe I was dead.

Rachel Dawes

I was really broken when I thought you died.

Bruce Wayne

I know. I'm sorry.

Rachel Dawes

Where were you?

Bruce Wayne

All I can say is that I was finding myself.

Rachel Dawes

Okay I'll by that.

Bruce Wayne

I promise that I'll never leave you again.

He cups her face. He smiles to her and she smiles back. Pan to Vicky Vale standing in the door way.

Vicky Vale(hurt)

Bruce?

Bruce and Rachel look to see Vicky.

Vicky Vale

So that's who you were with last night.

Bruce Wayne

Vicky. Its not what you think.

Rachel Dawes

He's right Vicky.

Vicky Vale

No.

Vicky walks out.

Bruce Wayne

Vicky!

He chases after her.

EXT-WAYNE MANOR-MORNING

We see Vicky getting in her car and drives off. Pan to Bruce watching her leave.

Cut off on Bruce depressed.

INT-COMMISSIONER FIELD'S OFFICE-MORNING

We see Lt. Gordon, Bullock and Commissioner Fields. The Say All I Need by One Republic is still playing

Commissioner Fields

I hear you've been working with the Batman.

Lt. James Gordon

At times, yes. Batman is starting to do a lot for this city.

Commissioner Fields

I don't care. I don't want a vigilante in my town. You leave me no choice Gordon but starting now your suspended until further notice.

Lt. James Gordon

What? If it wasn't for Batman we wouldn't of found Dr. Karl Hellfern or Firefly!

Commissioner Fields

My mind is made up. Turn in your gun and badge Gordon.

Lt Gordon looks to Bullock who is smiling. Lt. Gordon takes his gun and lays it on the table with his badge.

Lt. James Gordon

Your making a mistake, sir.

Commissioner Fields

We'll see.

Cut off on Gordon walking out of the office.

INT-POWERCORP-DAY

We see Jason staring out of the window. The song continues to play. Bruce walks in.

Bruce Wayne

How are you Jason?

Jason Powers

Great. Now that I don't have tubes hanging out my nose.

Bruce Wayne

I'm glad your okay.

Jason Powers

What's going on with you Bruce?

Bruce Wayne

Women troubles.

Jason Powers

That's always you, Bruce. Who are the ladies?

Bruce Wayne

What makes you think its two?

Jason Powers

Cause I know you.

Bruce Wayne(smirks)

Vicky Vale and Rachel Dawes.

Jason Powers

Rachel again huh?(laughs)Do you remember her and Julie got into it.

Bruce Wayne

I don't want to even get into that. I should get going. I'm glad your okay Jason.

Jason Powers

Thanks for checking up on me. You were always was a good friend and still is. Good luck with Wayne Enterprises you truly are the rightful C.E.O.

Bruce Wayne

Thanks Jason. I'll see you around.

Bruce walks out as the song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

BATMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY BOB KANE & BILL FINGER


	6. 106 Adrenaline

The Dark Knight

1.06 Adrenaline

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

EXT-GOTHAM CITY-NIGHT

We see a view of a foggy Gotham City.

CUT TO:

EXT-ALLEY-NIGHT

We see a man(Adrian Parker) dressed in bumpy clothes holding a gun to woman's head. The woman is trembling with fear.

Adrian Parker

Just hand over your purse and no one gets hurt.

Woman

Okay. Please don't shoot me.

Adrian Parker

Just hand me the purse.

The lady slowly hands him the purse. She drops it by shaking so much.

Woman

I'm so sorry I didn't-

Adrian Parker

Think your slick woman.

He bends down to pick up the purse. He looks up to see Batman.

Adrian Parker

What the hell?

Batman punches Adrian and knocks him unconscious.

Batman

Lights out.

Batman picks up the purse hands it to the woman.

Woman

Thank you Batman. I don't care what they say about you. You're doing Gotham a great deal.

She looks up to see Batman gone.

Cut off on the woman puzzled.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-NIGHT

We see Rupert Thorne and scientist in conversation.

Scientist

The drug is ready to be tested. We just need a guanine pig.

Rupert Thorne

I think I have someone in mind.

Thorne smiles sinisterly.

Cut off on Thorne.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

BENJAMIN MCKENZIE...BRUCE WAYNE/BATMAN

JAMES GOLDOLFINI...RUPERT THORNE

TIM CONWAY...ALFRED PENNYWORTH

HILARIE BURTON...VICKY VALE

JOSHUA JACKSON...HARVEY DENT

MARY ELIZABETH WINSTEAD...RACHEL DAWES

KEITH DAVID...LUCIUS FOX

KERR SMITH...JACK NAPIER

GUEST STARRING

GARY SINISE...CARMINE FALCONIE

LOGAN MARSHALL GREEN...ADRIAN PARKER

[ACT I]

INT-WAYNE MANOR-MORNING

We see Bruce entering the living room. Pan to Alfred dusting.

Bruce Wayne

Good Morning Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth

Good Morning, sir.

Bruce Wayne

Has Vicky called?

Alfred Pennyworth

No. I'm sorry sir.

Bruce Wayne

Its okay Alfred, I just have to get her to see that other night was nothing.

Alfred Pennyworth

May I make a suggestion Master Bruce?

Bruce Wayne

What's that Alfred?

Alfred PennyworthFlowers and Candy.

Bruce Wayne

Flowers and Candy, a little cliché don't you think?

Alfred Pennyworth

That and a Heartfelt Apology.

Alfred smiles. Bruce smirks.

Cut off on Bruce and Alfred.

INT-RACHEL'S APARTMENT-MORNING

We see Rachel and Harvey laying in bed together. Harvey holding Rachel gently. He kisses her forehead.

Rachel Dawes

What are we going to do Harvey?

Harvey Dent

I don't know, with Gordon suspended we have no one to help us from the G.P.D.

Rachel Dawes

Their has to be someone. I mean Gordon can't be the only good cop in Gotham.

Harvey Dent

I think he damn near may be.

Rachel Dawes

Did you hear about Jacob Spencer?

Harvey Dent

He's one of Thorne's henchmen. What about him?

Rachel Dawes

They found his body by the docks.

Harvey Dent

Either Thorne did him or one of his enemies.

Rachel Dawes

We have to use Jacob as leverage, Harvey.

Harvey Dent

I agree, find out what happened to him.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-NIGHT

We see Thorne staring out of his office window. Pan to Adrian walking in.

Adrian Parker

I wanted to say thank you for getting me out of Jail.

Rupert Thorne

It was no problem Adrian. We go way back, plus I need a favor from you.

Adrian Parker

Anything Mr. Thorne.

Rupert Thorne

I'm working on a experiment Parker and I want you to be apart of it.

Adrian Parker

What kind of an experiment?

Rupert Thorne

You see Parker I'm working on a drug that can enhance the human capabilities.

Adrian Parker

Like how?

Rupert Thorne

Its an Adrenaline like drug. Tell me how did you feel when Batman took you down so easily.

Adrian Parker

Pissed as hell.

Rupert Thorne

Maybe with the drug you can return the favor.

Adrian Parker

I'm in, when do we start?

Rupert Thorne

Immediately.

Cut off on Thorne and Adrian.

INT-GOTHAM GAZATTE-NOON

We see Vicky and Tom talking at her desk.

Vicky Vale

Okay. What do we know about Jacob Spencer?

Tom Finger

Nothing except that he was Thorne's assistant.

Vicky Vale

And they found his body with a bullet to the head.

Tom Finger

Why would Thorne's assistant get a bullet.

Vicky Vale

Is that rhetorical question? We have to find out what's going on behind it.

Tom Finger

Something I've been meaning to ask you.

Vicky Vale

And What's that?

Tom Finger

Are you and Bruce still an item?

Vicky Vale

I don't know. I haven't spoken to him in a week. He's called and left messages.

Tom Finger

Why don't we go to lunch? To get your mind off him.

Vicky Vale

I can't. I'm sorry.

Tom Finger(disappointed)

I understand.

Pan to Bruce walking in with candy and flowers. Vicky looks at him. Tom turns around.

Tom Finger

Theirs Romeo now.

Bruce approaches them. Bruce looks to Tom.

Bruce Wayne

Tom, right. Nice seeing you again.

Tom Finger

Yeah.

Bruce Wayne(to Vicky)

Can we talk, please?

Vicky Vale

Fine. Don't try your playboy charm on me.

Tom walks off. Bruce hands Vicky the roses.

Vicky Vale

Thank you, its a start.

Bruce Wayne

I know the other night was misleading. But Rachel is my oldest friend, that's it.

Vicky Vale

I know she's your friend. Then tell me where you were that night?

Bruce Wayne

Late meeting.

Vicky Vale

A meeting, Why? You're not the CEO.

Bruce Wayne

I'm still a Wayne. I have to be there. Its protocol.

Vicky Vale

Right. Protocol.

Bruce Wayne

Have dinner with me tonight? I'll make it up to you.

Vicky Vale

Will you be there? I hate to be stood up.

Bruce Wayne

Yes. I promise.

Vicky Vale

I'll hold you to that.

Bruce smiles as Vicky.

Cut off on them.

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-NOON

We see Thorne, a scientist, and Adrian whose sitting in the chair.

Adrian Parker

So how does this work?

Rupert Thorne

Easy. Just a simple syringe to your arm.

The Scientist hands Adrian a syringe with red substance in it. Adrian doesn't hesitate and injects himself. After a few seconds his eyes glow red.

Rupert Thorne

How do you feel Parker?

Pan to Adrian.

Adrian Parker

Rage!

Cut off on Adrian's raging look.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-WAYNE MANOR-DAY

We're in the living room. We hear the phone ring. Pan to Alfred walking in and answers it.

Alfred Pennyworth

Wayne Manor...Who is this? I don't take highly to threats. Now look here...

The person on the other end hangs up. Pan to Alfred worried. Pan to Bruce walking in. He looks to Alfred concerned.

Bruce Wayne

Alfred, What is it?

Alfred Pennyworth

Its nothing sir.

Bruce Wayne

Alfred something has you spooked, let me help you.

Alfred Pennyworth

Now Master Bruce you need not to worry about me. I have dinner to prepare for.

Bruce Wayne

Its the middle of the day Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth

Better to start early.

Alfred walks out. Pan to Bruce picking up the phone. He dials star 69.

Bruce Wayne

Hello. Can you tell me who the last caller was please?

Cut off on Bruce on the phone.

INT-ABANDON WAREHOUSE-DAY

We see a lot of men with guns. Pan to Ace standing in front a guy(Carmine Falconie)dressed in a grey business suit with red tie.

Carmine Falconie

This is suppose to be a peace treaty and Thorne isn't here. Instead he sends his flunky.

Ace

He's a busy man, he had other affairs he apologizes.

Carmine Falconie

I'm also a busy man but I still manage to make the meeting. You know if I didn't know any better I'll think this was a set up.

Ace

That's just you being paranoid Falconie. This is a treaty as we discussed earlier.

Carmine Falconie

What is the proposition of this treaty?

Ace

You keep the West and half of the Southside. And we keep the North and the East of Gotham.

Carmine Falconie

Sounds fair but most of my money comes from the East side.

Ace

That's the agreement. Take it or leave it.

Carmine Falconie

(thinks)How about both.

He takes out a gun and shoots Ace in the head. Pan to Thorne's men being held by Falcone's men.

Carmine Falconie

Tell your boss Thorne, no deal.

Falconie walks out.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-DAY

We see Lucius entering Thorne's office. Pan to Rupert Thorne looking up.

Rupert Thorne

Mr. Fox what do I owe the pleasure?

Lucius Fox

I notice that you reopened Project Adrenaline.

Rupert Thorne

What I do shouldn't concern you.

Lucius Fox

It does if it threatens the company.

Rupert Thorne

The last time I checked I was the C.E.O. You let me worry about the company.

Lucius Fox

The last time I checked Mr. Thorne you're not a Wayne.

Rupert Thorne

If you speaking of Bruce Wayne. I don't think he wants to be C.E.O.

Lucius Fox

Mr. Wayne has yet to fully accept his destiny. But he will.

Lucius walks out of the office. Pan to Thorne wondering.

Cut of Thorne wondering.

EXT-WOODS-EVENING

We see police surrounding the area. Pan to Harvey and Rachel approaching an officer.

Rachel Dawes

District Attorney Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent, what's going on?

Officer

Dead body. Belongs to an guy named Ace.

Harvey Dent

Cause of death?

Officer

Gun shot wound.

Cut off on Rachel and Harvey deep in thought.

INT-BANK-NIGHT

We see Adrian in a trench coat. He pulls out a syringe and sticks himself with Adrenaline drug. His eyes glow red. He walks to a bank clerk.

Bank Clerk

Can I help you? Your eyes are red are you okay?

Adrian snatches him out of the glass. Pan to the two police officers.

Officer

Freeze!

Pan to Adrian pulling out two guns. Pan to the cops firing. Through the eyes of Adrian the bullet are coming towards him slowly. He dodges and shoots the two cops. Pan to the people screaming. Adrian head to the vault. He rips the vault door open. Pan inside we see stacks of money wrapped.

Adrian Parker

I come along way from ripping off old ladies.

CUT TO:

INT-BATMOBILE-NIGHT

We see Batman steering. A video screen pops up showing Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth

Sir their seems to be police response at Gotham Bank.

Batman

Thank you, Alfred. I'm on it.

Alfred Pennyworth

Will you be back for dinner, sir?

Batman

If not tell Vicky I'm sorry.

Alfred Pennyworth

As you wish Master Bruce. If I have to say Ms. Vale is really a sweet woman.

Batman

Hidden meaning noted, Alfred.

EXT-DOWNTOWN-NIGHT

Cut off on the Batmobile turning a corner.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-GOTHAM BANK-NIGHT

We see Adrian stuffing bags with money.

Adrian Parker

The love of money.

Adrian walks out the vault he see blue and red lights flashing and police sirens.

Adrian Parker

Crap!

Man

Its over. They got you surrounded.

Adrian Parker

I don't think so.

His eyes glow red. Pan to a batarang hitting both Adrian's hands. He drops both guns.

Adrian Parker

Batman I was hoping to see you again.

He lift his head and stares at Batman with his raging eyes. He takes off the Trench coat.

Batman

What happened to you?

Adrian Parker

I got updated. I feel I can take on Superman.

Pan to Batman not saying anything.

Adrian Parker

First Vengeance is mine!

Adrian runs wildly toward Batman. Pan to Batman getting in fighting stance. Adrian swings a right hook but Batman dodges and uppercuts Adrian falls on his back. Adrian gets up quickly and tackles Batman to the ground. Adrian is on top punching him in the face repeatedly.

Adrian Parker

Not so tough now!

Batman kicks him off him. Adrian stands up as does Batman. Adrian runs towards him blindly again. Pan to Batman throwing down a smoke pellet. Smoke surrounds them. Adrian stop in his place. Pan to Batman behind and kicks him in the back. Pan to Adrian falling on his stomach. Adrian stands up more raged.

Batman

What happened to you?

Adrian Parker

I told you already I upgraded thanks to an old friend.

Pan to the police busting in.

Adrian Parker

We have to continue this another time.

Adrian brushes past the cops easily. The smokes clears and Batman is gone.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE MANOR-NIGHT

We see Alfred and Vicky in the kitchen.

Vicky Vale

He's not coming is he? Another Late night meeting?

Alfred Penny

I'm sorry Ms. Vale, I'm sure Master Bruce will be here shortly.

Vicky Vale

I should of seen it coming. I mean he's Bruce Wayne the prince of Gotham, Billionaire playboy. I'm just a reporter.

Alfred Pennyworth

Don't say such things Ms. Vale. You are very special. He does care for you.

Vicky Vale

Then Why Alfred. Why does he continue to push me away?

Alfred Pennyworth

(sighs)Master Bruce, has trouble letting people in. I guess you can say he's afraid of getting hurt.

We hear the phone rings. Alfred hesitates to answer.

Vicky Vale

What's wrong Alfred?

Alfred Pennyworth

Nothing.(he picks up the phone)Master Bruce. Will you be dining with Ms-understood.

He hangs up. He looks to Vicky sadly.

Alfred Pennyworth

I'm sorry Ms. Vale but-

Vicky Vale(upset)

Its okay Alfred. I seen it coming. I'll let myself out.

Alfred walks out.

CUT TO:

Alfred walking to a clock he pulls a string. It slides to the left revealing an entry way. Alfred enters. The clock closes.

CUT TO:

INT-BATCAVE-NIGHT

We see Alfred walking down the steps.

Batman

How did she take it?

Alfred Pennyworth

To be honest sir, she was calmly upset.

Batman

I need find out about Adrian Parker.

Batman walks towards the computer and types Adrian's name.

Alfred Pennyworth

She really cares for you Master Bruce. Maybe you should try showing that you care too, sir. Don't let this Darkness consume you and leave you alone.

Batman

I don't have time to dwell on that Alfred. Adrian Parker is low life thug. Arrested for shoplifting, armed robbery, and car theft.

Alfred Pennyworth

A low life thug gave you trouble sir?

Batman

He was different this time. His eyes were red and full of hate and rage. He also had strength past normal humans. I want to know how.

Batman finds something.

Batman

He use to be friends with Rupert Thorne when they were kids.

Alfred Pennyworth

Rupert Thorne? Well he sure knows how to pick friends.

Batman

Earlier he said thanks to an old friend. What if Thorne is that old friend. I have to see Lucius. Thorne might be working on one his special projects.

Batman heads towards the Batmobile.

Alfred Pennyworth

Remember what I said Master Bruce.

Batman jumps in the Batmobile and drives off.

INT-ENGINEERING DEPARTMENT-NIGHT

We see Lucius working on something. Pan to Bruce walking in.

Lucius Fox

Mr. Wayne. You're here a little late aren't you?

Bruce Wayne

Lucius, I have to ask you something about one of Thorne's projects for Wayne Enterprises.

Lucius Fox

And what it is that?

Bruce Wayne

Is he working on something dealing with rage or something in that category.

Lucius Fox

Project Adrenaline.

Bruce Wayne

Project Adrenaline?

Lucius Fox

A drug that enhance the capabilities of a human. Including senses such hearing, vision, and strength. Thorne wants to use it for the military soldiers. But he recently tested on someone.

Bruce Wayne

I see. He used a ginny pig.

Lucius Fox

Exactly, why do you ask?

Bruce Wayne

I ran into a guy earlier tonight. He was filled with so much rage and hatred. His eyes were glowing red. Thanks Lucius.

Bruce goes to walk off.

Lucius Fox

Mr. Wayne. The only way to stop Thorne is if the Prodigal son returns.

Bruce looks at him and walks out.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES LAB-NIGHT

We see Adrian going through cabinets He grabs a syringe. Pan to Bruce walking in.

Bruce Wayne

Hey!

Adrian looks to him. He inject himself with the drug. His eyes glow red and jumps out the window. Pan to Bruce looking sternly. He looks around the room. He finds four vials of liquid. The labels say suppress. Bruce grabs them and walks out.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

We see Adrian jumping rooftop to rooftop. Adrian stops suddenly. He glances back. Pan to Batman standing behind him.

Adrian Parker

I guess we're going to finish it sooner than expected.

Batman

Adrian you have to stop this. If you keep using the drug you will die.

Adrian Parker

Die? I'm damn near invincible.

Batman

You can't handle that much pressure on your heart. It can explode in your chest.

Adrian Parker

Shut up!

Adrian runs towards him. Batman side steps and punches him in the face. Adrian recovers and kicks him in the gut. Batman stumbles back. Adrian begins to swing wildly as Batman dodges. He backs Batman towards the edge of the roof. Batman punches him in the face. Adrian grabs Batman by the neck and lifts him up. Zoom in on Batman pulling out one of the vials. He stabs Adrian in the arm.

Adrian Parker

Ahhh!

He throws Batman off the roof. Pan to Batman falling, he pulls out his grappling gun and shoots it. It hooks to the ledge. Batman pulls himself up. Back on the roof we see Adrian unconscious. Batman stands over him we hear police sirens and choppers. Batman jumps off the roof and glides away.

CUT TO:

INT-THORNE'S MANSION-NIGHT

We see Thorne sitting in his chair. He picks up his cell phone.

Rupert Thorne

Really? That's a damn shame. Make sure Parker doesn't talk.

Pan to Batman walking out the shadows.

Batman

Really know how to treat a friend, Thorne.

Rupert Thorne

What the hell are you doing here?

Batman

I know about Project Adrenaline. Tampering with deadly drugs. Using friends as test subjects. Pretty cold Thorne.

Rupert Thorne

So what? You can't do anything Bats.

Batman

Rest assure Thorne. I won't rest until your behind bars.

Rupert Thorne

Good luck, Bats.

Pan to see Batman gone.

CUT TO:

INT-ARKHAM ASYLUM-NIGHT

We see Adrian in a glass cell. Outside the room is Jonathan Crane.

Jonathan Crane

I must see the convict.

Officer Guard

Yes sir.

Pan to Jonathan entering the room. He sits down in front of Adrian. Moments later Adrian screams.

Cut off on Adrian screaming in terror.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES-DAY

We see Thorne coming out his office. Pan to Harvey behind him.

Harvey Dent

Where you going Thorne? To put more skeletons in your closet?

Rupert Thorne

Dent. I see you're here again unannounced. What is it that you want?

Harvey Dent

Jacob Spencer.

Rupert Thorne

Good Ol Jacob. I was very torn up when I heard he was killed.

Harvey Dent

Guilty conscious can do that.

Harvey Dent

Mr. Dent. I don't know what you think or heard but what happened to Jacob was a shock to me.

Harvey Dent

What about your buddy Ace? His body was found yesterday.

Rupert Thorne

Really. What a shame.

Harvey Dent

Its only matter of time. We're going to get you Thorne. Theirs a nice cozy cell in Arkham.

Rupert Thorne

I'll be waiting when that day comes.

Harvey smirks. He turns around to see Bruce.

Harvey Dent

Bruce?

Bruce Wayne

Hey Harvey. Hope I'm not interrupting.

Harvey Dent

Naw I'm just leaving.

Harvey walks off.

Rupert Thorne

Mr. Wayne what do I owe the pleasure?

Bruce Wayne

I came to let you know I don't like the way your handling my father's company.

Rupert Thorne

I'm sorry to hear that but this is my company.

Bruce Wayne

This is Wayne Enterprises not Thorne's. Get ready to step down.

Rupert Thorne

I have the boards, judges, this whole city in my pocket. You can't win.

Bruce Wayne

We'll see Mr. Thorne. The prodigal son will return, and my family's company will be secure. Good Day.

Bruce walks away. Pan to Thorne upset. "3 DOORS DOWN WHEN I'M GONE"is playing in the background.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE MANOR-DAY

We see Bruce and Alfred. Alfred hands Bruce a cup of tea.

Bruce Wayne

What will I do without you Alfred?

Alfred Pennyworth

I hate to wonder, sir.

Bruce Wayne

I wish you'll tell me what's going on with you Alfred?

Alfred Pennyworth

Don't worry, sir. I'm fine.

Bruce Wayne

So you say.

We hear the doorbell. Alfred leaves to answer it. Pan to Vicky walking in.

Bruce Wayne

Vicky?

Vicky Vale

Hey Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

About last night. I'm sorry.

Vicky Vale

I know you are.

Bruce approaches her.

Vicky Vale

I really want to try. But I have to know do you?

Bruce Wayne

Yes. I want to try. It will be difficult. I need for you to trust me.

Vicky Vale

That goes both ways. Trust me to let me inside your heart.

Bruce kisses her.

Bruce Wayne

I'll try.

They kiss again. Cut off as the song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

BATMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

BOB KANE AND BILL FINGER


	7. 107 Divine

The Dark Knight

107 Divine

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

INT-WAYNE MANOR KITCHEN

We see Bruce watching T.V. thats on the counter. He's eating breakfast consisting of Eggs, Bacon, grits, and glass of Orange Juice. Pan to the view of the T.V. We see its a Pastor. Pan to Alfred walking in the kitchen.

Alfred Pennyworth

What are you watching, sir?

Bruce Wayne

Pastor Robert Jenkins. He really has a passionate perception of Batman being a demon. Its been going on since my first appearance as The Dark Knight.

Alfred Pennyworth(teasing)

Demon you sir. No.

Bruce smirks at his comment.

Bruce Wayne

Their some who hate you Alfred or just don't trust you.

Alfred Pennyworth

I don't know if I can trust a man dressed like a Bat.

Bruce Wayne

Very Funny Alfred.

Pan to the T.V. with Pastor Jenkins.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

Today I like talk about the vigilante Batman. He is the demon sent to Gotham to cause chaos. The devil is trying to take control with his Advocate Batman. But God won't let that happen.

Pan to Bruce turning off the T.V.

Bruce Wayne

I can't watch anymore of this.

Alfred Pennyworth

Sir you can always fight crime in an angel outfit.

Bruce smirks as Alfred smiles.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES

We see Rupert Thorne at his desk Pan to Carmine Falconie walking in.

Rupert Thorne

What the hell are you doing here? This is place of business.

Carmine Falconie

And I have business with you Thorne.

Cut of Thorne and Falconie who is smirking.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

BENJAMIN MCKENZIE...BRUCE WAYNE/BATMAN

JAMES GANDOLFINI...RUPERT THORNE

TIM CONWAY...ALFRED PENNYWORTH

HILARIE BURTON...VICKY VALE

JOSHUA JACKSON...HARVEY DENT

MARY ELIZABETH DAWES

KEITH DAVID...LUCIUS FOX

KERR SMITH...JACK NAPIER

GUEST STARRING

GARY SINISE...CARMINE FALCONIE

RUSSEL HARNSBY...ROBERT JENKINS

BEN DAVIS...HARVEY BULLOCK

[ACT I]

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES

We see Falconie and Thorne talking.

Rupert Thorne

Did you really have to come down here? Put my reputation at stake!

Carmine Falconie

People here aren't stupid Thorne. They know all about you and what you really do...Plus your a hard man to get in touch with in person. Sending flunkies to boss meetings. Thats bad for business.

Rupert Thorne

Speaking of flunkies, did you have to put a bullet in my number one guy.

Carmine Falconie

Who? Ace? I hated that guy. More importantly is that bull-deal you try to give me. I want the East Side Thorne. Thats more profit for me.

Rupert Thorne

How about you get nothing hows that? Gotham is my city! Mine! No washed up gangster is going take it from me!

Carmine Falconie

I try to be civil, you don't want to goto war Thorne. It will be bad for your reputation.

Cut off on Thorne and Falconie.

INT-GOTHAM GAZETTE

We see Tom and Vicky conversating.

Tom Finger

I think Pastor Jenkins has a point about Batman.

Vicky Vale

Come on how can you listen to that crap he says better yet belive that crap he says.

Tom Finger

I think its true. Look at all the things that happen since Batman arrived. Firefly, Dr. Death aka Dr Hellfern, etc. Batman appears and the freaks come out.

Vicky Vale

Batman had nothing to do with them.

Tom Finger

How do you explain Gordon? Lt. James Gordon the only decent cop in Gotham gets suspended. Why? Because he alligned with Batman. Where's Batman to help Gordon out?

Vicky Vale

Tom, Lt Gordon made a conscious decision to work with the Batman. And eventhough its unfair and a bunch of B.S. He gets suspended for it. His action caused that not Batman. Gordon believed in Batman.

Tom doesn't say anything but thinks on what she just said. Pan to Bruce approaching them.

Vicky Vale

Hey, what are you doing here?

They kiss. Tom shifts uncomfortably.

Bruce Wayne

Came by to see if you wanted to goto lunch?

Vicky Vale

Sorry I can't. I have a interview with Pastor Robert Jenkings.

Bruce Wayne

The guy from the T.V. Always casting Batman as a Demon.

Vicky Vale

Yeah that crack.

Bruce Wayne

Okay What about dinner?

Vicky Vale(teasingly)

Depends, can I count on you being there?

Bruce Wayne

I'll try.

Vicky Vale

Fine but if your not there after 30 minutes then I'm leaving.

Bruce Wayne

Deal.

Vicky Vale

Kiss on it.

Bruce smirks and kisses her.

Bruce Wayne

(to Tom)Nice see you again Tom.

Tom Finger

Whatever.

Bruce looks at Vicky and smiles. He walks off and bumps into Pastor Robert Jenkings.

Bruce Wayne

Excuse me.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

No excuse me Mr. Wayne.

The camera slow motion as Bruce and Jenkings walk past each other.

Vicky Vale

What was that attitude about?

Tom Finger

I don't see what you see in him. You shouldn't trust him. I heard about his reputation and I don't want to see you get hurt.

Vicky Vale

Thanks but you don't know him.

Tom Finger

And you do?

Vicky gives him an upset look. Pan to Pastor Jenkings approaching them. Tom walks away.

Pastor Robert Jenkings

Vicky Vale, I'm Pastor Robert Jenkins How do you do?

Vicky Vale

Great. Can we start the interview.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

By all means. Fire your questions.

Vicky Vale

You say Batman is a demon. What is your reasons for saying that?

Pastor Robert Jenkins

The answers simple Demons cause chaos and Batman wears the symbol of chaos.

Vicky Vale

And how is that?

Pastor Robert Jenkins

He dresses like a Bat. You see he terrorizes and preys on people from rooftops. People think he's hope but he's quite the opposite.

Vicky Vale

I see. With all due respect Pastor thats a load of crap. Batman is giving hope to Gotham. More than I can say for you or the Gotham Police Department. I think you have a few lose crews if you don't see that.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

It seems I struck a nerve, I'm sorry. Didn't know you were so senstive about Batman. I only speak the truth to the blind ones.

Vicky Vale

Only thing blind is your take on reality about Gotham. Gotham been in hell way before Batman.

Cut off on Vicky upset and Pastor Jenkins smiling.

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES

We see Lucius walking the hall looking over papers. He stops when he sees Carmine Falconie walking out of Thorne's office.

Lucius Fox

Carmine Falconie? What's a guy like him doing here? This doesn't look good.

Thorne walks out of his office. He notices Lucius looking at him oddly.

Rupert Thorne

You have something to say? Something on your mind, Mr. Fox?

Lucius Fox

Nothing at all sir.

Lucius walks away.

CUT TO:

INT-DOCKS

We see Thorne's meen putting bags of drugs into a van. Pan to Batman on top of the Van watching them.

Batman

Do you guys ever learn?

They look up, Batman jumps down and tackles one of them. He knocks him out. Pan the other goon frightened. He slowly pulls out a gun shaking. Batman throws his batarang knocking the guns out of his hand. Batman uppercuts him. He ties the two men to the Van with the bag of Drugs next to them.

Batman

Tell your boss Thorne I'm coming for him.

Cut off on Batman walking away.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-WAYNE MANOR

We see Alfred cooking and Vicky helping.

Vicky Vale

Do you think he's going to show tonight?

Alfred Pennyworth

Well you know those meetings do keep Master Bruce pretty late.

Pan to Bruce walking in.

Bruce Wayne

Luckily not tonight.

Vicky Vale

Bruce!

Vicky wraps her arms around him and they kiss.

Vicky Vale

Glad you can join us for a change.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES

We see Thorne talking to one of his men.

Rupert Thorne

Batman Again! He's becoming a thorn in my backside.

Thorne's Man

What are we going to do about him?

Rupert Thorne

Figure out something. I can't have him keep interfering with my plans any longer. Batman has to go.

Pan to the T.V. with Pastor Robert Jenkins ranting about Batman. Rupert Thorne smiles evily.

Thorne's Man

What is it sir?

Rupert Thorne

I think I have way to keep the Batman distracted. I want Project 43 delivered to Pastor Jenkins house. Immediately.

Thorne's Man

Yes Mr. Thorne but What for?

Rupert Thorne

Its a gift from God.

Cut off on Thorne smiling sinersterly.

INT-WAYNE MANOR

We're in the the Master Bedroom. We see Bruce in bed with Vicky. He is holding her tightly. Zoom onto Bruce's face as it looks if he's having a nightmare.

CUT TO:

(BRUCE'S NIGHTMARE)

We see Bruce watching his parents killed. Pan to Joe Chill with the gun smiling at Bruce.

Joe Chill

Why didn't you stop me?

Pan to Thomas and Martha looking at him sadly.

Thomas Wayne

Why couldn't you save us son(echoed).

(BRUCE'S NIGHTMARE ENDS)

Bruce snaps his open. He pops up quickly sweating and panting. Vicky looks at him worried.

Vicky Vale

Whats wrong Bruce?

Bruce Wayne

Its nothing.

The phone rings and Bruce answers.

Bruce Wayne

Hello. Lucius? What-I'm on my way.

Bruce gets up quickly.

Vicky Vale

Bruce whats going on?

Bruce Wayne

Its nothing go back to sleep. I'll be right back, promise.

Cut off on Bruce exiting the room.

INT-ENGINEERING DEPART.

We see Lucius in deep thought. Pan to Bruce walking in wearing black shirt and blue jeans.

Bruce Wayne

What's wrong Lucius?

Lucius Fox

It might be nothing but I don't think so. You should know though.

Bruce Wayne

Lucius What is it?

Lucius Fox

I seen Carmine Falconie leaving out of Thorne's office. I don't know details but I bet it isn't good.

Bruce Wayne

Falconie? He's the second biggest kingpin. Was it some type of meeting?

Lucius Fox

Could be. Something like that can't be good for Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce Wayne

I'm going to see Falconie, get some answers.

Lucius Fox

Becareful Mr. Wayne.

Bruce nods and walks out.

CUT TO:

INT-GOTHAM BAPTIST CHURCH

We see Pastor Jenkins praying. A noise is heard. Pastor Jenkins stands up quickly.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

Whose there?

Voice

Its I Robert Jenkins, God.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

God? Impossible.

Voice

Impossible? Do you have no faith in me!

Pastor Robert Jenkins

Yes I have faith you oh lord the all mighty.

VoiceGotham is the city of sin. I have given you a gift to cleanse those deadly sins.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

What is that?

Pan to a light shining towards a golden staff.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

What is the staff?

Voice

It is the Staff of Sin. It punish those of the devil. Such as Batman.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

You want me to cast judgement on Batman.

Voice

Yes my child. Cast judgement day on all of Gotham begining with Batman.

Pastor Jenkins smiles as he clutches the Staff. Pan to Thorne's man walking out the back.

CUT TO:

INT-WAREHOUSE

We see Falconie entering the warehouse with two men.

Man 1

What are we going to do about Thorne?

Carmine Falconie

Thorne wants a Turf War. Okay were going to do that.

Man 2

Who does he think he is? He knows the East Side is yours. The fat bastard.

Pan to Batman in the shadows.

Carmine Falconie

He's going to learn like his guy Ace. Don't mess with Carmine Falconie.

Man 1

Yeah thats right Boss.

Batman exits the Warehouse.

Batman

A War?

Cut off on Batman pondering.

INT-WAYNE MANOR

We see Alfred fixing Vicky a cup of coffee.

Vicky Vale

Is Bruce okay? He's been gone for two hours.

Alfred Pennyworth

I'm sure he's fine Ms. Vale. Probably another late meeting.

Vicky Vale

At three in the morning. Why does he always do it. Why does he shut me out?

Alfred Pennyworth(comforting)

Give him time Ms. Vale. Your alot closer than you think.

CUT TO:

INT-DISTRICT ATTORNEY'S

We see Rachel and Harvey pulling a all nighter.

Rachel Dawes

We've been going through this for hours.

Harvey Dent

Theirs a connection between Ace and Jacob both who were linked to Thorne.

Rachel Dawes

I don't think Thorne wacked Ace. Maybe someone else could of did it.

Harvey Dent

Who else could have?

Rachel Dawes

Maybe one of Thorne's rivals.

Harvey Dent

Thats alot of people to choose from.

Batman(V.O.)

Falconie.

Pan to Batman walking out of the Shadows.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-DISTRICT ATTORNEY'S OFFICE

Rachel and Harvey look at Batman puzzled.

Harvey Dent

Falconie? Theirs another slime I'll like to put away.

Rachel Dawes

What does he have to do with Thorne?

Batman

Falconie and Thorne are going to start a turf war.

Rachel Dawes

What? Do you have proof?

Batman

Not yet but I will.

Harvey Dent

If Falconie and Thorne at it in a turf war. Gotham is going to be in a bigger mess than it already is.

Rachel Dawes

We have to stop it before it happens.

Harvey Dent

Falconie murdered Ace. Who got Jacob?

Batman

I don't know anything about a Jacob. But keep your eyes peel. Something going down sooner or later.

Rachel and Harvey look at each other. They look back to see Batman gone.

CUT TO:

EXT-MIDTOWN GOTHAM

We see Pastor Jenkins walking the streets. Pan to 3 Hoodlums surronding him.

Hoodlum 1

Past your bedtime old man.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

You boys repent for your sins?

Hoodlum 2

Who is this fool? Kick his ass!

Pastor Robert Jenkins

Fool? I'm God's excutioner and you failed to repent for your sins.

Pastor Jenkins holds the staff up. Pan to the 3 hoodlums confused. Lightning exits from the staff elecuting all three of the hoodlums.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

Judgement Passed.

Cut off on Robert Jenkins walking off and we get a glipse of a burnt corpse.

INT-WAYNE MANOR

We hear a door bell. Alfred answers, no one is there. Alfred sees a note with his name on it.

Alfred Pennyworth

What can this be?

He opens the note. Its a symbol of some sort and Alfred recognizes it. He looks around worriedly and shuts the door quickly. Pan to Vicky behind him.

Vicky Vale

Are you okay?

Alfred Pennyworth

Why I'm fine Ms. Vale. How did you sleep?

Vicky is not convinced but doesn't push it.

Vicky Vale

Alone. Bruce never came back last night.

Alfred Pennyworth

Really? Thats odd.

Vicky's phone rings. She answers it.

Vicky Vale

Tom. What is it? What are you kidding me? Okay I'm on my way.(hangs up)Alfred when you see Bruce tell him I'll see him tonight hopefully.

Alfred Pennyworth

Will do Ms. Vale. I know their isn't much I can say but-

Vicky Vale

You don't have to explain for him. If Bruce doesn't want this he can tell me himself. Bye Alfred.

She kisses him on the cheek and walks out the door. Alfred watches sadly.

CUT TO:

INT-BATCAVE

We see Alfred walking down the steps. Pan to Bruce sleeping in the chair in front of the Batcomputer.

Alfred Pennyworth

Long night, sir.

Bruce Wayne(pops up)

(yawns)Yeah. I'm been trying to find something more about this Turf war Falconie mentioned. It could happen at anytime Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth

With all that going on sir, no wonder you'll forget .

Bruce Wayne(realized)

Vicky! I forgot. Is she still sleep?

Alfred Pennyworth

No she got an emergency call.

Bruce Wayne

Emergency call?

Alfred Pennyworth

Ms. Vale is not going to wait forever Master Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

Maybe I should end things now. I can't keep stringing her along.

Alfred Pennyworth

Whatever works for you Master Bruce. But I don't want to see you unhappy sir. I can tell Ms. Vale makes you happy, don't lose that sir.

Bruce Wayne

I have too much to do for Gotham, Alfred. Vicky diserves better.

Cut off on Bruce and Alfred.

INT-GOTHAM GAZETTE

We see Tom and Vicky talking.

Vicky Vale

Three burnt to a crisp. Who could have done it?

Tom Finger

That what I need for you to find out. What are we dealing with here.

Vicky Vale

Alright. Vicky Vale is on the case.

Tom Finger

How was dinner? Did he show?

Vicky Vale

Actually he did. It was great until he got a phone call.

Pan to Tom disappointed.

Tom Finger

Who was it?

Vicky Vale

I don't know. Maybe Rachel.

Tom Finger

Rachel?

Vicky Vale

Nothing.

Pan to Pastor Jenkins walking in with the staff.

Vicky Vale

Pastor Jenkins, what are you going here?

Pastor Robert Jenkins

To do the lords bidding.

Vicky Vale

Okay and that is?

Pastor Robert Jenkins

I want you to put this in your little paper. Jenkins wants a one on one chat with Batman at the church or Gotham faces its biggest Judgement Day.

Vicky Vale

Okay I knew you were a quack but not borderline retarded.

Tom Finger

What if we don't. What are you going to do?

Pastor Robert Jenkins

You dare interfere with the lord.

Pastor Jenkins uses the staff and elecutes Tom turning him to a burnt corpse. Pan to Vicky shocked and speechless. Pan to the rest of the other reporters frozen shocked. Finally a woman reporter screams.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

Make sure you tell him. Ms. Vale.

Pastor Jenkins walks out. Vicky picks up the phone and dials 911.

CUT TO: 15 MINUTES LATER

Vicky is in tears as she is talking to Harvey Bullock.

Vicky Vale

I'm telling you Pastor Jenkins has gone haywired. He killed my editor!

Harvey Bullock

So let me get this straight Pastor Jenkins wants a one on one with Batman. This is great.

Vicky Vale

How? He killed a man. Saying he's doing in for God. He also killed those 3 hoodlums.

Harvey Bullock

Right, we'll make sure we get this guy.

Harvey walks off. Pan to Rachel approaching her.

Vicky Vale

Yeah right.

Rachel Dawes

Are you okay?

Vicky Vale

What are you doing here? This has nothing to do with Thorne.

Rachel Dawes

Whats with the attitude? I came to see if you were okay.

Vicky Vale

Why? We're not friends.

Rachel Dawes

But Bruce is my best friend.

Vicky Vale

We're you two together last night?

Rachel Dawes

No. I haven't spoken to Bruce in a week. Why would you think he was with me?

Pan to Bruce running in worried.

Bruce Wayne

Vicky, Are you okay? I just heard.

Bruce hugs here protectively. Pan to Rachel shifting uncomfortably.

Vicky Vale

I'm fine Bruce. It was Tom who suffered.

Bruce Wayne

Hey Rachel.

Rachel Dawes

Hey Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

What happened?

Vicky Vale

Pastor Robert Jenkins. He wants a one on one with Batman. He has some high tech staff. Tom stood up to him and he elecuted him with it.

Bruce Wayne

Its going to be okay.

Vicky Vale

He wants Batman to meet him at the church.

Bruce Wayne

I can take you home.

Vicky Vale

I can't. I'm going to the church to talk sense into that quack.

Bruce Wayne

Vicky. You can't. The guy is dangerous. I'm taking you home.

Rachel Dawes

He's right. Pastor Jenkins obviously gone off the deep end.

Vicky Vale

Who asked you?

Rachel didn't say anything. Bruce senses the tension.

Bruce Wayne

I'm taking you home Vicky. You've been through a terrible ordeal.

Vicky Vale

Fine. I'll just stay in tonight and won't do anything.

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSIDE CHURCH

We see Vicky entering the church.

CUT TO:

INT-CHURCH

We see Pastor Jenkins holding the staff. He smiles sinersterly.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

Your judgement day is coming Batman as well as Gotham's.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK}

[ACT IV]

INT-BATMOBILE

We see Batman steering. The video screen pops up revealing Alfred.

Batman

I tried calling Vicky but she's not answering.

Alfred Pennyworth

Maybe she went for a walk.

Batman

A walk right to the church. Doesn't she see its dangerous.

Alfred Pennyworth

She is a reporter, sir.

Batman grunts.

CUT TO:

INT-CHURCH

Pastor Jenkins waits for Batman patiently. Pan to Vicky moves to get closer. She trips and falls on her stomach.

Vicky Vale

Ah crap.

She looks up to see Pastor Jenkins looking at her smiling.

Pastor Jenkins

Why Ms. Vale have your sins been repented.

Vicky Vale

You've lost your mind, this isn't God's doing.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

It is, he told me I am Divine.

Vicky Vale

Try your a quack, looney or anything related to insane. That sounds about right.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

I'm sorry Ms. Vale but you've failed to repent.

He holds out the staff ready to elecute her. Pan to Batman throwing the Batman knocking staff out of his hand. Batman glides from the ceiling and tackles him to the floor. Pastor Jenkins kicks Batman off him and runs for the Staff. He picks it up. Batman looks to Vicky.

Batman

Get out of here now!

Vicky Vale

Hey what about-

Batman

Now!

Vicky pouts and runs out the church.

Batman

Pastor Jenkins you have to stop this.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

Scared of Judgement day, demon?

Batman

This is crazy father. Give it up while you still have your sanity.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

I'm perfectly in my right mind. God chose me to be his executioner. And I will execute you, Batman.

Pastor Robert Jenkins fires an electric wave from the Staff. Pan to Batman dodging. Batman throws a batarang but an electric wave disitegrates it.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

Your devil toys won't work here.

Batman

You're a man of God but you comment violence in his house.

Pastor Robert Jenkins

Don't get preachy with me. This is God's house but your the devil's advocate. And your judgement day has come.

Batman

I don't think so.

Batman throws two batarangs at him at the sametime. Jenkins hits one but misses the other. The second batarang knocks the staff out his hand again. Jenkins goes to grab it but Vicky kicks it away from him. Pastor Jenkins turns to run but is met with Batman's fist knocking him out cold.

Batman

I thought I said for you to leave.

Vicky Vale

I'm a reporter, I have to be here. Plus he killed my friend. I had to get a kick in.

Pan to the Police entering. Pan to Batman gone. Harvey Bullock approaches her.

Harvey Bullock

I guess Bat brain took him out.

Vicky Vale

Yup and I have a story to write.

Vicky goes to walk out.

Harvey Bullock

Careful Ms. Vale getting attached to Batman isn't in your best interest. Look what happen to Gordon.

Vicky Vale

He just saved my life. More than I can say for the so called Law Enforcement.

Vicky leaves. Cut off on Bullock spitting out his toothpick.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-WAYNE ENTERPRISES

We see Rupert Thorne and Bullock. Bullock tosses him a package.

Harvey Bullock

I thought you might want that back. You have to be alot more careful. You're starting to slip.

Rupert Thorne

I'm far from that. You just do what I pay you to do.

Harvey Bullock

Word on the street is a turf war is going to start soon.

Rupert Thorne

I know nothing of that.

Harvey Bullock

If you get caught up in that not even I can save you Thorne. So watch out.

Bullock exits Thorne's office. "EVANESCENCE GOING UNDER"is playing in the background.

Cut off on Thorne staring out of his office window.

CUT TO:

INT-WAREHOUSE

We see Falconie and his men.

Carmine Falconie

Gentlemen. Gotham will belong to us. Throne's days has come to an end.

Pan to Falconie's men smiling and nodding yes.

CUT TO:

INT-DISTRICT ATTORNEY

Rachel and Harvey are talking about Thorne.

Rachel Dawes

We have to stop this war from happening.

Harvey Dent

I know. Terrible times are coming for Gotham. I don't know if were ready.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE MANOR

We're in the living room with Bruce and Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth

Are you okay, sir?

Bruce Wayne(staring at his parent portrait)

Do you think I'm doing good as Batman. Really Alfred?

Alfred Pennyworth

You're doing great, sir. It takes time, Gotham will realize that Batman is the knight of the city. I do know two people who are proud.

Pan to the picture of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce half smiles.

Alfred Pennyworth

About Ms. Vale, sir. I really think-

Bruce Wayne

I'm going to do what I need to do Alfred.

Alfred nods. We hear the door bell. Alfred answers. Moments later Vicky enters.

Vicky Vale

Hey Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

Hey Vicky. I'm really sorry about Tom.

Vicky Vale

I'm okay but lets not talk about that. Lets talk about us. Its issue I've been trying to ignore but-

The song continues.

Bruce Wayne

Their is no us, Vicky.

Vicky is taken back.

Bruce Wayne

We both knew this wouldn't of worked. You aren't happy.

Vicky Vale

Bruce we can try, you told me-

Bruce Wayne

We tried so many times. But its clear were not meant to be. Vicky its not fair to you. I'm not the relationship guy.

Vicky is on the verge of tears.

Vicky Vale

Was I just another fling?

Bruce Wayne

No. It was more. But that feeling is gone now.

Vicky Vale

Why do you push away? You're going to always be alone.

Bruce Wayne

Good-bye Vicky, I'm sorry.

Vicky Vale

Me too.

Bruce turns away from her and looks at his parent picture on the wall above the fireplace. Vicky cries and exits the house. Pan to Alfred sadden by the scene. Pan back to Bruce putting his head down depressed. The song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

BATMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

BOB KANE


	8. 108 Crossfire

The Dark Knight

1.08 Crossfire

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

INT-CAFÉ

We see Bruce and Rachel at a table drinking coffee.

Rachel Dawes

Its great to finally catch up once in a while.

Bruce Wayne

Yeah I know. Its been a while since I've seen you. You're busy with getting a case on Thorne.

Rachel Dawes

And your too busy with Vicky.

Bruce Wayne

We broke up. So that's no longer in the equation anymore.

Rachel Dawes

Now its back to the playboy.

Bruce Wayne

I am Bruce Wayne.

Rachel Dawes(serious)

Bruce I have a question. Why haven't you tried to take your company back from Thorne?

Bruce Wayne

I've been busy.

Rachel Dawes

Busy doing What? Going on dates and having fun with your trust fund?

Bruce Wayne(offended)

Why do you care?

Rachel Dawes

I care because your father wouldn't want a guy like Thorne running his company.

Bruce Wayne

Its not your family to worry about.

Rachel Dawes

Oh Bruce What happened to that boy I grew up with?

Bruce Wayne

He died. If you excuse me I have more of my trust fund to spend.

Bruce gets up.

Rachel Dawes

Bruce, wait. I'm sorry, I just want you to realize that Thorne is ruining your families legacy. Trying to anyway.

Bruce Wayne

Don't worry Rachel, I won't let that happen.

Bruce leaves.

INT-WAREHOUSE

We see Carmine Falcone and his men sitting at a table.

Carmine Falcone

We will be the first to strike. Make sure we strike hard. We're going to let Thorne know Gotham will belong to Falcone.

Falcone's Men

Yeah!

Carmine Falcone

Tonight is the night Thorne will fall. I will take everything that is his. Everything!

EXT-THORNE'S MANSION

We're outside Thorne's Mansion there are three black BMWS outside. Rupert Thorne and his men are having a conversation.

Rupert Thorne

Falcone thinks he can come to my city and try to take over. Well he's has another thing coming.

Thorne's Men

Yeah!

Rupert Thorne

We have to strike first. When we do, we let Falcone know this is my city! No one will take it from me!

Thorne's Men

Yeah!

Thorne and his men cock their guns. They get in their BMWS and drive off.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

BENJAMIN MCKENZIE…BRUCE WAYNE/BATMAN

JAMES GANDOLFINI…RUPERT THORNE

TIM CONWAY…ALFRED PENNYWORTH

HILARIE BURTON…VICKY VALE

JOSHUA JACKSON…HARVEY DENT

MARY ELIZABETH WINSTEAD…RACHEL DAWES

KEITH DAVID…LUCIUS FOX

KERR SMITH…JACK NAPIER

GUEST STARRING

GARY SINISE…CARMINE FALCONE

WILEY PICKETT…LT. JAMES GORDON

BEN DAVIS…HARVEY BULLOCK

[ACT I]

INT-WAYNE MANOR

We see Bruce is getting ready for an event. Pan to Alfred walking in.

Alfred Pennyworth

May I ask who your date for tonight's event? Maybe Ms. Vale, perhaps.

Bruce Wayne

Vicky and I are through, you know that Alfred. Besides, I'm going with Natasha and Trisha.

Alfred Pennyworth

Ah! The two swim suit models. Very nice sir.

Bruce Wayne

I have to ask you something Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth

And what's that sir?

Bruce takes out the note with the Vergon symbol.

Bruce Wayne

What's Vergon Alfred?

Alfred Pennyworth

I have no idea sir.

Bruce Wayne

Don't lie to me Alfred. The note was addressed to you. Does this have anything to do with mysterious phone calls?

Alfred Pennyworth

You're going to be late. Don't keep your model dates waiting.

Alfred walks away. Pan to Bruce concerned.

Bruce Wayne

What are you hiding Alfred?

CUT TO:

INT-RACHEL'S APARTMENT

We see Harvey dressed in a grey suit and red tie. Pan to Rachel putting on her dress.

Rachel Dawes

Zip me up Harvey.

Harvey zips up her dress from the back.

Harvey Dent

Do we really need to go to this trust fund event?

Rachel Dawes(teasingly)

Awe. Is Harvey scared of the trust fund kids?

Harvey Dent

Terrified.

Rachel Dawes

(smirks) We need to go, plus Thorne is going to be there. I just love pushing his buttons.

They kiss and exit the apartment.

CUT TO:

INT-GOTHAM PLAZA

We see people dressed in fancy clothes having conversations. Pan to Vicky Vale dressed in a blue dress. She is taking pictures of the event. Pan to Harvey and Rachel walking in arms linked smiling at each other.

Harvey Dent

Where's that conniving fat bastard?

Rachel Dawes

I'm sure he's around here. How can you miss him?

Pan to Rupert Thorne greeting people. Pan to Carmine Falcone behind him.

Carmine Falcone

Enjoying the party Thorne?

Rupert Thorne

What the hell are you doing here?

Carmine Falcone

I'm just trying to enjoy myself and see an old friend before he dies.

Rupert Thorne

You think you can touch me? At my own event. Think again Falcone.

Carmine Falcone

You'll be surprised on how powerful I am.

Rupert Thorne

Not more than me. The streets belong to me. Gotham belongs to me.

Pan to the opening revealing Bruce with Natasha and Trisha on each arm. All the reporters and photographers surround them. Bruce shows the playboy smile. He shows off Natasha and Trisha. Pan to Vicky upset. Pan to Rachel looking at her than to Bruce. Rachel gets disappointed in Bruce. Bruce walks away from the cameras over to Rachel and Harvey.

Bruce Wayne

Hello Rachel. Harvey. I will like you both to meet Natasha and Trisha.

Harvey Dent

Whoa the two swim suit models. Can you handle it?

Bruce Wayne

I think I can manage.

Natasha and Trisha giggles.

Rachel Dawes

Did you not see Vicky over there Bruce?

Bruce Wayne

Natasha. Trisha. Why don't you go mingle I'll join you later.

Natasha and Trisha walk off. Harvey sees Thorne and Falcone. He walks over to them leaving Bruce and Rachel.

Rachel Dawes

What are you doing Bruce? Didn't you just break up with Vicky.

Bruce Wayne

Yeah and I've moved on. I'm Bruce Wayne, they don't want to see me without an eye candy.

Rachel Dawes

You really are full of yourself, you know that?

Bruce notices Falcone and Thorne.

Bruce Wayne

Hold that thought Rachel

Bruce walks away. He pasts Vicky. Their eyes contact for a second. Pan to Throne and Falcone. Harvey interrupts their conversation.

Harvey Dent

Didn't know criminals donated to Charity?

Rupert Thorne

Mr. Dent. What another pain.

Harvey Dent

Sorry to hear that Thorne.(to Falcone)What's a guy like you doing her Falcone? Here I thought you hated Thorne. Since he's moving on your turf.

Carmine Falcone

I don't know What your talking about Dent. Thorne and I are the best of friends.

He wraps his arm around Thorne's neck in a buddy way. Thorne gets unease. Pan to Bruce approaching.

Bruce Wayne

Didn't know you and Falcone were such good friends.

Carmine Falcone

Bruce Wayne, the prince of Gotham. Surprised your still letting Throne have your family's company.

Bruce Wayne

Not for long.

Rupert Thorne

If you excuse me, I have a place to be.

Thorne walks away. Harvey steps up to Falcone.

Harvey Dent

I'm going to stop this war from happening.

Falcone smiles and walks away. Bruce and Harvey look at each other.

CUT TO:

EXT-V.I.P. PARKING LOT

We see Thorne walking to his car. He beeps it to turn the alarm off. The car explodes knocking Thorne on his back. Pan to the car on fire then to Thorne shocked.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-V.I.P. PARKING LOT

We see Bullock asking Thorne questions. Pan to Bruce, Rachel, Vicky and Harvey watching.

Harvey Dent

I think the war has just started.

Pan to Falcone walks past Thorne with an evil grin.

Rupert Thorne

This isn't over.

Harvey Bullock

Thorne. This is going too far.

Rupert Thorne

I thought I told you to do what I pay you to do. Keep your cop buddies off my back.

Rupert Thorne walks to his limo and gets in. The limo drives off. Pan to Vicky.

Vicky Vale

I just got a new front page story.

Vicky walks off. Bruce meets Alfred at the car and gets in.

CUT TO:

INT-BATMOBILE

We see Batman steering and Alfred on the screen.

Alfred Pennyworth

What exactly are you looking for, sir?

Batman

I have no doubt in my mind that Thorne is going strike back at Carmine Falcone. The questions are when and where?

Alfred Pennyworth

Maybe he'll attack something close to Falcone.

Batman

I have to figure what that something is. Don't wait up Alfred.

EXT-OUTSIDE BATMOBILE

Cut off on the Batmobile cutting a corner.

INT-GOTHAM GAZETTE

We see Vicky on the computer.

Vicky Vale

Thorne and Falcone use to be great friends growing up. I wonder what tore them apart. Not much information to go on.

Pan to a reporter approaching Vicky.

Reporter

What are you doing Vicky?

Vicky Vale

Thorne and Falcone, I want to nail these guys. Rumor has it a turf war between the two is about to start. I need to find out when and where.

Reporter

How exactly are you going to do that?

Vicky Vale

Gotham Streets. I know theirs a squealer among them somewhere.

Reporter

Little dangerous isn't it. Just wondering the streets of Gotham.

Vicky Vale

We're reporters. If isn't dangerous then theirs no story.

Reporter

You're not diving yourself into dangerous spot just because of certain billionaire playboy.

Vicky Vale

This is about getting a front page story. I could careless about who you've spoken of.

Vicky takes her tape recorder and camera. She walks out.

CUT TO:

INT-THORNE'S MANSION

We see Thorne in his arm chair. He surrounded by ten of his men.

Rupert Thorne

The time for waiting is over. Carmine has made the first move.

Man 1

What do we do?

Rupert Thorne

We strike back. But we do it a hundred times harder. I know Falcone always eats at his cousins Luigi's Italian Restaurant at Gotham District. I want you to light it up.

Man 3

You got it.

Thorne's men exit's the Mansion.

Cut off on Thorne drinking glass of scotch.

EXT-ALLEY

We see one of Falcone's men coming out of building. Pan to Batman swooping and snatching him.

EXT-ROOF

We see Batman holding Falcone's man by the leg hanging him over the edge.

Batman

I'm going to ask this only once, where's Falcone?

Man

I don't know who you're talking about.

Batman

Do you really take me as an idiot. How does twenty feet sound to you?

Man

Think you can scare me.

Batman

You're really heavy my hand is getting tired. Tell me Now!

Man

Fine! Falcone is at his cousin's restaurant at Gotham District. Luigi's Place.

Batman

Now that wasn't so hard.

Batman throws him to the side and glides off the roof.

INT-HARVEY'S CAR

We see Harvey driving and Rachel in the passenger's seat.

Rachel Dawes

I don't think Falcone is playing around.

Harvey Dent

No kidding. I have a feeling its going down tonight.

Rachel Dawes

The turf war.

Harvey Dent

The car bomb was just the start of it.

Rachel Dawes

I hope we can stop it before it escalates.

Cut off on Rachel and Harvey.

INT-LUIGI'S PLACE

We see Carmine and his men at a table eating pasta.

Carmine Falcone

The car bomb was just a message. But tonight we end it for good. Gotham will know the name Carmine Falcone.

Pan to his men nodding. Pan to the ceiling as Batman hears the conversation. All of a sudden the lights cut off. Pan to the through the window as four BMW'S stop in front. Four of Throne's Men get out and throws fire bottles through the window. Pan to the people running out. Falcone coughs and heads for the door but passes out. Batman jumps from the ceiling and grabs Falcone. He exits through the back.

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSIDE LUIGI'S PLACE

Cut off on the place burning down.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

EXT-ALLEY

We see Batman and Falcone.

Carmine Falcone

I guess I should say thank you, but I think I'll pass on the gratitude. See you later Bats.

Carmine begins to walk away. Batman grabs him by the collar and slams him on the wall.

Batman

You're going to stop this. You and Thorne peace treaty at the docks.

Carmine Falcone

I really don't think that's going to happen.

Batman

It will happen, I'll make sure of it.

Falcone's Man

Boss!

Falcone's sees his henchmen running towards him. Pan to Batman gone.

CUT TO:

INT-COMMISSIONER FIELDS OFFICE.

We see Bullock, Commissioner Fields, Harvey and Rachel.

Harvey Dent

I think we need to start taking this seriously.

Rachel Dawes

Get off your high horse. This turf war can destroy Gotham and innocent lives.

Harvey Dent

Not to mention its bad for Mayor Hamilton's reelection.

Commissioner Fields

You make valid points. But what do you suppose we do.

Harvey Bullock

COM mish you can't be seriously-

Commissioner Fields

Bullock shut up. Thorne is a powerful man. We have to catch him in the act. Get proof and we can take him down along with Falcone.

Rachel Dawes

We request suspension to be lifted from Lt. James Gordon.

Commissioner Fields

Request denied. He disobeyed my orders about the Batman.

Harvey Dent

Maybe if we all did what Gordon did. We wouldn't be where were at now. Working with Batman may not be the worst idea.

Cut off on Commissioner Fields looking at Harvey sternly.

EXT-GORDON'S HOUSE

We see Gordon taking out the trash. Pan to Batman on the fence.

Batman

I need your help.

James Gordon

What can I do? I'm suspended.

Batman

You still have the cops instinct. A turf war is going to start soon. You're the only decent cop to trust.

James Gordon

I've heard rumors of this Turf War. Thorne and Falcone. Talk about a bloodbath.

Batman

I arranged a treaty for them at the docks.

James Gordon

They won't do a treaty. Both are too power hungry.

Batman

Be at the docks and bring back up.

James Gordon looks to see Batman gone.

CUT TO:

EXT-DOCKS

We see Thorne and his men.

Thorne's Man

We're not really considering a treaty are we?

Rupert Thorne

Just keep your mouth shut. Their won't be a peace treaty, Falcone dies tonight.

CUT TO:

INT-DISTRICT ATTORNEY'S

We see Rachel and Harvey.

Harvey Dent

Commissioner Fields finally sees the light. I wish he would have lifted Gordon's suspension but the old man is stubborn.

Rachel Dawes

You know Fields better than I do. I was thinking the turf war maybe in Crime Alley.

Pan to Vicky walking in.

Vicky Vale

I don't think their at crime Alley.

Harvey Dent

What are you doing here?

Vicky Vale

I'm here for a story. And following you two is going lead the way for the front page of Gotham Gazette.

Rachel Dawes

Its dangerous. You shouldn't try getting mixed up with Thorne.

Vicky Vale

I'm a reporter its my job to follow a lead. I don't need you to hold my hand I'm big girl.

Harvey Dent

Ladies we have a visitor.

Pan to Batman walking out of the shadows.

Batman

The docks.

Harvey Dent

What about them?

Batman

The turf war will be there. I arranged for a peace treaty between Falcone and Thorne.

Rachel Dawes

You know a treaty is out of the question.

Harvey Dent

You knew that didn't you. You're trying to get them all together.

Pan to Batman gone.

Vicky Vale

How does he do that?

Rachel Dawes

Never mind that, we have to get to the Docks.

CUT TO:

INT-DOCKS

We see Thorne and his men.

Rupert Thorne

He's late.

Pan to three Black jeeps arriving. No one gets out.

Thorne's Man 2

What's he stalling for?

A red dot appears on one of Thorne's men forehead.

Rupert Thorne

Down!

A gun shot fires and hit's the man in the head. Pan to Falcone and his entourage getting out their jeeps.

Carmine Falcone

Let's do this.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

We see an all-out shoot out. Pan to Rupert Thorne shooting and ducking behind his car. Pan to Carmine Falcone doing the same. Pan to Harvey Dent, Rachel, and Vicky arriving at the docks.

Harvey Dent

Jesus.

Rachel Dawes

Harvey, this is dangerous.

Harvey Dent

Rachel, I promise I'll never let anything happen to you.

Rachel Dawes

I know.

Vicky Vale

Let's get closer.

Vicky sneaks down further.

Rachel Dawes

Vicky!

She follows her.

Harvey Dent

Rachel!

CUT TO:

Everyone of Thorne and Falcone's men are falling one by one.

Rupert Thorne

Give it up Falcone. Gotham belongs to me.

Carmine Falcone

Your time is done Thorne.

Carmine notices Harvey, Rachel, and Vicky.

Carmine Falcone

Poking your nose where it doesn't belong, Dent.

Carmine shoots his gun towards Rachel Harvey notices and steps in in front and takes a bullet to the shoulder.

Rachel Dawes

Harvey!

Vicky Vale

Oh my God.

Cut off on Harvey clinching his shoulder.

CUT TO:

EXT-OTHERSIDE OF DOCKS

We see James Gordon. Pan to the police arriving Commissioner Fields and Bullock getting out of the car.

Commissioner Fields

What hell are you doing here Gordon?

James Gordon

I'm here to stop a turf war.

Commissioner Fields

We can take it from here.

James Gordon

With all due respect but your going need all the help you can get.

Commissioner Fields

Fine. Here your going to need this.

Commissioner Fields hands him a gun. Gordon nods. Pan to Bullock grunting.

CUT TO:

EXT-DOCKS

We see Harvey still clinching his arm.

Harvey Dent

You know getting shot really hurts.

Rachel Dawes

This is not the time to be joking.

Pan to the Lt. Gordon and G.P.D. invading.

Lt. James Gordon

Drop your weapons. Now!

Harvey Bullock

You heard him. Now!

Pan to Thorne escaping. Falcone notices and follows him into a warehouse. Pan to the cops catching the rest of Falcone and Thorne's men.

CUT TO:

INT-WAREHOUSE

We see Falcone chasing Thorne.

Carmine Falcone

This is the end of the line Thorne.

Rupert Thorne

Cops got us surrounded. You won't make it out. Why don't we make a deal.

Carmine Falcone

No deals. You die Throne.

Pan to Batman on the ceiling. Pan back to Thorne pulling out his gun.

Rupert Thorne

Should have took a deal. Now Draw.

Carmine Falcone

Gotham City will be mine!

Pan to a batarang knocking Thorne and Falcone's guns out their hands. Batman jumps down and tackles Falcone and punches him out cold. Pan Thorne trying to run away. Batman throws a rope with two metal balls on the each end. They wrap around Thorne securely. Batman walks over to Thorne.

Batman

You're going away for good Thorne.

Rupert Thorne

We'll see about that Bats.

Batman looks at him sternly.

Batman

Your not going to bribe your way out of this. Not this time.

CUT TO:

Lt. Gordon and G.P.D. enter with guns blazing ready to shoot. They look up in confusion. Pan to Thorne and Falcone hanging from the ceiling tied up. Gordon smirks.

Rupert Thorne

Get me down from here. You'll be hearing from my lawyers.

Lt James Gordon

We got you its over Thorne. Its over.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-GOTHAM MEMORIAL

We see Harvey in a hospital bed. Rachel is by his side. Pan to Vicky coming in.

Vicky Vale

Is he okay?

Rachel Dawes

He's fine.

Vicky Vale

I'm sorry for just rushing into things. I just wanted to get a front page story.

Harvey Dent

Its okay you were doing your job as a reporter and I respect that.

Pan to Bruce walking in with a card in his hand.

Bruce Wayne

Hey Harvey. How you doing?

Harvey Dent

Just a flesh wound. I should be going home today. Rachel was really worried. I told her it was just a bullet to the arm.

Rachel Dawes

Harvey. I can't help that I was really worried.

Bruce Wayne

Glad your okay.

He sat the card by the stand. He looks to Vicky. Vicky looks back at him. 'NICKELBACK IF EVERYONE CARED"is playing in the background.

Bruce Wayne

Are you okay?

Vicky Vale

I'm great thank you Mr. Wayne. I never felt better. Thanks for asking.

Vicky gets up and leaves. Leaving a concerned Bruce.

Rachel Dawes

You dumped her Bruce for whatever reason.

Bruce Wayne

I know. I'm glad you guys are okay.

Harvey Dent

What are you going to do about your family's company.

Bruce Wayne

The prodigal son returns. Thorne failed to realize I still own most of the shares. Wayne Enterprises always belonged to the Waynes.

Bruce smiles at Rachel and leaves.

CUT TO:

INT-INTERROGATION ROOM

We see Bullock and Lt. Gordon with Rupert Thorne in a orange jump suit.

Rupert Thorne

What do I have to do to get out of here. Or How much do I have to pay?

Lt. James Gordon

You think you can just bribe your way out of this. You're done Thorne. Get used to a cell and that orange jump suit.

Rupert Thorne

Think about what your say Lt. Gordon. It will be a really shame if something happen to your beautiful family.

Pan to Bullock getting upset. He grabs Thorne and slams him into the wall.

Harvey Bullock

Threatening a man's family. That's low dirt bag.

Cut off on Gordon shocked expression.

CUT TO:

INT-WAYNE MANOR

We see Bruce entering the living room. Alfred looks at him.

Alfred Pennyworth

Its time we talked Master Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

Yes it is. What's going on Alfred and what's Vergon?

Alfred Pennyworth

Vergon is a Russian terrorist group.

Bruce Wayne(shocked)

What?

Cut off on Bruce's shocked face. The song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

BATMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

BOB KANE AND BILL FINGER


End file.
